Dragons Lemon Chronicles
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: This will now be a combination of one shots including the girls I like in the anime and manga from DxD and other's. Rated M. Will have BDSM in every chapter. [Pure Smut]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I haven't really read any IsseixRiasxAkeno lemons that really made Isssei dominate, humiliate, degrade, and fuck them into his obedient slave…until now. It's going to be a two-shot Thank you to my beta: Soulvanguard.**

 **Warning: Public sex, BDSM (I like it), cosplay, tight clothing, strip tease, tit-job, blow-job and masturbation. Bashing of the perverted duo (Never liked them).**

 **Explanation: This will begin before cannon so Issei will not know of Devils or knowing he has the Boosted Gear. He will have a power thought…something perfect for his perverted nature to make any girl his. And for those who will complain he will be freaked out finding out they are devils…stop crying. This is my own creation so just enjoy Rias and Akeno getting the shit fucked out of them.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Rias**

Issei was just a normal teen, nothing really stood out about him other than being a giant open pervert. He was probably going to grow up normally with nothing exciting happening to him...until a few days ago. Issei was walking home with a stupid smile on his face as he looked at the package in his hands. "Hehe. This will turn my luck with girls around." He giggled perversely. He went into town that day after hearing about a product that will help his game with the ladies. A male enhancement machine designed to increase his members' size. He instantly went to the store, hoping to get it before it ran out. "And I got the only one too!" He shouted happily.

Stepping inside his home he noticed his parents waiting for him by the door. "Hello son." His mother greeted with a smile while his father just nodded from the kitchen table.

Issei gained a genuine smile only his parents could see. "Hi Oka-san, Otou-san." He kissed his mother's cheek and went to sit next to his father.

As the family ate his father finally took notice to what his son had by his side. "Issei, what did you get when you went out?" He asked pointing at the box with his chopsticks. He had an idea of what it was but decided to humor his son.

Issei paused in his chewing for a second and slightly paled. 'I knew it.' His father thought with a sweatdrop. "N-Nothing dad! Just some stuff for a school project that I had to get in the city." He finished with a nervous chuckle. 'Please work!' He prayed inwardly that his father would let it drop. Thankfully he did and went back to eating with Issei releasing a sigh a relief of not having this taken.

Later within the night Issei was sitting in his room with the box on his lap. He had a giddy smile on his face. "Finally! I get to touch some tits!" He said with a perverted smile. His hands couldn't move faster as he ripped the box apart.

Inside was a metal cylinder with wires all around it flashing wildly. "What the hell? Will this really help?" He asked skeptically seeing this can't possibly help him. "Well…might as well try it." He said with a sigh.

The device actually fit around his, above average, six inch member perfectly considering it looked too large for him. "Alright, let's get this started." He flipped the switch on and he felt a little shaking in his pelvis and couldn't help his hips moving. The gyrating continued for five minutes when he felt something stir in him.

"Hey! It's actually working." He said happily only for the expression to turn to horror at what happened next.

The machine started steam! "W-What the fuck!" He yelled frantic. "Get it off! Get it off!" Desperately, he tried taking the device off but couldn't make it budge. It had a firm lock on his erect member as it soon started to shock him making him wail in agony.

The heat coming from the device started to really burn, and when he felt like he was about to pass out it fell off his member in a heap with electricity flickering around it. Only thing he saw before darkness became his world was the machine disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

In the middle of the night Issei's entire body started to glow a dark crimson color. Strangely it was focused around his groin making him groan and grunt in his sleep but continued sleeping unaware that he would be having his dream fulfilled in the coming days.

~Morning~

Issei's eyes were treated to a full assault of the sun's rays through his blinds. "Ahh! Stupid sun!" He groaned. He soon noticed he was still on his floor. "What the?" He asked himself then widened his eyes in remembrance. "Oh yeah! That stupid thing electrocuted me!" He said angered.

His eyes then looked around the room, searching for the machine that almost killed him and his chances of having a family. When he couldn't find it he scratched his head in irritation. "Damn it! How am I going to get my money back without the fucking thing!?" He asked himself.

Issei soon decided he was going to go to the store he got it from and ruin the product by saying it was a dick burner. "Heheh. That'll destroy business!" He laughed evilly; rubbing his hands like in those old-time cartoons.

Getting dressed in a simple red t-shirt, black pants, and red running shoes he walked downstairs to eat some breakfast before he left.

"Hey Oka-san, Tou-san." He greeted his mother who was at the stove and his father who was reading the paper while sipping some coffee.

"Hello son." His father greeted with a smile.

"How did you sleep? I heard some weird sounds last night? Are you okay?" His mother questioned him with a concerned face.

Issei just waved his mother's concerns off. "I'm fine Okaa-san. Just a bad dream is all." He reassured.

"Alright. Come sit down. Breakfast is almost ready." His father spoke.

The family of three enjoyed their small breakfast as they ate in a calm silence until Issei's father got up after finishing his food. "Alright I'm off to work. I'll see you tonight honey." The man kissed his wife's cheek making her blush a bit.

"Have a good day dear!" "See ya' later Tou-san!" The mother-son duo said.

His mother then turned her attention to her only sun. "What are you going to do today Issei?" She asked from the sink.

"Just going to the city to hang out with the guys." He lied with an easy smile. He wasn't really comfortable lying to his mother but didn't want to tell his mother the truth. While he was an open pervert he didn't like talking to his mother about it.

"Well, have fun." She accepted still washing the dishes.

"I will." He stood and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Okaa-san. Be back in a few hours!" With Issei left, never noticing that his mother gained a slightly larger blush and grew a little weak in the knees.

While walking down the street, thinking of the many ways to discredit the shop he failed to realize someone was in front of him until he bumped into them. "Ah!" He grunted a bit as he fell flat on his ass. "Hmm!" His head shot up though when he heard a feminine moan.

He had accidentally bumped into a middle-aged woman with a sizable chest that Issei was immediately drawn to. 'Nice!' He inwardly shouted with a perverted smile.

The thoughts went away when he saw the woman still on the floor moaning a bit. Being the nice guy he lent his hand out. "Let me help you miss." He said with a smile.

The woman looked up to see the young man who bumped her extending his hand for her. "Why thank you." She accepted the hand and the unexpected happened to her. Touching his palm she began to feel hot in her loins and sweat a little. 'W-What's happening?' She asked herself lightly panting.

"Here you go." Issei helped her to her feet with a smile. "Sorry for making you fall. Heheh. Lost in thought." He never realized he was still holding her hand.

The woman was in too much pleasure to hear him. "J-Just by touching him.' She shivered quietly. 'Gets me so hot!' She looked at him with lustful eyes. 'W-Wait! I have a husband!' She reminded herself and pushed him away. She didn't care to help him up as she sprinted away.

Issei looked at the retreating ladies form with wide eyes. "W-What was her deal?" He asked himself. Shrugging it off he continued until he accidentally stepped in something wet. "Ah shit! My shoes!" He complained but was silenced at what he stepped in.

He was in the spot where the lady stood and he's seen enough porn to know what this was. "D-Did, she just-gulp-cum!?" He asked himself quietly. His eyes then lit up with happiness. "That thing worked!" He shouted to the heavens and ran to the train station. Fully intent to praise the store for such a gift from the Gods!

The train came quickly and with his ticket he got on and saw it was crowded. "Should have seen that coming." He mumbled to himself. Looking around he managed to find a rail and quickly grabbed it. Smiling he looked around and right next to him stood the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

The woman was in her late teens with white skin blue-green eyes that shined with happiness and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long crimson hair that reached to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top of her head. Her loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her elegant face. She wore a white dress shirt that strained to contain her juicy breasts, with a matching magenta skirt with white accents, with brown dress shoes and white crew-length socks.

Her name was Rias Gremory and his senior at Kuoh Academy, a former all-girl school, where he they went. She was one of the two 'Great Onee-sama' with Akeno Himijima that were the idols of the school and what every man wanted to date/fuck and girls inspired to be like. He was one of the guys who wanted to touch and suck those enormous tits they had.

So seeing her here, so close to him, made him blush crazily, not that she noticed. She looked too deep in thought with a smile gracing her supple lips.

Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory clan, was in a good mood today. She was finally going to the city to buy a manga that she has been wanting to have for a while and the store had it in stock. 'Finally!' She inwardly squealed in happiness, a rare moment of being a girl her age. Looking to her left she saw the brown eyes of a teen maybe a year younger than herself.

She instantly recognized him as Issei Hyuodou a new student already dubbed, with two more, as 'The Perverted Trio'. While he seemed to be perverted she saw him actually being kind and considerate to those outside of school, when she was walking home, which caught her attention. 'He IS kind of cute; in a silly little brother kind of wat.' She though looking at Issei's facial expression.

Seeing the girl of his dreams looking at him made his blush go atomic. 'S-She's looking at me!' Issei shouted inwardly.

They were so deep into looking at each other they didn't notice the bump of the train making Issei accidentally move closer to her, hitting her shoulder. The sudden contact made Rias's eyes widen with surprise making her flush a little.

'O-Oh my Satan! What-What's happening!?' She asked herself, feeling really hot in her chest. She looked down and saw Issei touching her shoulder. 'I-Is it because of him?!' She asked herself. 'What's this heat!?' She asked herself in slight panic, never feeling this sensation enter her body before.

Issei was blushing like crazy. 'I'm actually touching Rias-senpai!' He mentally did a happy dance. Even if it was an accident he took it! He then noticed she didn't make any move to shove him away. Thinking it was alright, he decided to up the ante by brushing his hand against her hand. He was happy to see her grasping his hand back.

He looked slightly down to see Rias with a light blush and slightly breathing heavier and started to slightly rube her thighs. 'Wa-Wait? I-Is she getting aroused like that other woman?!' He thought with shock.

'W-What am I doing?!' She asked herself unable to pull herself away from his hand. 'I-I can't pull away. He's so, so…warm.' She thought slightly light-headed at the felling of her hand in his. His hand, while soft, were still larger than hers.

She felt a course of pleasurable lightning shot down her spine and tingled her lower lips. She unconsciously moved closer to his body, standing in front of him, pressing her chest lightly against his slightly broad chest.

'N-No way?!' Issei thought in total surprise seeing one of the school idols pressing against him. She was so close he could smell her. The busty beauty smelled of peaches.

"S-S-Senpai are you alright?" He finally spoke to the girl who looked up to him with slightly widened eyes.

She was knocked from her light haze as she heard his voice. Looking up to his concerned brown eyes made her heart beat a little. "I-I-I'm fine." She whispered. Still holding his hand. Issei nodded and tried to take his hand away but was stopped by Rias who still hand his hand in hers. "D-Don't." She stuttered, embarrassed at her slip of the tongue.

Issei looked like he had seen God. This might be the opportunity he's been waiting for. Peering over his shoulder he noticed no one was looking at them. 'Perfect.' With a smile he went behind her and slowly brought his hands past her shirt. Making direct contact with her smooth skin.

Rias's eyes widened in surprise at the audacity Issei had but, surprisingly, didn't push him off. 'W-What is going on with his hands? He can't touch me in this way! Oh fuck!' She started to rant but her mind quickly lost her anger with her eyes rolling a bit as his hand made direct contact with her sensitive skin. His fingers left a searing feeling that she wanted to feel more often.

Issei was behind her with a giant smile and blush as he watched the famed Rias Gremory squirm under his touch. 'I fucking love that thing!' He thought as he continued to rub and play with her soft, palpable breasts. He wanted to push her to the wall and bury his head in her cleavage but decided not to.

After five minutes of resisting Rias couldn't take it anymore. She was trying hard to stop the pleasure she was feeling but no more. His skillful hands were like a drug she couldn't live without and the longer she was being touched the more she needed it.

"Ahh!" She moaned as softly as she could. "L-Let me…help you." She whispered, blushing up a storm, as she placed her hand atop his and helped him rub harder. "Ep!" She yelped lightly as she felt something hard hit her soft and firm ass. "W-W-What is this?" She questioned shakily. Rias had never really been this close to a man so she didn't really know too well about the hard thing bumping against her ass.

Issei was bone hard as he felt the girl of his dreams give in and actually helping him out. Issei leaned down slightly and rested his lips against her ear. "Y-You can help me with this too." He panted while he rubbed his ragging erection against her skirt clad booty.

Rias felt her skin prickle feeling the heat from his breath hit her. Her mind was slowly going into a fog of ecstasy at feeling his large member and his soft yet firm hands on her tits. "…Okay." She whispered back. Her mind was reeling at what she was doing but she shot those protests back, as this was slowly becoming fun for her.

Her sultry voice was only adding onto his arousal as she slowly bucked her ass against him. Issei growled lowly at the feeling of her amazing derriere on him. Deciding to be even more aggressive he let one of his hands that was pawing at her breast slid down her milky flesh until his fingertips hit the waist band, accidentally brushing against the stain of her underwear. "Do you want it?" He asked with a husky voice that surprised himself.

Rias was weak in the knees at this aggressive side of him. She didn't know why but she absolutely loved it. "Y-Y-Yes." She nodded shakily. "Stick your fingers in me." That was all he needed to plunge two fingers into her dripping honey pot. "Ahh!" She moaned sharply. It would have been noticed if Issei hadn't moved his hand over her mouth, muffling her moans.

"S-Shit! You're so tight." Issei whispered hotly as he continued to finger the crimson haired goddess tightening hole. Rias only moaned in his hand, unable to come up with words to the amazing feeling this younger man was giving her.

The brown haired perv then grabbed her hand and placed it against his clothed member. "S-So big." Rias mumbled, absentmindedly, in amazement of the large member against her soft hand. She was so hot she started to rub it aggressively which made Issei grunt and speed up his pumping and released his hand from her mouth and go to her stiff nipple and rubbed them gently.

"Ahh!" Rias chocked out a shaky moan of pleasure after ten minutes of being fingered and rubbed. Issei was in a similar state, her amazing hand reached past his pants and was stroking his length fully. "I-I'm cumming!" She moaned as softly as she could and bucked her pelvis against his fingers.

"F-Fuck!" Issei moaned a little louder as he felt a little pre-cum soak out but kept it in as he felt Rias soak his fingers, and her G-string, in her fluid. It ran down her smooth leg and stained the silver floor.

Rias had to catch her breath at the most amazing orgasm she has even experienced. Not even her own fingers had made her feel this high! Her body was still in shock from the amazing feeling. She wanted to make him cum, to return the favor, as she rubbed her thighs on his twitching cock, but he pulled her hand of his dick. She looked back to him in surprise. Not expecting him to not want to cum all over her.

"W-Why?!" She moaned weakly as she tried to put her hand back but was held firmly to her side. This firm side only caused her to become weaker in his touch.

Issei just smirked smugly at the lewd expression the Devil had. "That's for next time." He told her. A bell than rang making Issei look up to see it was his stop.

Hoping this would work, he quickly pulled her underwear off her thick legs, not really caring for her weak protests, and move it to her face. "I'll be taking these. If you want them…come back tomorrow." With that Issei then left a panting and flustered Rias all alone; horny as shit.

Rias was hanging onto the pole, in shock of what happened. Feeling too aroused to continue to the shop she teleported herself back home in a flash of red. She rushed to her bed, as she entered the clubhouse throwing her clothes off as she walked. Opening her door she quickly threw herself on the smooth sheets and plunged her fingers deep inside her pussy, but not before putting a silence seal over her room.

"Oh fuck! My body is so hot!" The beauty exclaimed as her delicate fingers pumped into her hungry womanhood with gusto. Her unoccupied hand had moved their way to harshly grope her bosom; her moans growing hotter and heavier every time she tweaked her sensitive pink nipples.

"My tits!" Rias shouted, a healthy blush adoring her creamy skin while twisting and molding her bosom against her fingers and palm. Adding another finger to the mix, she felt the walls of her tight vagina massage her fingers and made her drive them deeper, using her flowing juices as lubricant.

Her body and neither-regions were growing hotter and hotter as she recalled what Issei did to her. 'I need it! I need it!' She yelled inwardly remembering the hard feeling of his cock on her ass. It was so big and hard she could barely grasp it when she stroked it.

"Fuck! Fuck me Issei! I need your cock in me! I need you to pound my needy pussy!" She yelled thinking her hands were of the perverts as she sped up her pace as she felt the familiar knot start coiling inside her after ten more minutes of pleasuring herself. Before she could climax she grabbed one of her dildos that Akeno had loaned her and brutally jammed it in her twitching cunt. "Suck my breasts!" Rias' breast ached in need of lips on them.

"Yes!" She shouted arching her back high in the air. "Fuck me! Clean this virgin pussy with your dick milk!" She squealed as she had the biggest orgasm of her life. She thrusted her hips harshly as her squirt soaked her bed. Her mind went a little blank at the hard climax at the thought of her first time ever seeing a dick.

She fell to her bed, twitching, after her minute long squirting subsided. Even though she came she still wanted more. 'Meet me here tomorrow if you want these back.' She remembered his words.

"Oh…I will." Rias whispered with a sultry smile as she planned to get what she wanted on the train the next day while she licked her cum off her fingers.

Issei was having a good day. After coming back from the store and praising it for its genius he got back home, ate dinner, and went to his room remembering what he did to Rias Gremory. 'I can't believe I did that! I also can't believe she went along with it! Lucky~~!' He thought happily as he raised her soaked G-string to his face. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" He whispered excited as he hoped she'd be their like he asked.

Morning came as Issei bid his parent's goodbye and went to the train station awaiting the crimson haired goddess. As he entered he noted that not many were there. Good since if this went well he'd finally lose his virginity and didn't really want a crowd. His musings were cut off when he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder.

Turning around Issei had to instantly hold his nose so he didn't go flying out of the train due to blood-loss. Standing in front of him was Rias Gremory wearing something very pants straining. She was wearing a very form fitting and deep cut sundress, showing her smoking body and he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. 'Fuck Yeah!' He thought with a huge blush.

Rias smirked seeing Issei's blushing face, she even gained a light pink on her cheeks thinking he was cute and easy to fluster. Her smirk turned saucy when she saw the bulge his pants. 'I'm going to enjoy that.' It was time for some payback. "Hello Issei." Rias said with an alluring sexy voice that made the bulge in his pants twitch.

"H-Hello, Senpai." Issei stuttered with a massive blush at the gorgeous red-head in front of him. Just the sight of her man any man, him included, aroused and in need to feel her against them.

"I'm here for my underwear." She whispered making Issei smile a bit. 'Time to put it in action.' He thought.

"Well…that's the thing. They're in my pants and I can't seem to get them. Could you help with that?" He asked with a smirk.

Rias returned the smirk easily and pressed herself against him harder, trailing her delicate hand to his zipper. "I think I can do that." After saying that she pushed Issei onto the bench and quickly kneeled to his waist with a hungry look. She didn't care at all for those around her and the boy.

"Who said it was in the front of my pants?" He asked with a confident smirk. 'I don't know what that machine did to me but I like it.' He thought happily as he saw Rias look at him with dark lustful eyes. 'She must really like being on the other end of aggressive people.' And it was true, Rias did like being told what to do.

'Something must be wrong with me.' Rias thought to herself with a massive blush on her pale skin. All the men in her life listened to what she said so to hear a man tell her to do something…it was a strange and new feeling that she enjoyed in the depth of her loins.

"Well…" Rias started as she grasped his zipper. "Who said I was here to only get my panties?" She asked rhetorically as she opened up his fly fully to see his only clothing barely holding his huge rod.

Rias looked at the tent with awe. She didn't expect him to be so big. "Now, let's see this big boy. You got me off, it's my turn today." With that she pulled his underwear down as well and was shocked when his member flung and smacked her chin. "Ah!"

Even Issei was in shock at this. He didn't really notice but his member has grown to great size. 'W-What?!' He though in shock. He was sure that last night he was only he was only six and a half inches erect.

Rias stared at the massive man-meat with wide eyes. She couldn't comprehend how big he was. 'I-It must be at least ten inches and three inches thick!' She tentatively reached out her hand and grabbed the sensitive meat making Issei moaned in delight at the soft touch.

"You're so fucking big!" She whispered stroking the rod with great attention blushing hard as she felt his hear beating through the veiny shaft. Her nose also picked up the manly smell coming from his prick. It only made her wetter and desired to have this mammoth of a cock in her. 'This could also get me out of _that_ ' She though with distain and hope of the thing coming in the near future.

Not knowing her thoughts, Issei's ego, and smirk, only grew when he heard Rias. "Hehe, thank you." He thanked as he placed his hand on her soft red tasteless. "Why don't you give me some attention?" He suggested with a hint of smugness.

Rias knew she should have been angry at his audacity but couldn't help herself by feeling turned on when he told her to do such a lewd thing in public. "Sure." She whispered.

Issei's mouth flung open with a slight groan when he felt Rias' mouth take hold of his rod. It was like his penis was soaking in a warm bath that was constantly squeezing him. "Ah, yeah! It's so good." He moaned as he rested his head on the seat.

Rias smirked around his rod. She decided to make him go crazy like he did to her yesterday. With that in mind she popped it out of her mouth and let saliva rain all over his manhood, giving it a nice shine. Seeing it have a nice coating she took it even deeper, her nose hitting his pubic hair.

"Fuck!" He shouted in total bliss when he felt his sensitive head hit the back of her throat. Rias, hearing the shout now noticed that some people have turned their attention to them. Seeing that their eyes were on them made her hot beyond belief. 'This is so embarrassing!' She groaned in her head.

'I won't be able to face my family if they find out about this!' She whined inwardly. The stares continued to press into her back as she continued to bob her head up and down Issei's shaft. The other passenger's, who took notice, began to talk amongst themselves.

"What! Ar-are they?" One female asked with a blush.

"I-I think they are." Her friend relied with an equally large blush as they peered at Issei's manhood. "What a large cock…" She added dreamily.

"Wow! Kids lucky as shit!" One of the watching males complimented as they saw Issei getting head from a beautiful teen.

"No shit." His friend answered back.

"We've become the center of attention, Senpai." Issei groaned out as Rias continued to suck his rod like a straw.

She momentarily let his prick out of her mouth, tongue still licking the sides. "I know. It's actually pretty exciting." She mumbled the last with a noticeable blush but Issei still heard it and took advantage.

"So you get off on people watching huh?" Issei asked with an impish smirk. It only increased when he saw her face closely resemble her hair. "Then let's give them a better show." He said with a devious glint. Something about that glint made Rias feel her arousal trail down her tight.

Before she could ask what he meant Issei placed both hands on either side of her head, quickly brought her mouth up, then proceeded to jam her head straight on his cock.

"Hmfp!" Rias choked out as she gagged on his cock. 'H-He's fucking my throat!' She thought in total shock, embarrassment, rage, and lust. There was just something amazing about his cocky attitude and strong sexual aura that made the crimson princess submit and please this hung bastard. Her mouth and throat stretching to accommodate this beast plunging in and out of her.

Issei was in heaven as he fucked the girls head on his cock. Her mouth was amazingly tight and wet. It was nothing like he imagined. 'Way better!' He thought in total ecstasy. "You love sucking my cock, don't you?" He asked as he lifted her head off his prick for a second.

Rias was in such a haze she forgot they were in public as she answered. "Yes! It's so fucking good!" She exclaimed as she licked the pre-cum that oozed out of the engorged head. "Give me more! I need to taste more! Your cum is so good!" She pleaded. 'Fuck them! I need more!' The princess thought in crazy lust. His pre-jizz was so delicious she was wondering if the real stuff was even more delicious on her tongue.

"Here you go!" He said with a cocky grin as he pulled her back on him while he relished in the comments from males and females alike.

"Shit! Did you see that kid's cock?!" A horny female asked her friend as she discreetly rubbed her legs together.

"I-I know! I came a little when I saw it." The friend whispered back as she panted lightly. A small pool appearing underneath her skirt.

"Luck bastard! How the fuck can a kid be that big?" One of the men asked with a boner as he watched the busty teen suck off the brunette. "Genetics, maybe." His buddy muttered angrily.

Rias must have made a new shade of red because her face was glowing a bright neon crimson as she heard their words while she enjoyed Isseis' cock. 'I-I need to end this!' She thought in desperation. With that in mind she let the member go and before he could comment she placed the behemoth between her tits and rubbed up and down.

"E-Enjoy." She said between pants as her face was flushed in arousal and happiness as she looked up to see the youth's face twisted in passion. 'I-I-I'm such a slut!' Rias thought to herself as the hot feeling of his member made her skin feel like she was melting.

Issei didn't even hear what she said after being enveloped in the softest things he's ever felt. 'Rias-onesama is giving me a titty-fuck!' He thought with glee as his face flushed red. "Ag yea!" He moaned with a big grin. "Keep it going! Bounce those tits." He encouraged the busty red-head between his legs.

The crimson princess didn't really need any more reason to do so. She was really starting to enjoy the pleasure she was giving him. 'The comments, while humiliating, is actually quite…thrilling.' She admitted to herself, bouncing her tits against his rod while she heard the lewd words of the men and women.

"That girl…such amazing tits!" Another male said with awe as he stared at Rias's bountiful tits. Women his age weren't as gifted at this teen before them all.

"Yea! Imagine them when she gets older!" Another wondered with a grin as drool spilled from his mouth.

"Bitch! Why does she have such big tits?" A jealous women said as she cupped her small chest.

"Fuck that stupid red haired bitch!" Her equally jealous friend agreed as she watched the red head continue her ministrations on the hung kid. "I wish I were in her position." She muttered with a sour look. That was something all the women could agree on.

Hearing that made something inside Rias stir. Not in a good way. 'What's this feeling?' She asked herself as she slowed a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Issei looked back to the red head after feeling the boob job slow. "Are they bothering you?" He asked while looking at the people with a strong glare that frightened them. 'W-What did I say?' He asked himself. He was never this aggressive and never really got too angry.

Rias lifted her head for a moment and looked at him in shock. 'H-He's actually worried about them looking at me!' She had never felt something like this before. Usually men would never really care for her feelings and only for themselves. This was a nice turn of events.

"…No its fine." The princess told him with a small smile.

The brunette looked to his senpai and had to stop his nose from bleeding. She looked so beautiful right now. Her face having a small smile that seemed to light up the room, her breasts swaying a bit to the clacks of the train, and her crimson hair giving her such a beautiful appearance. "…O-Okay." He suddenly stuttered.

She only smiled at the blushing Issei. 'So cute.' She thought while she turned her attention to the painfully twitching rod. "Back to this monster." She muttered softly.

Her breasts soon closed themselves on the heavily member with new vigor. She wanted to make him cum, as a thank you for looking out for her. As she doubled her speed so did her heart rate. It was steadily increasing from the pleasurable sounds her junior was making.

She decided to enjoy making his squirm by shimming her tits up and down. She tore her gaze from his juice leaking cock to look at him with smoldering eyes. The sensation she felt as his dick twitched madly between her melons shot pleasurable tingles down her loins.

Issei couldn't take this any longer, her amazing tit job had been going on for ten minutes and he felt like he was about to explode. "S-Senpai!" He groaned, clenching his fists.

"It's alright." She whispered, licking the juice that was leaking through. "Let it out." That was it for the teen. Hearing her alluring whisper sent his system into overdrive.

"C-Cumming!" He shouted as his rod let out his load he'd been holding for three days.

"Epp!" Rias yelped. 'So much cum!' She thought in wonder as his member twitched between her bosom. The while liquid continued to spray her, covering her white flesh and managing to get in her crimson locks.

Rias looked at her cum covered tits with amazement. "So thick!" She said in breathless awe. Her fingers moved on their own as she scooped it and slowly brought it to her lips. She smeared it against her lips until she finally slipped the soaked digit in her mouth. Rias's taste buds were introduced to her new favorite food; Issei's cum.

Issei looked at his senior with wide, lust filled, eyes. 'S-She's eating my cum!' He danced inwardly as he saw the look of total enjoyment on Rias's face as she swallowed his cum.

"Can we go again? I can see this beast needs something more." Issei was brought back after hearing Rias's sensual voice. True to what she said he was still hard. And if he was honest, he wanted to fuck her right now. 'No!' He shook his head.

'After all this time of fantasizing about her, I want to do this right!' He scolded himself. Resolved, Issei looked to the princess with a heart-warming smile that made her eyes widen a little.

"I would like that." He said making her smile in glee. "But not here. I want this to be somewhere private." He told her making her blush bright red.

'I-I-Is this really happening?' She asked herself in wonder. Looking around she saw the people still looking at them. While having sex in front of them was alluring, she didn't want that for her first time. "Alright. Let's go to my place." She whispered as she moved her body close to his.

'Something about him seems to make me want him…even if we don't really know one another. Why is that?' She wondered silently but set it on the back-burner as she felt her lust dominate her mind.

Issei smiled at her until he looked to the people, his rational mind finally realizing what he did in front of them. "B-B-But what about them?" He asked motioning his head to the people.

She looked over her shoulder with a sly smile. "Don't worry about them." She said mysteriously. Issei was about to ask another thing but when Rias looked back at him, her eyes glowed red, effectively knocking him out.

As she held Issei she turned back to the group. "You will never remember what you saw today." She announced.

"We don't remember what happened!" They all repeated in unison making Rias smile in satisfaction. Seeing her work is done she teleported herself, with Issei, to her room.

Issei groggily opened his eyes while his body tossed and turned. "Ug!" He groaned in protest of being awake again. He just wanted to stay on this soft bed. Wait…'Bed?' He asked himself as opened his eyes wide. What he saw was to be forever burned in his mind. A naked Rias Gremory holding him close to her voluptuous body.

"A-Ah!" He could only yell in surprise and stumble his way out of the bed. His eyes looked around frantically, trying to find out where he was and how he got here.

"Ah." He heard Rias said. Looking to the woman he saw her stretching, her arms over her head, thrusting her chest out and yawned a little. "Did you have a good nap, Issei?" She asked the wide eyed freshman.

Issei couldn't even speak as his nose exploded with blood as he gazed upon her natural body properly. Her smooth white skin, reddish nipples, and slim waist. 'G-Gorgeous!' Was his thought as he looked her over.

Rias, seeing his eyes, turned her eyes away with a slight blush. "Don't look so closely…it's kind of embarrassing." She muttered making Issei sputter.

"A-Ah! I-I-I'm sorry senpai!" He apologized, waving his hands frantically. "I-I-I didn't mean what I did on the train! I-I-I don't know what came over me!" He tried to explain himself while he covered his eyes.

The princess watched Issei try to explain himself with amusement. She could stop him but she decided this might be her little payback for his rough treatment. With a devious smile she started to fake cry. "How could you?" She wailed making Issei freak out more.

"You were so rough! I didn't know what was going to happen when you suddenly grabbed me! You're horrible!" She ended, covering her eyes and smirked hearing him.

"A-Again, I'm so sorry senpai!" He bowed. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this up!" The brunette yelled.

"Fufufu." Issei's head shot up so fast it somewhat surprised her that he didn't have whiplash. "I'm just messing with you. I was the one who approached you, 'remember?" She asked between her giggles.

Issei could only look at his laughing senior in betrayal. He thought she was really upset! 'Well…that is kind of funny.' He admitted to himself after a moment of self-pity.

"But seriously." Rias said seriously. "Will you do anything to make up for your rough treatment to my body?" She asked.

"Yes! I'll do anything you ask!" He instantly agreed, his forehead planted to the ground.

The crimson haired Devils mind jumped for joy. "Alright." She started calmly. "Then you will serve my body from now on. Come here." She ordered with fake-seriousness which Issei took gullibly.

"Of course Senpai-sama!" He shouted in desperation as he landed on the bed. "Now none of that 'Senpai'" Rias said. "Just call me, Rias." She requested with soft eyes.

Issei gave her a smile of his own. "Of course, Rias." He said. 'Yes!' He was utterly giddy that he got to call the number-one idol by her first name so intimately. The princess blushed harder when she heard her name spoken from his lips. It was something she always wanted to hear from a man's lips, other than her father and brother, and it made her smile sweetly.

Rias decided to take the lead this time. Leaning in closely she snuck a kiss on his lips. Quickly taking advantage of his open mouth and played with his tongue.

Issei could only moan dumbly as he was kissing his crush once again. Her lips were so soft and her tongue was so tasty. 'Shit!' He thought in amazement when Rias started to suck on his tongue. His mind was blown from the feeling as a little bit of pre-cum started to gush from his rock hard member.

Letting his lips go she looked into his eyes with a smirk. "That was for stealing my first kiss." She teased. Rias was not really mad at the boy but she liked his shocked face too much so she couldn't pass it up.

"T-That…I was your first kiss?!" He asked, remembering he kissed her during their first encounter.

She only giggled. "Yes. Don't worry though," She added after seeing his face. "I actually liked it." She said with a seductive voice.

'She liked it~!' He thought with glee while a stupid grin reached his lips. "Now, why don't you stick this big boy here?" Issei heard her alluring voice and saw something he will treasure forever within his mind.

Rias Gremory had her legs spread a little, showing him her wet lower lips, while she gave him steamy eyes. Her lips puckered to him, begging to be kissed.

Issei couldn't be on top of her faster. He was kneeling between her legs with his hands on her thighs. This was the moment! He was finally going to lose his virginity! And to Rias Gremory! How lucky could one get!?

"J-Just," He looked up to see Rias looking away with slight fear in her eyes. "Just be gentle…it's my first time." She whispered making Issei's heart skip a beat.

'Sh-Should I really be doing this?' He asked himself, all of his previous lustful thoughts going down the drain as he gazed upon this untouched goddess. A first time was meant to be with someone you care for and he was just some freshman from her school. Issei was someone who couldn't even dream of being with someone as elegant and amazing as her in real life.

"A-A-Are you sure this is okay?" He asked after a moment of hesitation. Issei pulled himself away from the red head. "Y-Your first time is supposed to be with someone you love. I-I-I don't think you should give it to someone like me. I'm just a loser and a pervert everyone hates." He discredited himself.

The princess didn't know what to say as she watched Issei giving her one last out of doing this irrational thing. Sure, she didn't know what was coming over her but when she was first touched by him, when he talked to her, she felt…safe and happy. And to see this man, wanting to be absolutely sure she was really okay with giving him her purity, doing this for her made her heart race a thousand times faster than when he touched her. 'Oh…Issei.' She thought with a blush.

Issei had his head down so he didn't see Rias looking at him with happy eyes. He was expecting her to laugh at him but what he didn't expect was to be pinned by the girl with her lips soon latching onto his in a gentle, slow, kiss. This kiss was something that made Isse's heart warm.

This was something that meant something, not just a fuck session. "You just made me sure, Ise-kun." The brunette hear the girl of his dreams say after parting. "I want to be one with you." She announced as she lifted her lower body to hover over his steel hard cock.

"T-This will probably hurt." Isse warned as he learned that the first time, for a girl, could be painful. All he got was a reassuring smile. It was so bright he almost brought his hands up to shield his eyes.

"I'll be fine." She reassured as she rubbed the tip against her never touched pink lips. 'Ah! It's not even in and it feels so good!' Rias thought to herself as she moaned loudly when she gyrated her hips on the tip.

The teen under her was in a similar state as his tip was slowly going inside. She was so hot and tight inside that he almost blew when the tip of his member slipped inside. "I-It's going inside you!" He vocalized as he gripped the sheets.

"I-It's so big!" She groaned as she eased her hips down, slowly taking more and more until she felt the head of his prick hit her barrier. She felt Issei's eyes on her as she knew he felt it too. Looking into his eyes she just nodded, this was okay. And with that she plunged herself fully onto the giant member.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked in pain at losing her virginity. Her body shaking in pain as she felt the sudden intrusion. Rias soon fell into Issei's chest, hoping to seek some kind of comfort from him.

Issei quickly wrapped his arms around Rias. Holding her close as he felt her shake in pain. They stayed like that from a moment. Issei slowly moved his hand to her tummy, gently rubbing the outline of his cock, soothing her of the pain and to get ready for what was to come.

After, what he thought, ten minutes passed he spoke. "A-Are you, pant, okay?" He asked through gritted teeth. He wanted to thrust into this goddess soooo much but he stayed his pelvis after hearing her screech.

Rias finally stopped shaking and looked up to the man who took her virginity. The very look of concern, and worry, made her heart melt. "Y-Yes." She whispered. "J-Just give me a little more time." The princess said. Issei only nodded.

It was five minutes later when Rias pulled herself up, staring down at Issei with emotional eyes. "I'm ready." She soon lifted her womanhood off his prick and brought it back down after only having the head in. "Ug!" She groaned in pleasure.

"Ah!" Issei let out his own pleasurable sound as her womanhood was tightening around his member as she went up and down very slowly. He wanted to grab her hips and just jam himself in but decided to wait until her speed picked up. 'I can't wait!' He thought with glee of what he had in mind for the Gremory princess.

Said princess was headless of his thoughts as she was starting to really enjoy being speared by Issei's cock. "D-Does it feel good?" She heard Issei's question through pants.

"A-Ah. I-It's good!" She replied as she slowly started to speed up. Issei watched in lust as Rias's hair and bosom bounced wildly as she increased her speed. Her melodious moans were music to his ears.

This pace continued for ten more minutes. Hips and desires were growing steadily as she bounced on his cock like a trampoline. Issei held onto Rias's womanly hips as she rode him at a steadily increasing pace. Then, all of a sudden, it wasn't enough for the princess. She wanted to totally belong to this man. "I-I-Issei!" She gained his attention. "Mo-Move your hips too!" She pleaded with a whine.

His mind soon snapped when he heard the crimson haired girl's plea. Restraints were broken as his hands sunk deeper into her hips, getting a firmer grip, as he thrusted up abruptly as she was descending on his cock. The sudden thrust messed up the rhythm she had.

"Ah! Issei!" She yelled his name when she felt his hands tighten and his pelvis soared into her womb. It was like nothing she's ever felt before in her life. "S-So good!" She yelped happily when her hips meet his in a dance of the flesh.

Her lover couldn't agree more. Issei was in a new world of pleasure as he continued to fuck his dream girl. At that moment, he finally let lose, as he saw her enjoyment. Wanting to feel more in power, he quickly sat up and pulled her into a hot his.

Rias's mind didn't even have the time to realize Issei's increased pace while she was deep into the kiss. His tongue played with hers, dominating, and licking it clean. She couldn't stop her moans even if she wanted to. His cock continued to soar into her, beating her pussy into submission.

'So fucking hot!' She thought in a haze of lust. "Ah!" She screamed out when Issei let her lips go and buried his hands into her sweaty breasts. "Issei!" She shouted, wrapping her slender arms around his head, trying to hold herself together as she continued to bounce on the pleasure stick.

Issei only smirked, his new confidence showing, as he knew he was making the president of the Occult Research Club feel good. "Y-You're so tight! Rias!" He groaned out between thrusts. He could feel his penis hitting the entrance to her womb.

"I-I-It's be-because you-your cock!" She managed to moan out. "Ah!" She yelped in surprise when Issei pushed her down, his form looming over hers as he continued his rutting.

"R-Rias!" Issei moaned out his lovers name in bliss as he pinched her nipples. As he heard the pleasurable cry he decided to do something he always dreamed of.

Rias wasn't expecting Issei's hands to leave her bosom. When she was about to ask why she was introduced to another pleasure she would want from now on. Issei started sucking on her right nipple while caressing her left tit flesh.

They said nothing else, only enjoying the pleasure of the flesh. Issei slowly gaining power in his thrusts while Rias met his thrust with her own. Both not really knowing what they were doing but seemed to know what the other wanted.

The flesh dance lasted for ten more minutes until Issei felt a familiar churn in his sack. "R-Rias! I-I" He couldn't really get out as he slowed a bit.

"M-Me too!" She moaned out. "I-I've never felt like this!" She squealed, holding his body closer to hers. "Ki-Kiss me!" She pleaded. "Kiss me when we cum!" And that is what he did the next instant. His lips attacked her own, tongue mashing tongue as the new lovers came together.

"Issei!"

"Rias!"

Both shouted the others names as they climaxed together. Issei kept himself buried in his senior, tensing his hips far, until his orgasm faded with him flopping between her slick tits.

Rias was shaking against his exploding rod while letting out a silent scream, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her vision became white with little black spots littering her eyes. Drool rolled down her lips with a big happy smile on her face. 'Amazing!' The princess thought in pure bliss of being filled to the brim with Issei's dick-cream.

The crimson haired woman was spent like her lover. The orgasm he gave her was much more powerful than what she's ever given to herself. 'I guess I know why Akeno wants to have sex so much.' She idly thought of her best-friend's thought of having sex with a younger man.

"Th-That was…" Issei muttered out, his head still trapped in her cleavage. "Amazing." Rias finished with a dreamy smile. Issei nodded between her breasts. The new lovers just stayed like this, neither moving nor talking.

Twenty minutes of basking in the afterglow, Issei decided to ask something that he knew would change his life. "What does this make us? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked, now looking into the blushing face of Rias Gremory.

'B-B-Boyfriend?!' She thought, letting another moment of immaturity show. She was still a teenage girl that's never dated before so this felt really sudden. 'Then again, this whole thing feels sudden but…welcomed.' She mused to herself as she reflected on how fast this was and how this came to pass.

Issei waited with baited breath as he watched Rias look off in deep thought. He was freaking out on the inside. What if she didn't want him and just threw him away after she found someone better?!

"…Yes." His head shot up in obvious shock. 'D-Did I just!' He thought trying to process the whisper.

"What?" Issei could only ask as his lover turned her sea-green eyes to him. "I said yes. I would like to be your girlfriend." She repeated herself shyly. And thus began the relationship between a princess and a commoner.

~1 Month Later~

'This has been the greatest month of my life!' Were the happy thoughts of Issei as he walked down the street, his fingers laced with his girlfriends, Rias Gremory.

Issei and Rias had been acting normal around school. Both acting like anything changed; Issei still fawning over her from a distance while she pretended he didn't even exists.

Thought, what people didn't know, was when there was no one in the hallway the two were together. He giggled when he remembered the first time they had sex in school.

~Flashback: twenty-five days ago~

It was just a normal day at Kuhou Academy as the students sat in class listening to their teacher's lectures. However for two individuals this was another day to get closer to each other and deepening their relationship.

In the boy's restroom Issei was sitting on the toilet with a pleased grin on his face. Why the pleased grin? Well…his new girlfriend, Rias Gremory, was currently on her knees, top down, giving him a much needed titty-fuck. "Ah! Rias it feels so good." Issei said with closed eyes in bliss. Basking in the sensation on his cock getting smothered by the crimson haired beauties heavenly bosom.

"I'm glad." Rias giggled a little. "I thought you might enjoy this." She said sporting a large blush as she continued to bounce her giant breasts on his member. She could feel her mind going in a light haze as she felt the heat of his cock against her skin. Rias rubbed her one of her jugs up while she moved the other down, making Issei moan at the mew sensation.

"I think you're enjoying this too, Rias." She heard his remark and saw his coy smirk. "I've noticed how much you like giving me a titty-fuck. You're such a naughty girl, senpai." He said with a smirk still in place.

It was true and the crimson princess couldn't deny that she loved giving pleasure to her lover through her breasts. Her nipples were naturally sensitive and the feeling of his hard pole against them made her feel really good as her body heated up from the overwhelming pleasure.

Rias wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smirk off her boyfriend's face. With that in mind she suddenly squeezed her tits together, getting a louder groan from the brunette. "Don't get too cocky, Issei-kun." She shot back. "Just for that, I'm going to make you cum so hard." She promised and proceeded to rub her breasts on his pole while adding her tongue on what her tit-flesh couldn't cover.

"Ahh!" Issei groaned harder as his head rested on the titled walls on the bathroom. "Shit! Bounce those tits!" He encouraged. 'She's so easy to tempt.' He thought, remembering how his girlfriend could tease but couldn't take it herself. This gave him leeway to get more pleasure from the princess.

The kneeling red head brought her nipples inward, rubbing the stiff pink flesh against the throbbing head. In addition to that, she licked and sucked whatever pre-cum that shot out. The taste of his cum was perhaps Rias' favorite thing, after these past five days of ingesting the liquid, mouth and pussy lips, none stop.

Rias could feel herself getting wet; her underwear slightly riding up her twitching pussy lips. 'Come on! Cum already!' She shouted internally. Wanting his cum, she let his member go and before he could protest she took his penis deep into her maw.

Her lips trailed up and down his member. She sucked tightly, constricting her throat muscles around his rod, while bobbing her head in rapid succession.

That did it. Issei instantly shot up and moved his hips in a blur of speed. God did she know how to suck cock! "Fuck! I'm going to cum!" He yelled a little when he felt her mouth tighten even more around his rampaging prick.

After a few more thrusts he felt the tightening in his testacies becoming too great. "Rias!" He roared while letting his baby batter fly into Rias' waiting throat.

She easily took the hot spunk down her throat, no longer gagging on the load like she in the beginning of their relationship. Her increased skills showing off as she grabbed his hips, keeping the cum that would leak from the initial explosion.

As he exploded in her mouth; she came a little, shown in the form of a small puddle underneath her knees. After his climax ended she let him go in a heap of slight exhaustion. "Amazing as always." He got out with a little heaviness in his breath.

The cum slurping Rias didn't even take into account his words. Her mind too drunk on the taste of Issei's cum. She needed more inside her, and she knew where she wanted to be plugged in next. "More! I want more inside!" She whispered, slightly crazed on his cum. Her tone easily made Issei's not so little solider stand back at attention.

With an extended hand, "Well, get on." He beckoned. Rias gladly accepted the hand and mounted Issei, her lower lips hovering over his leaking cock. She could feel her body shake with anticipation of his hot cock penetrating her again and again until she was on the floor, skin covered in his white goo. A beautiful yet somewhat depraved expression appeared on her face as she smirked at her man.

"Time to suck those big balls of yours dry." Rias promised in a lust-filled tone. Even if she was embarrassed she couldn't resist this anymore. Issei only smirked as he let the princess spear herself on his twitching pole.

"Ahh!" She moaned loudly as she instantly began to bounce her delicious body on his cock like it was a trampoline. Her hips bucking, up and down, wildly as she moaned like a cheap whore.

"Y-You h-have no idea-shit!-how much I needed you inside me!" She mumbled, her breasts flailing in her lovers face. "J-Just sitting in class…was torture." She babbled between her bounces and little yelps when Issei bit into her hard tips.

"Ug! M-Me too." Issei grunted as he rested both hands on her wide hips, helping her get his cock even deeper inside her. "I-I was going crazy. I really wanted to fuck you when I saw you walk through the hallway." Issei confessed.

He remembered when Rias and her best friend Akeno, the second hottest girl in school, walked down the hall like always. Issei's friends little comments made him a little angry. They said they'd like to, 'Hit it and quit it', but he also smirked a little. The brunette was living that dream, only that she was his and his alone.

"Y-You're a goddess!" He groaned out as he stared at his bouncing lover with upmost affection. Issei quickly buried his head in her bosom. Licking and lightly biting into the skin. "Ug!" His groans were muffled by her breasts when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his head, pushing him closer to her heart.

Rias's face gained a bright red huge after hearing what Issei called her. It made her heart soar with deeper love for the man, knowing he thought the world of her and her alone. Not her family or her title; just her.

The love struck girl kept her love close as she rode his cock harder. Their hips meeting in a fleshy slap that resonated through the room. The lewd sound only increased their desire as Issei was released from his flesh prison. He quickly grabbed her back and stood up and began to fuck-carry her. Bouncing her up and down his prick.

"I-I'm close!" Issei grunted with eyes closed. The familiar knot in his testacies making itself known to the humping teen. Rias wrapped her arms around his body, her head resting on his shoulder. "M-Me too! Let's cum together!" Rias muffled out. She rutted her hips against her lovers powerful tool so deep inside.

After ten more thrusts Issei exploded. "Rias!" He shouted as his warm liquid exploded in her open womb. Feeling his cum made Rias cum while biting Issei's neck. Her squeals muffled as she latched her mouth on Issei's shoulder.

~Flashback End~

'I still can't believe we haven't gotten caught!' Issei thought with a perverted grin and nosebleed as he recalled them having sex in the bathrooms, empty classrooms, and roof. No one seemed to notice them and the excitement of being caught really turned Rias on.

Right now Issei was wearing regular clothing, blue t-shirt, black pants, and sneakers. Rias was wearing something odd, a coat over something he had yet to see.

The pervert was happy today because Rias said she had something special planned from him and he hopped it was something super erotic. He was so lost in his fantasies he didn't realize they were standing in front of the train where they had their first encounter.

"Ise." Rias's lovely voice caught his attention. "I thought we might enjoy a train ride today." She said with a sweet smile.

Issei's heart warmed as he saw the smile he was only able to see from the number one idol of school. "This was the train where we met." Issei said with a smile after seeing the train number. Looking to his love he noticed the mischievous smile adoring her lips. "What are you planning?" He asked with mirth.

Rias only gave him a mysterious giggle. "You'll see." She said, sticking out her tongue.

Issei just smiled as he let his girl drag him into the train. Stepping inside the car they could see it was pretty crowded. A lot of school kids and business people standing around. As he looked around he didn't see Rias's face gain a reddish tint.

'This is even better than I hoped!' She inwardly cheered. The princess then put her plan into action. Going up behind her love she gently moved him to an open seat and pushed him down.

The brunette looked up to his girlfriend in slight confusion. 'What's she up to?' He asked himself. His eyes were then drawn to her delicate hands that were trailing up her coat, lightly touching herself as she went.

Rias giggled silently as she watched Issei staring at her with such intensity it made her a little wet. "I have a treat for you, my love." She whispered in a sultry voice.

"Y-Yea." Issei said in wonder.

"I hope you love this," She continued as she grabbed the edges of her coat. "Because I'm going to make this yours and these people's lucky day." With that she threw he coat of her body, drawing everyone's attention.

What they saw made everyone blush in shock. Issei's pants almost couldn't handle the strain as his eyes feasted upon Rias's attire.

She was currently clad in the female uniform from Kuhou. That in itself usually got his libido running but this one had a distinct quality about it. It was a size too small! The normal uniform was already pretty form fitting but with this one Issei and all the occupants on the train could easily make out her slim wait, firm ass, and giant tits.

"W-What the fuck!" One of the business men said in shock and arousal as he saw the teen in such apparel.

"T-T-That's Rias-senpai!" One of the female students realized with an even greater blush.

The red heads devil side relished in the attention her body gave her. It was something she didn't admit but she loved the attention she naturally grabbed. Twirling on her heel she enjoyed the gasps she received when they saw her breast almost rip out of her tight shirt.

"Hello all." She greeted. "I have a special treat for my boyfriend Issei and I would like to share this with all of you." She announced as she then snapped her fingers, creating a pole in the middle of the car.

"H-How did that get their?!" Were the collective questions of the passengers.

Issei, while not used to this, could only shake his head at his girlfriend's antics. 'She really does live up to her devil heritage.' He though amused. Rias had told him what she really was after two weeks of being together.

While he was shocked, not really expecting their too be actual devils living amongst them, he accepted it. He was a fan of the supernatural, devil porn, so it was an amazingly erotic thought to have a girlfriend that was a creature of lust and greed.

Rias was even happier that Issei didn't freak out as she expected. He was intent to keep this relationship going. She even rewarded him with two hours of unholy sex!

Their questions all died down when sensual music played over the intercom. All eyes watched as Rias slowly strutted her way to the pole. Near the pole she started her dance, her hips moving and gyrating in a slow, hypnotical, fashion.

Her skirt was so short that when she thrust her pelvis at the crowd they were able to catch a glimpse of her panties. Looking over her shoulder she sent them a saucy wink and shook her enticing rear; enjoying the fresh blood that seeped from their noses.

"W-Wow! A-A white G-string!" One of the horny males said, covering the fron of his pants.

"W-What a goddess! And she's only a teen!" His friend said, shocked that this girl had such sexuality at such a young age.

"R-Rias-senpai! S-She's so amazing!" A female student whispered with a neon blush. The other students could only agree as some started to rub themselves slightly.

Rias only smirked as she heard the praise. Swiveling her hips again she was able to shimmy some of her skirt off to show her thin, almost invisible, underwear. Her beautiful body finally reached the pole. Stretching one hand out, she rested it against the cold steel and slowly jerked her hand up and down while looking at the men with bedroom eyes.

Issei was staring with wide eyes. He couldn't believe Rias was doing this! He knew she had a thing about getting caught but this was pretty crazy. Then again…he couldn't deny that he found it sexy as hell to watch his love flaunt what she had to others. It was like a massive middle finger as he was able to bed such a lovely creature. Knowing this he sat back and enjoyed the show with a grin.

With an extravagant twirl around the pole, Rias landed in a low crouch, with her pelvis leaning on the pole. Slowly, almost painfully, she grinded her clad lower lips against the cold steel, sending pleasurable shivers down the princess's spine.

At full height she moved away from the pole. "Get a closer look everyone." She announced with her alluring voice. Quickly grabbing the edge of her blouse she ripped it clean off. Everyone got the delicious sight of Rias wearing a half-bra which showed a ridiculous amount of cleavage.

"Uhhh!" Were the only sound the men could utter as drool poured out of their mouths as they looked at the heavenly breasts.

"W-Wow! Their even bigger than we thought!" A female student whispered, now feeling her own breasts in pleasure.

"I-I know. I'm so jealous!" Her friend whispered with a big blush as she started to slightly rub her flower.

"Watch me, watch my breast shake around." She pleaded while she began to move her hands up her body. Her hips began too move fiercer than before, making her tits jiggle about in an erotic display that made every spectator even more aroused.

"Fufuf." She giggled hotly as she continued to sway her body around the pole. When she faced the people she pivoted herself for them to enjoy the massive bounce of her tight ass and bosom. "Keep watching…it gets me so hot." She whispered, really getting into this whole stripping in public tease.

Rias continued to tease them all this way for a few more antagonizing minutes. Her erotic dance around the pole, her thrusts, tits bouncing, ass flailing, and even touching her wet flower.

Issei was finally getting a little tired of the only skin she relieve being her breast, while he loved it, he wanted more. "Take off your bottoms my love." Issei's request cut through the song and comments of 'So hot!', 'I'd love to fuck her even if it would get me in jail!', and 'She's so amazing and elegant!'

Rias looked back to Issei with a lovely smirk. "Anything you wish, Ise." She cooed playfully. Knowing what to do next, the princess slowly let both hands trail down her body which had a slight shine to it from the light sweat she had accumulated. The sight further strained Issei's pants, almost making them tear and fuck his girlfriend on the spot. 'Soon Issei, soon you can have me in front of these people.' Rias sent mentally as she could see her boyfriend restraining himself.

She sexily shimmied her ass, making the skirt slowly fall from her wide hips. She danced around the pole, twisting and turning with her breast shaking every which way. After a few more turns her skirt finally fell to the floor where she proceeded to kick it into the crowd. Many of the males didn't even go for it as they gazed upon her very revealing underwear.

It was a white thin strapped G-string that barely covered her sex. And even if it was covered all could see her pussy juice staining them. "Holy fuck! What a horny bitch!" One of the males finally said as he watched Rias shake her fat ass around the pole.

She pressed the cold steel between her bosom and sexily slid up and down, making sure to thrust her ass out as she came down only to do it again. "What I would give to be that pole right now!" Another said with his hand covering his erection.

Issei watched, with rapt attention, as Rias swung herself around the pole, her whole body going around the pole. Her long, sexy, legs wrapped around the steel as she slowly slid down with her hands trailing down her sweaty body.

No one could really speak as the music started to slow a little that was when the princess decided to throw off everything. With one last extravagant twirl she threw her bra off, hitting one of her female students face, and soon came her underwear as she climbed the pole making sure her lower lips were pressed against the rod.

As she climbed her sexy string finally left her creamy hips, hitting the ground in a silent thump. The males jumped on the last piece of clothing like it was their last meal. The red head only smirked as she finally came down with a spin around the pole.

Hitting the floor she ended her dance with a few more hip thrusts and posed with her left hand pinching her right nipple harshly while she plunged two of her right hands in her soaked pussy.

Issei couldn't take it anymore. With great haste he sat up and roughly groped his girlfriend's breasts. Her sexy moans made him harder. With a small growl he leaned close to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine as her skin prickled. "Teleport us away. I can't take it anymore." He whispered and licked the side of her neck sensually. "I need to punish this slutty body for revealing itself to people other than me." He ended as he pushed his hard, covered, cock into her naked ass.

"Of course, Ise-sama~." She teased lightly while grounding her ass into his cock. "You never saw me doing such things in front of you." She announced to the crowd, her eyes a crimson, signaling her use of demonic powers.

All nodded with a 'Hai' so with her work done she snapped her fingers and teleported her love to a place where she knew he'd like.

Opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight on the fountain in the middle of the park. What really caught his eyes was the person on the fountain. His girl, Rias, was sitting on the edge with her legs sexily crossed, her green eyes smoldering with lust. "W-Were going to do it here?" He asked with lustful hope.

"Hm." She hummed in response. "It was our first date after all. Since we didn't fuck here I thought our anniversary would be a good way to christen the fountain." She informed with the most perverted grin, putting his to shame, he's ever seen.

With a grin, he walked over to Rias with his dick twitching, ready to impale her. Rias was waiting, shaking, with anticipation for the man meat to be inside her again. But when he was right in front of her he kneeled down, and spread her legs.

Issei had a front view of her twitching pussy, its juices streaming down to her unused rosebud. He gave thought to taking that but decided to wait for next time. He wanted a little taste of his favorite drink.

Rias was blushing up a storm when Issei was just staring at her exposed sex for almost a minute now. "I-Ise! Stop staring! It's embarrassing!" She whined a little.

"Nothing about you is embarrassing. Your pretty lips are twitching so lewdly down here." He commented as he lightly traced his fingers around her labia, enjoying her shocked moans. "It looks like it needs to be stuffed thought." He quipped with a smirk.

Just as she was about to whine again she threw her head back in pleasure. "Agh!" As right now Issei had his head between her legs, tonguing her wet sex like it was the last drink he'll ever have. "S-So deep!" She groaned as she felt his tongue hitting all her sweet spots.

"Who knew the princess on the Gremory clan was such a perv who loved to get her pussy licked?" Issei said cheekily, removing his lips from her mound for a second. Before she could say anything else he plunged his face back in and, with wild abandonment, toughened her honey-pot. Issei couldn't believe it when Rias told him that she was an actual princess. While the Devil thing was shocking, he got over it quickly, seeing as Rias was not like all those stories of devils stated. He was nailing a princess! She even loved him! How lucky could he get?!

"Ah!" Rias yelled, her voice echoed through the park. Her hands quickly found their way to the back of his head and pushed him further into her dripping cunt. "D-Don't say such things! It's embarrassing!" She whined but it was kind of contradicted as she pushed him closer to him.

Issei only smirked around his well and continued his oral pleasure. He grabbed her hips and proceeded to lightly nip at her clint. The response was something he greatly enjoyed.

"AH! O-Oh shit!" Rias thrashed around when Issei bit her most sensitive place. "I-I-I'm cumming so hard!" She screeched as she squirted so hard on Issei, covering his open mouth.

Lapping all the tasty liquid, Issei's taste buds sung to him. He couldn't get enough of her body. Everything about her was delicious. Her orgasm tampered off after a moment as Issei slowly licked off the liquid that he didn't swallow.

"Thanks for the drink, Rias-chan." He said with a perverted grin as he licked the last off his lips. "You even made me hard. See?" He stood, his raging man-meat twitching in her face.

Rias's blush was atomic as she looked at her loves penis. Seeing such a monster and knowing this thing was inside her very often caused her to get horny again. She easily opened her mouth and gave the hard head a slow lick. "What will you do with such a problem then?" Asked the sultry princess.

"What do you want me to do?" The brunette asked. Issei watched Rias give his cock another licking then leaned her lovely body against the fountain. "Put that big cock in its home. It hasn't been filled for a whole day now." She requested with her hand outstretched.

Issei walked over with such confidence it made Rias a little weak in the knees. Seeing him in such a demanding position made her hot! "What do you want me to do again?" Issei's asked.

Rias's green eyes were dark with lust as she stared, un-ashamed, at his pulsing cock. "I want that big horse dick of yours inside my tight pussy." She said, spreading her lower-lips for him to look. "Ravage me pussy! Don't even think of stopping even if people show up. Show them how a real man satisfies his bitch!" She ended, bucking her hips towards his cock in submission.

The brunette stalked his girlfriend, eyeing her figure with obvious lust, just within a foot of Rias, he pounced, pinning her to the fountain wall. Not caring for her surprised face, he shoved his cock deep inside her dripping cunt.

"AHHH!" She squealed happily as Issei quickly buried his cock over and over again inside Rias. "Yes!" She yelled happily, throwing her arms around his neck, squashing her tits against his broad chest. "Fuck me Ise! Fuck me hard! Make me see white!" She pleaded as the pleasure she was receiving was immense.

She could feel the heat that his meat-stick naturally gave off. The heat only made her hotter in response. All she could do was weakly buck her hips, meeting his powerful thrust.

Issei was growling lightly. Her tight pink lips were suffocating his cock. Whenever he pulled back out her insides tightened, not wanting to let his stick go. "Ug!" He grunted with exertion. "You're so tight Rias!" He stated looking into her clouded blue-green eyes. "Look at you! Already in a daze and it's only been a few minutes!" He said with a cheeky smile, his thrust slowing but still strong enough to make her tits shake erotically.

Rias gave him a mock glare and pout that made him almost squeal like a girl at how cute she looked right then. "I-It's all-all your fault…Issei." She grounded out between pants. "Y-Your cock is too good!" She let out a yelp when Issei grabbed her ass in a firm grip and stood up, bringing her impaled body with him. "I'm addicted to you now!" She didn't see the happiness that shined in his eyes when she said that.

"Hehe." He chuckled a little, caressing her delicious ass. "It's because your body is so sinful. I can't help but want to fuck you whenever I can." He revealed lightly spanking her ass. The light slaps made her pussy constrict against his deep twitching rod.

While she liked the light slaps she wanted this to be harder. "I-Issei harder! I want you to fuck me harder!" She whined. The brunette gladly did so, slowly picking his pace up, flesh clashing was heard through the park.

"N-N-No!" She thrashed about, not liking the slightly faster pace. "Harder! I want it harder! Fuck me into a coma again!" She demanded, fully glaring at her boyfriend.

He gulped lightly. She's only did this once before, with the same cause, him being too slow. He wanted to tease her at first but now, seeing she wanted more, he decided to give her what she wanted. Treating her like his little slut.

"You asked for it!" He warned, gripping her ass tighter, electing a moan from the bouncing princess. Pulling her off his prick, he didn't care for the disappointed growl, then smashed her back on his prick in a brutal fashion.

Even with Rias letting out a shriek he continued to ram his crimson goddess. His sensitive head felt all the crevices of Rias's insides. "FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!" Was Rias's mantra as she bounced on his cock like a bull. 'His cock is so good!' She though happily as she loved the feeling of his cock kissing her womb.

Issei's eyes were drawn to the bouncing tits that were currently covered in her sweat. Licking his lips, he hungrily slammed his mouth around the pink nipple.

"AH! Suck my tits!" She yelled out, cradling his head into her teat. He didn't need any more encouragement as he feasted upon her tit-flesh. Her sweat only increased the taste. 'Everything about her is delicious!' He thought as he continued sucking her left breast and roughly massaging her ass. "Shit! Grope me harder!" She pleaded, loving how she was being manhandled by her love.

He did as requested, smacking her fat ass with hard slaps. "D-Damn!" He grunted as he felt her walls tighten even more around his pole. She really loved being spanked. He kept bringing her down while he meet her lovely hips in the middle, getting deeper into her trembling womb. Issei sucked her nipple and stretched the smooth skin, and let it pop out of his mouth for a moment before he licked at the wet nub with gusto.

"Y-Your cock's kissing my womb!" She yelled in ecstasy. Rias's mind was so focused on his dick she didn't realize, after five more minutes of being fuck-carried, her hands were planted back on the fountains wall with her lover thrusting from behind.

Issei watched the skin of her ass ripple with each thrust. His hips moved in a blur, making Rias's lower cheeks red from the force. Reaching around he harshly pulled and played with her bosom.

"Y-You rea-really love m-my breasts." Rias commented between thrusts. She looked back to see Issei staring back at her. Feeling an unavoidable pull, she leaned back and captured his lips in a hard kiss.

He moaned deeply in the kiss. One of his hands left her bosom and framed her cheek, stroking the soft skin with upmost affection. Letting her lips go he kept her close, foreheads touching as her tits jiggled in his hands. "M-Maybe." He smirked and gave her a light peck. "But that's only one of the things I love about you, my princess." He told her.

Rias's eyes watered. This was too much for her! "Oh Issei!" She said with a happy smile. No one has ever been so kind to her and it was her dream come true to be loved for who she is and this was the man who did. "Keep fucking me! Yeah!" She yelled out as he slapped her ass and brought her head down to the cold concrete.

Seeing her in such a position, ass high in the air, hair a disheveled mess, body glistening in the moonlight…he couldn't stop his hips as they pounded against her wide hips.

"C-Cumming!" She announced after a few more powerful thrusts. Issei heard it but didn't care, keeping his thrust deep and powerful. Biting the inside of his lips he fought back his own release as he felt Rias squirt all over his cock, her walls constricting his cock.

When she loosened up a little he speed his pace back up. Rias only squeeled as she felt Issei pick his pace back to the max. "I-I-Issei…I-I-I-I just came! I'm still sensitive!" She protested weakly.

Not wanting to hear it he grabbed her crimson locks and brought her up to his height. "I don't care." He snarled making Rias's eyes widen in surprise at this new wild side of Issei. "You demanded me to fuck you hard, so that's what I intend to do!" And with that he fucked her with even more intensity.

Flipping her to face her, he captured her lips and bucked his hips against his and instantly brought her back down, setting the bone-crushing rhythm.

Rias scremed in his mouth. This fucking too intense for her as she began to lightly pound on his chest. She heard a growl erupt from his chest and yelled again when Issei slipped one of his fingers in her rear-end. She escaped his kiss and moaned loudly "I-Issei! T-That's MHP!" She only got that little out as he grabbed her tongue with his again.

The two appendages danced, Issei's dominating hers. She couldn't keep up anymore so she submitted to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she let him fuck her in the air like a wild animal.

Issei couldn't take it anymore after fifteen more minutes of fucking Rias in the air. With a snarl he pressed her into the ground and began to plough her ass into the stone. "I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in this tight cunt!" The brunette shouted.

"C-C-Cum! Cum inside!" Rias was barely able to slur those words as Issei soon let his hot load go with a roar. "ISSEI!" She shouted her lovers name in bliss as she felt his cum pour into her like a river.

Issei soon flopped on Rias's bosom, a little tired from fucking her so hard. "W-Wow!" He heard her whisper making him smirk between her tits.

"Thanks. I don't know what got into me thought." He chuckled sheepishly. "Don't be. I actually…liked it." She muttered red faced.

They rested for a little until Rias felt him get hard once more. "You're hopeless you know." She teased feeling Issei's lips attached to her nipples.

"Don't give me that." Issei shot back. "Your cunt's pretty tight around me too." She blushed a little but smiled at him.

"Let's continue." With that Issei carried her to the bench close by and let her mount him and set the rhythm of this session.

"I-ISSEI!" The two heard loud shouts from behind. With an annoyed grunt, recognizing the voices, he looked to see his perverted 'friends' looking at Rias and him.

"What?!" He shouted back. He really didn't want to deal with them right now, even though it funny to see their shocked faces. They obviously didn't believe Rias, the great one-sama, currently on Issei's cock.

"You bastard! How did you land Rias Gremory!?" The bald one, Matsuda, while the glasses wearing one, Motohama, nodded his head rapidly.

"Don't be such a greedy bastard!" Motohama shouted as he leered at Rias who now shivered in disgust at feeling their eyes on her. Only Issei could see her naked body now!

"Shut up already!" Issei shouted, finally at his wits end with the two. They looked at him in shock, even Rias looked surprised. She knew the three were friends but she's never heard Issei yell at them while the others are known to yell and beat up on him.

"I'm not just fucking her! I love her and she loves me!" He stated now glaring at them, with a slight blush. "And if you want a girl, stop being perverts! Now you know why I stopped peeping with you for this month! I don't need too, I have Rias!" He said passionately as he turned his gaze back to the girl mounted on him.

Rias looked at Issei with teary eyes. This man never stopped making her lover him more! She leaned in for a deep kiss and moaned in the kiss when he stuck his tongue, battling with her own.

"You dick!" Both yelled and went to run and punch him but were stopped by an inviable force. "What the fuck!?" The monkey looking one shouted in shock.

Rias disengaged the kiss, getting a growl of protest, and looked over their shoulder. "Could you both leave? My boyfriend and I are having a special moment." She asked politely but her expression soon hardened.

"Shut up! This has to do with the traitor who abandoned us and lost his virginity before us! It's only fair that we fuck you now!" Motohama yelled in rage, pointing at Rias.

Issei was about to yell at them but Rias got off his rod and fully glared at them, making them flinch, even Issei winced a little with the ice in her tone.

"Get the hell out of here now." He demanded. "Neither of you can possibly match Issei and his massive dick." She proved this by bringing him up and showed the two his ten inched, three inch thick, member. The two silently cried as they comparison their own five and a half inched dongs to this giant member.

"Yeah…but two cocks will be even greater than one." Matsuda said with a smug grin which Motohama gained as well.

Issei glared at them and when he was about to speak Rias looked at him. From the look in her eyes he knew what she wanted to do in an instant. She wanted to show them how wrong they were. "Shall we?" He asked with a smug grin.

"Let's show these limp dicked fools how you satisfy a woman." Hearing what she said the perverted duo of M&M were shocked. They couldn't believe Rias Gremory was saying these things.

Issei went up behind her and snaked his hands and grabbed the back-side of her creamy thighs. With a small grunt he positioned her wet honeypot over his twitching cock. "Get a close look." Rias announced with steamy eyes.

They watched as Issei's cock was stuffed inside Rias's tight cunt and were jealous because she was already moaning loudly and he only stuck his head in.

"AH! Issei just your cock's head is amazing!" Rias moaned, leaning her body against him. "Ah!" She shouted when Issei brought her hips up then jam it back down to meet his thrust.

He fucked her like this, her pussy on full display for the perverts shocked faces. Issei groped her lovely legs and grunted as her cunt was beginning to really tighten around his pole.

"Ah! Y-You're getting-fuck-off on this aren't you, Rias?" He asked between thrusts.

"Y-Yes! F-Feeling their eyes on us when we fuck…it's so good!" Rias moaned wantonly. Issei took his time to take one hand from her leg and twisted her tits.

"Look. Look at how good she feels to get fucked like this!" The boy demanded they look as his cock continuously sawed its way in and out of Rias's pussy.

"F-Fuck you!" Both shouted in rage.

"N-No fuck you two!" Rias shouted at them with her sexy moans growing louder when Issei let her legs down and slapped her ass. "H-He's fucking me sooo good! Neither of your limp dicks can make me feel good!"

Issei then brought Rias's head to his and met in a sloppy duel. His tongue quickly dominated hers as she bucked her hips as harshly as she could against her loves blurred hips.

"T-Tell everyone!" Issei grunted. "Tell them I am Rias Gremory's master!" When he said that he felt Rias's pussy juice overflow onto his cock. "See! Even her pussy agrees that you can't have this! He shouted.

I-Issei!" Rias moaned louder when Issei slapped her ass and tits. "I-I-I'm going to cum! I'm gonna cum so hard on your glorious cock!" She shouted with heavy breaths. The two were in shock that Rias was shaking her hips wildly on Issei's cock.

"M-Me too!" He grunted back as his thrusts never stopped. His hips thundering into her velvet walls with great force. It was too amazing that it made her cum first with Issei soon following, filling her to the brim. Their combined cum dripping on the floor.

Leaning back on the bench in a huff, Issei loved the feeling of Rias's soft breasts squashed against his face. "A-Amazing Issei! I love being your woman." She cooed and lightly petted his head. "More. Fuck me more in front of them. Fuck me into oblivion." She beseeched her 'master' kissing his face all over.

"You asked for it." And with that he sharply thrusted upwards. His member digging into her walls. Rias was now shaking herself on his rod. Her breasts wildly bounced in front of Issei.

"Suck my tits! They're craving to be mauled!" Rias demanded, pushing her bust in Issei's face. The boy didn't need to be told as he instantly latched onto her flailing tit and sucked, licked, and feasted upon the flesh. "Yes! Fuck yes! It's so good! Your cock is so deep! I love it!" She shouted, her head thrown back with her hair flying in the air.

The duo of M&M could do nothing but watch in anger. "You asshole! How could you do this!? Let us fuck her too! She's obviously a horny slut that enjoys a good fuck! Let us rock her world!" The bald one demanded.

"Y-Y-You two could never satisfy me or any girl-fuck right there is soo good-in school." She moaned in-between slurs of cursing as Issei slapped her ass and his hard thrust became deeper as he rapidly pulled her down on his cock as he thrusted back up.

"What a shameless girl you are, Senpai." Issei commented cheekily as he palmed her tits, roughly twisting and pulling at her hard nipples. He took great pride in seeing Rias's eyes roll to the back of her head when he bite into her skin. "Tell me and them." He began, leaning his head into her ear. The hot breath making her pussy wetter. "Tell them what a shameless whore you are. Tell them that only my cock can satisfy you. I'm your master. Say it!" He demanded with a hard slap to her tit and ass.

The combined pleasure and pain made her cum on his dick, lubing it to kiss her womb directly. "Yes!" She screeched. "Only you're cock can make me cum like this! No one else can even come close to your glorious cock! These limp dicked fool can't even make me moan!" She sneered at the two.

"Watch! Watch as this man makes me his!" She moaned wantonly. Her meaty legs slapping against his lap in a dance of pleasure. Lips parting, tongue laying across her lovely face. She moaned like a common street whore when Issei grabbed her by her long hair and smashed his lips to hers.

Nothing could stop her hips as they meet her loves with gusto. No thoughts entered her mind except, 'He's fucking me to death!' Escaping the kiss she moaned loudly into his ear. "D-D-Destroy me! F-F-Fuck me! I-I-I'm going to cum so hard on you!" She yelled out.

By now the perverts were slightly crying as their friend fucked without them. "Fuck you Issei! We'll get you back!" They both shouted and ran to plot their revenge against their ex-friend.

Issei paid them no mind as he continued to inhale Rias's tit while he thundered his penis into her womb. His mind in ecstasy as he felt his lower head being suffocated between Rias's walls. "M-ME too!" He grounded out. "T-Tell me how much you want me to cum! Tell me how you're a fuck whore for my cock! Rias!" He demanded with a shout, picking her up roughly and brought her back down.

Rias threw her head back as she came around his twitching cock. "I-I need it! I want to be your cock-sleeve forever! I don't care who finds out! My family, peerage, anyone' I don't give a fuck! As long as I have your cock and delicious cum!" Rias yelled as loud as she could. Her body trembling as she felt Issei's load finally explode inside.

"Here! Here's your precious cum my crimson whore!" He roared with a mighty thrust as his tower ejaculated his white seed into Rias Gremory.

Feeling the last spurt on cum leak out of her full pussy she collapsed on her love. Her eyes heavy in exhaustion. "Y-You know," She said tired. "You'll get some rumors about this." She warned lightly.

The brunette only chuckled against her bountiful bosom. "Let it happen. I'll show them all not to mess with you and me." He promised looking up to her sea-green eyes. "I love you Rias Gremory." He said with passion.

Rias easily reciprocated his smile and kissed his lips softly. "And I love you, Issei Hyoudou." With that, Rias teleported them to his bedroom for a goodnight sleep after a few more rough sessions.

 **END**

 **Just need to say some things:**

 **I did this for the IsseixRias fans since I plan to not have them shipped in the main story. Don't worry though, Rias will be paired with someone Kitsune heir. One of my other OC's. If you want a page for them say so by P.M. or review.**

 **Alright that's it for the Rias portion of this two-shot. Tell me what you think and I'll get back to you. Hope you like it and if you don't oh well. You can't appease to everyone and it's cool. Also the device was something that was familiar to the device of the erotic manga 'Sweet Guys'. Thank you for reading and all.**

 **Chapter 5 of Kitsune Heir is in development and I'm not really close to where I want to be for the chapter. I've been focused on RL and this story. But now that this chap is done I'm focusing on my main story for now. Might take a few more weeks; three maybe four weeks. Have a nice day all!**

 **Spoiler Alert: After I'm done the next chapter I'll most likely make a squeal with two more girls joining the fray. I have them set so don't moan and complain on them.**

 **Preview for next chapter:** _ **"Ara ara Buchou." Rias looked around to see her queen, Akeno, looking at her with a blush. "Who knew you were so lewd. Fufuf." She placed her hand of her red face and giggled at her king.**_

 **STORM OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all of those who followed and favored this story! I thought it was not going to be liked but I guess I was wrong. Thank you for those who are reading this. Shout out to beta: Soulvanguard.**

 **Now! Here is the second chapter that will include the fallen angel/devil hybrid teas Akeno! Warning: Public sex, hardcore, tight clothing, threesome, dirty talk, masturbation, and BDSM. Also check the ending author note. I'll put something in there I think you will all enjoy and hope for.**

 **legihno: Wait is over and thanks.**

 **The Composcreator: Yup.**

 **Sekiryutei Issei Hyoudou: Thanks. I was worried that I didn't capture the character correctly.**

 **UnsanMusho: I stopped with them because they are mainly the hottest two in the anime. I will never do Koneko because I don't really like the thought of a little girl having sex. No Asia because I think she is too innocent for such acts of lust. How does it seem NTR?**

 **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam: Thanks.**

 **Mike Kromer: This should answer all your needs.**

 **Tsukune08: I might do a story line. Depends how you all feel about this. Thanks for the advice about more than one sentence for climax portion.**

 **TheLaughingStalk: Thanks. I, personally, like dirty talk much better.**

 **noobsaleh: Thanks and I have not seen one like this so far, that's why I wrote it.**

 **Screaming With Your Mouth Shut: Ooookay…I don't know how to respond to that but thanks…I guess?**

 **Isseis' New Play-thing**

Issei Hyoudou was lying in bed with a big smile. Why one would ask? Well there are two reasons. One was that his crimson haired lover, Rias Gremory, was currently wrapped around him while she slept…naked. Secondly it has been a few weeks since his and Rias's relationship, of two months, has been made public to the academy thanks to the perverted duo of M&M blabbed to the whole school about what they saw.

He frowned as he remembered the accusations he faced at school the next day.

~Flashback~

The couple were openly walking to school holding hands. Rias was wearing a happy smile with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. Issei was in a similar position as he grinned when he saw his girlfriend happy. He would do anything to make her smile.

"L-Look! Those perverts were right! Issei is walking with Rias-oneesama!" One of the students yelled pointing at the two in rage and shock.

"How dare he!?" One of the raging males shouted. "He must have forced her into this!"

"Yea! There is no way Rias-oneesama would ever be with a beast like him without him rapping her or blackmailing!" An outraged girl proposed.

Hearing these accusations made Issei mad. He knew he wasn't the most liked but did people really think he was low enough to force himself on any girl. True, he liked peeking but he would never have sex with a girl who didn't want it. Rape was for men who couldn't even be in a normal relationship and sick bastards.

Rias, seeing the angered expression, looked at the crowd with a glare. Sighing she yelled called out, "Listen!" With that everyone stopped and listened to what their beloved senpai had to say.

"She must want us to find a way to kill him!" A girl whispered to her friend who nodded.

"Don't worry we'll get rid of this bastard!" A male whispered.

"Maybe she'll reward us for saving her from the pervert." His companion said with a blush and drool going down as he thought of such a 'reward'.

"Issei has not, I repeat, NOT forced himself upon me! We are in a relationship that is mutual!" All eyes and mouths dropped to the floor. "Don't speak ill of my love anymore! He is a kind and gentle man who cares for me!" With her peace said she grabbed Issei's hand and continued their walk into the building.

Issei was so happy for his girlfriend standing up for him. 'Rias!' He thought with a dopey grin.

"Get you head out of the gutter, Ise." Rias teased as she saw his dopey grin. Thinking he was thinking perverted thoughts about her.

The brunette looked at her in confusion but soon smirked at her. Walking a little closer he whispered. "Who said my mind was in the gutter? You were the one who had her mind in the gutter." He teased back making Rias blush in embarrassment.

"I think I might need to punish my Onee-sama for thinking so lowly of me." He lightly kissed her neck making Rias moan very lightly. He went to grab her ass but she caught it.

Waving a finger at him she spoke. "Don't think so. Let's not do it here. Later." She stuck her tongue out. With a smile she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." She left with a wave. He waved back with a smile that couldn't be torn off.

Rias was walking up the stairs to the third-year classes with a small smile and light pink on her cheeks. 'I wonder what we should do today.' She began to think perverted thought but was knocked out when she heard a familiar cold voice and amused giggle that was a mixture of teasing and regular laughter.

"Didn't think you would go for such a pervert, Rias." The cold voice said with slight amusement.

"Yes. Fufu. I wouldn't have thought to see Buchou with such a young man." The second voice giggled.

With a sigh she smiled at her two friends. "Hello Sona, Akeno." She greeted the two at the top of the stairs.

Sona was a bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a bob cut and violet eyes. Akeno was buxom woman also in her late teens. She had violet eyes and long black hair that reached her legs that she kept tied in an orange ribbon. Both were in the usual female version of the academies uniform

"Seriously Rias, what happened to you that made you chose such a guy?" Sona asked her longtime friend as she looked at the retreating brunette's back. "What about the engagement? He will most likely harm the kid." She added with a serious tone.

Rias's eyes hardened when she thought about that man she was to marry. "Don't worry about him. I'll handle him when it comes. Besides," She trailed off with a blush while looking at her boyfriend's back. "I think Ise-kun had a sacred gear." She revealed.

"Ara, ara. Really? I don't feel anything coming from him." Akeno asked with wide eyes.

"I'm almost certain. Don't worry about me and him. I actually like him, really like him." She confessed to her friends who looked at her for a moment. Trying to find anything that might be a lie.

Sona was shocked to see nothing but sincerity behind her words. She knew her friend didn't have any interest in the guys in school but now she was with Issei Hyoudou of all people. "…I trust your judgment Rias." She conceded after a moment of silence.

"Thank you Sona, what about you Akeno?" She asked her Queen who looked at her then back to Issei. Looking back to her king she giggled with her hand on her cheek.

"I was always wondering why you seemed so happy these past few weeks…now we know. Fufu." Rias glared at her in mock anger.

"Whatever." She huffed and walked to her classroom followed by her silently laughing friends.

Akeno snuck a quick peek to Issei who was getting grilled by many. Her cheeks dusted pink as she watched him punch whoever was insulting him or Rias. 'He is pretty manly too.' She thought to herself.

~Flashback end~

"What's wrong love?" Issei was brought out of his mind to see his crimson haired lover looking at him with concern. The teen only smiled and pecked her on the lips. "I'm fine. Just thinking about some things at school." He admitted.

Frowning for a second she spoke with passion. "Well…just ignore them. They don't know you like I do. They don't see the kind man I made and fell in love with." She ended with a sweet, small, smile.

Issei's eyes teared up a little. Blinking his tears back he wrapped Rias in a big hug. His face taking in her scent of her hair, raspberries, and smiled. "Thank you Rias. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you in my life." He spoke with sincerity.

"Neither can I." Rias held Issei close to her body, relishing in the protection his form provided her. Even if he wasn't strong Issei had something that made her feel secure in his arms and hopeful for the future. The brunette, being this close to his girlfriend, couldn't help but feel aroused as her soft, luscious, body was pressed against him. Her hard nipples against his chest and cum dripping pussy brushing right against his cock. He could feel the heat radiating off her stuffed cunt from his twitching alive member.

"Ah!" Her melodious moan made him look back to Rias's eyes. "Oh Ise, again? You're such an animal." She playfully accused. "You've already stuffed me with so much love and you can still go." She moaned louder as she felt his cock harden, rubbing her soar lower lips. "Such a spoiled boy." She playfully slapped his chest.

"Haha." Issei let out a gruff chuckle then rolled on top of Rias, planting his hands on either side of her head. "It's your fault for being so unbelievable sexy I got this hard." Issei plunged himself into Rias without any warning.

"Ah-Mhp!" Rias started to shout but her lips were caught by Issei's who instantly snaked his tongue into her mouth, dominating her tongue as he thrusted deep into her caverns. This dominating side of her love turned her on like no other. "S-So rough." She mumbled between kisses. Her body, now under his control, humped against his power rod that crashed against her constricting walls. His mushroom head hitting her pleasure spots every time he plunged back in.

Issei was moaning between the kisses as his hips thundered his way into Rias's tight walls. Even after all this time fucking her tight walls he would never stop be aroused by the tight hold she had on his prick whenever he moved in and out.

"Ah! Rias your pussy is so tight around my cock!" Issei whispered huskily in her ear. "I-It keeps sucking me back in!" He groaned loudly. Raising one hand he palmed her breasts, rubbing them in a circle while plowing his way in and out in a fast tempo.

Rias's skin prickled as she felt the hot breath of her lovers and the rough voice he used. "Ah!" She moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around his back, using the new leverage to buck her hips against his humping. "I-It's because your cock is so good!"

Holding onto each other, they continued to rut against one another. Sweat pooled from their skull, staining the bed, as Rias's tight walls were holding Issei's rampaging cock in a vice-grip. Issei gasped and groaned as Rias clenched herself on him.

"Ah! R-Rias." Issei grunted as he arched his back, pushing his hips harder into her tight walls. Rias's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the powerful thrust, her body trembled in pleasure as Issei kept this new pace. "I-I-Ise!" She moaned out his name. Her moans and groans were music to his ears as he ploughed into the girl beneath him.

"F-F-Fuck!" Issei grunted through gritted teeth as his hands moved up to her jiggling breasts and grabbed them, getting a throaty moan from the thrashing red head. "You-You're cunt's so tight Rias!" Issei growled, his back arching with each thrust, getting deeper into his lovers hot walls, while tweaking her tits. "I-It's gonna' make me cum!" He shouted out. Issei threw his head into the white flesh that was he neck and started nibbling and sucking the sweet flesh.

Rias could only moan in absolute delight as the brunettes cock expanded around her walls. Wide hips bucked against Issei's thundering pelvis, loving the wet slapping sounds that reached her ears. Holding his head close she moaned hotly. "Yes. Cum inside me. I want to feel you're hot, white, seamen flooding my hot, tight womb." She whispered into his ear. Her hot tongue licking at the lobe. "Fill me up, now!" She shouted out when Issei left her neck and hit into her rosy nipple.

"Her-Here it comes!" Issei roared out between breathless moans. Hips locked in place after one more thrust as his cock head exploded into Rias's welcoming womb. "AHH!" The teen moaned in satisfaction as he felt his loves pussy walls milk his baby tower.

"Yes! Yes! I can feel it! It's so good inside me! I love you Ise!" She moaned out, holding her loves head into her bosom. The princess couldn't get enough of his man milk as her womb milked his cock for a minute before she felt her own climax end. Letting him go, she laid her head down in a heap. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to catch herself after such an amazing orgasm.

"That-That was amazing!" She said breathlessly. Rias savored the afterglow of such a hard rutting with Issei.

Issei let out a deep chuckle, enjoying the feel of her sweaty skin against his. "I'm glad." He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you too, by the way." He said warmly making Rias look to him with a loving smile.

Kissing him she let him invade her own mouth. His strong, manly, tongue licking and rolling her tongue all the while moaning. Needing air, Issei let his lovers lips go, connecting each other with a thin trail of saliva, and spoke. "Hey, want to go out tomorrow? It's out off day?" He suggested, now lying next to her.

"Hmm…." She mock thought, tapping her finger on her chin. She enjoyed his small eyebrow twitch after staying like that for a minute. "That sounds nice. I'd love to." She giggled.

"Goodnight Rias." Issei kissed her again with her easily reciprocating it. "I love you too, my Ise." She said. Laying her head on his chest she could feel his heartbeat slowly lulling her into her dreams.

~Next Day~

Rias, after saying making plans to where she and Issei were to meet, teleported to her bedroom. Instantly, she flopped on her bed with a content sigh. Rolling around, she giggled like a school girl. "Heheh. I can't wait to show Issei my new outfit~." She giggled mischievously as she thought of what to wear underneath her outfit. As she continued her enchi thoughts she failed to realize someone knocking at her door.

"Hello, Bucho." The voice belonged to Akeno who was waiting outside her master/best friend's door. Hearing something in the room she decided to enter and saw Rias rolling around her bed like a little girl which made her chuckle. "Fufu. Ara, ara. What's got you in such a good mood, Rias?" Rias heard her best friends teasing voice and instantly stopped.

"D-Don't you ever knock?!" She asked/yelled in embarrassment. She was supposed to be a princess not some love struck girl.

"I did. You didn't hear it, fufu." Akeno giggled demurely.

Rias's eye only twitched at her Queen's everlasting smile. "Well, whatever." She huffed and looked away. "Could you please leave now? I have somewhere to be." She asked her raven haired friend as she got off the bed.

Akeno gained a curious expression. "Ara, ara. Where are you going, Bucho?" She pondered.

Rias gave her a sneaky smile and stuck her tongue out. "Not telling~." She winked then entered her bathroom and turned the water on.

The Gremory Queen took the challenge. If she couldn't get the information by asking she would just follow her. She could hide from anyone. "Fufu. Not smart Rias-chan~." She teased quietly. With that in mind she walked out of her master's room and went to her own home to get ready for some sneaking.

~Town Square~

Issei stood in the middle of town, leaning on a nearby wall, waiting for his goddess of a lover to arrive. 'Do I look alright?' He asked himself, looking himself over, for the thousandth time. The teen was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, black dress pants, and formal shoes. His hair was combed, as it could be since it was so spikey, and put on some nice cologne. 'This is our first date in a while.' He thought with some nervousness.

"Ise!" A familiar melodious voice called out to him. Blushing he turned to see his girlfriend only for that blush to turn atomic at how lovely she looked. She was wearing a red sundress, showing a classy amount of cleavage, with matching heels that accented her lovely, thick, legs. "D-Do I look nice?" Rias asked shyly after seeing her love look at her with such surprise.

"Ah-Ah!" Issei shook his head, getting himself out of his staring, and replied. "No! Y-You look amazing Rias! Simply stunning!" He said with a small smile, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Hehe." Rias giggled in happiness. "I'm glad you like it. You look handsome as well, my Ise." She purred a little making him sweat.

"We-Well," Issei said, trying to make himself less flustered, "What should we do today? Your choice!" He added with a smile.

"Hm…" She placed her hand on her cheek, making a cute face that Issei almost melted looking at. "Let's go to the movies! I heard there was a great movie coming out today!" She said with a big smile.

"That sounds nice." Issei accepted with a smile. "Lead the way, my princess." He made a mock gentlemanly bow.

"Hehe. Such a gentleman." Rias teased. "Come on." She said, grabbing his arm, and dragged him in the direction of the theater. Both never realized that they were being watched with mischievous violet eyes.

"Here we go Ise!" Rias announced as she stood in front of the theater. Going to the ticket booth she looked to Issei. "Well," She trailed off, gesturing to the attendant.

"Sigh. I got it." Issei said with a small smile as he took his wallet out and gave the amount to see the movie. Even if she was rich he knew that paying for your girl was the gentlemanly, and right, thing to do. Rias instantly dragged him inside the complex with sparkling eyes. 'Wonder what she's up to?' He thought to himself. She'd been sending him sweet eyes all the way here with small blushes as well.

"Plenty of space." Rias spoke out, seeing most seats were open. With a pull she dragged him to a secluded area, where they couldn't be seen. 'Heheh.' She chuckled perversely in her head. Sitting down she rested her head on his strong shoulders. The contact made her flush, and it increased when Issei wrapped his hand around her body. "This is nice." Issei whispered. His hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"I know. This movie was supposed to be very good." She commented, not really focusing on the advertisement. Her blue eyes kept stealing glances to his pants, wanting what was inside. "Oh, shh! Movies about to start." Rias shushed her boyfriend and turned to the giant T.V.

While watching the movie, both couldn't really focus as they continued to subtly tease one another. Rias was slowly rub his chest and shoulders while Issei would rub hers and her wonderful curves, sending shivers down both spines. When the crimson princess felt his eyes on her she opened her legs and crossed them sensually, giving him a slight tease of her red panties that barely hid her mound. Issei decided teased his girlfriend when she was looking at his crotch. He purposefully moved his hips upwards, passing it off as adjusting himself, to show his growing bulge she had been causing.

Rias, getting bold and adventurous, slipped her delicate hand down to his bulge. She giggled when Issei tensed up when she gentle rubbed her hand over his pants. "Hmm…what's this Ise?" She whispered. "Ahh! R-Rias!" Issei moaned as Rias continued to slowly rub his covered cock. "Fufu. Naughty boy. Thinking of me when you're watching a movie." She chastised playfully.

"Ug! Y-Y-You're one to-to talk!" Issei moaned out. Moving his unused left hand to her right thigh he moved his hand near her slightly twitching lower mound. His hand could already feel the heat her pussy excreted. "Y-You're pretty h-h-hot too." He accused with a small blush adoring both teens' cheeks.

"F-Fair enough." She whispered, hand still cupping his member. "Ah!" She moaned a little louder when Issei pinched her hardened nipple through her shirt. "D-Don't just f-focus on my t-t-tits~." She whined a little. Her other hand moved to the hand near her womanhood and gently cupped it. "Touch me here too." Rias moved her loves hand closer to her pantie covered pink lips. "S-So strong!" She said breathlessly at the feeling of Issei's touch on her creamy skin and sensitive breasts.

Issei took the reins of the teasing and swiftly cupped her own mound. "Ah!" Both moaned at the feeling. Rias felt shocking pleasure down her spine while Issei was getting harder than before as the feeling of her dripping mound on his fingers got his brain going into the gutter. He could already imagine himself inside her, fucking into the venial seat while she screamed and moaned in ecstasy. "D-D-Don't stop either…Rias." He said, feeling her hands on his cock slow to a crawl.

Breathless, Rias strengthened her grip once more and rubbed him harder at the same time Issei slipped past her cloth and made direct contact with her soaked cunt lips. "I-I want to feel it." She announced as her delicate fingers pulled the zipper down and his underwear covered cock was free. Not satisfied with her prize still covered she opened it up and licked her lips, sensually, when she saw pre-jizz globing out of his mushroom head.

In the seat behind her violet eyes widened in surprise. Akeno, hiding her presence with great skill, watched the scene with shocked eyes. She couldn't believe what was going on right now! Was Rias really having sex with this guy only after a few months of dating? He must have really gotten to her since she never really had any interest in men before Issei walked into her life. Even the hybrid couldn't help but feel interested in the boy. Her interest increased more as she saw how politely he treated her best friend, making her smile, and made her feel special. What really surprised her was his size, he was hung like a horse! The raven beauty's cunt lips moistened at the mere sight of such a monster.

"Ah! So big!" Akeno heard Rias moan while her hands romanced his cock in a fanatical fashion. Even in the dark she could see the red haired teen's hand slowly glistening with his cock juice. "Heh. You're really wet down here, Rias~." Issei teased while adding another finger, now fully pumping two fingers in her tight womanhood. "P-Play here too~." Rias opened her shirt and Issei's hand quickly attached itself to her rosy nipples, palm firmly rubbing her delicious white tit-flesh.

Seeing this, the intensity of their playing, caused Akeno's breath to become ragged. Her perverted mind already imagining herself in Rias's position, as her own hands pretended to be the young brunettes.

As Akeno played with herself Issei added another finger to the equation, getting the desired response when Rias bucked her hips into his fingers. Her needy cunt lips squeezing his digits for all its worth, while Rias grippe's grew firmer, using the pre-cum as lubricant, while running his head, shaft, and anything else her skilled hands could fondle. "A-A-Are you go-going to cum?" Rias stuttered, his cock twitching between her hands while her body trembled against his hands. "Y-Y-Yes." Issei replied, pinching her nipples, making her squeak. "I-I'm gonna' cum all over your fingers." He whispered hotly.

With a sultry smile she let go of his cock only to swoop down and digest his cock, instantly deep-throating him. That was it for the man as he let her tit go and held her head close, exploding his load deep into her open maw. "C-Cumming!" He shouted as quietly as he could. The youth's cock twitched more as his hand was soon drenched in Rias's clear cum. The crimson princess mind was in a cloud of lust as she came around Issei's hand and drinking his sperm. 'Ahhh! So delicious~! I'm hooked on his cum~!' She thought to herself as she suck and licked all the juice off his throbbing member before she let it go with a loud pop.

"AH!" Both heard a moan from behind. Looking back with embarrassment they were surprised to see nothing. "Huh? Wonder what that was?" Issei asked with a head tilt.

"Does it really matter?" Rias purred in his ear. Her hot breath sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. The boy's cock twitched in response. "Your cock's still pulsing and my pussy is so wet." Rias continued her sultry whisper. Her wet hand slowly stroking his big meat. "What should we do about that?" She asked with fake innocence.

"I think you know what." Issei said with a big smirk. Getting in a crouch, he moved his way to Rias's skirt. Lifting the wet clothing up he saw her juice soaked panties and slowly took them off. "Ug!" Rias shivered at the feeling of her boyfriend's hands against her delicate skin, sending hot pleasure to her loins.

While Issei was teasing Rias before inserting his cock, Akeno was panting heavily underneath the seat behind them. "That was close." She whispered to herself. Lifting her hand she saw her fingers drenched in her hot female cum. Their previous teasing made her so hot she couldn't stop herself from finger-fucking herself while twisting and pulling her breasts. She was lucky she hid as quickly as she did or she would have been caught and that would not be a fun conversation between the three. Wanting to see more, Akeno peeked over to see Issei kneeling in front of Rias, her panties around his hands, while smirking up at the princess. "Such a pretty pussy." Issei said huskily.

Rias's blush only increased by his tone. Turning to the side she replied. "I-It's only because of you, Ise. Ah!" She moaned suddenly when Issei's index finger slightly brushed up against her twitching hole. "N-No! I want you dick!" She pleaded desperately. "Where Rias? Where do you want my cock?" Issei asked cheekily.

"Y-You know where." Rias said bashfully. "No. Where? You have to tell me clearly." He asserted, pushing his finger deeper. The princess couldn't take it anymore, his voice and actions were making her made with lust. "My pussy! Please fuck your giant cock in my wet, dirty, pussy! Degrade this princess with your giant tool!" She almost yelled out.

Akeno was so hot at this scene. She never thought she'd live to see the day where Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory household, would beg for something. It was even more erotic that it was to a man for his cock, which was amazingly hung for his age. "Anything for you, my princess." Issei said, now rubbing his cock against her pink folds.

With a nod from Rias Issei grunted as he pushed his penis in his girl. She would have yelled in pleasure if Issei hadn't grabbed her crimson locks and jammed his tongue down her throat while thrusting into her wet caverns intensely. Leaving her hair both hands found their way to her bountiful bosom and proceeded to tweak and pinch her nipples. Her squeals only made him thrash harder into her walls that massaged his prick in all the right places.

"S-S-so strong." Rias mumbled between kisses. Her hips already getting into his violent rhythm, bucking against thundering hips, while her arms and legs clung to his back and hips. Rias's hot breath on his neck and lips only made him harder, cock twitching, while trying to fuse her body to the seat below.

"Ah! You're so sexy, Rias." Issei grunted lowly, leaving small, hot, kisses on her delicate skin. Watching her squirm under his body made him feel great pride and new strength he never knew he possessed. It was truly a wonderful thing, her entire lower mound clung to his cock as he thrashed in and out of her tight canal. Thrusting in and thrusting out, her pussy continuously stretched to accommodate this massive man meat, making sure to keep his hot prick would forever find a home inside her. His not so little solder grew harder and stronger as he moved through her insides, sending utopia like shocks down her spine, as he made contact with her clint. Her curvy body thrusted wildly into his manly hips as she climaxed around his member. Rias's cum created lubricant that made it easier for his giant sized cock to continuously fuck her womb.

By now Rias's heels were completely off her wonderful legs as her toes curled in ecstasy, eyes rolled up her head, and nails racked against his broad back. Her mind turned white as she felt his cum filled balls hit her posterior as his cockhead rubbed and crashed against her womanhood's walls. Issei, leaving her neck, looked deep into her blue eyes. His lust-filled gaze made her freeze as she stared at him with the same expression. "Mine." With a manly grunt he thrusted forward, cock getting as deep as it could, while his mouth took her tongue and played with it.

Akeno watched the rough rutting with dark, lust encrusted, violet eyes. Even in the dimly light room she could see her best friend's body glowing with sweat and must. Issei's never ending thrusts ploughed deeper into the crimson princess's cunt with each pull and push. Akeno's breath grew heavier as Issei's mouth soon descended upon Rias's sweaty, jiggling, tits. She could hear the lewd sucking sounds coming from his mouth as he crashed his hips against her king's. The only sound coming from Rias's throat were hangered, dry, from each cry when Issei fucked his cock back inside. The shrine maiden couldn't control her fingers anymore. Hands dipping in her panties, furiously finger-fucking herself, as she watched the two go at it like wild monkeys.

"Oh, fuck you're so tight!" Issei growled between inhaling her nipples. His perverted side fully showing as he tweaked, pulled, and bit into her bosom while he moved his cock in new angels, making her squeal and shiver under him. The teens mind was driven mad at the almost insatiable need to fuck the beautiful girl beneath him, to hear her sultry voice, to make her body shake in pleasure. "You're mine. You got that!" He growled louder into her flesh. Not getting a response after minutes of furious fucking, he slapped her ass and tits, hard. "Do you understand?!" He now demanded.

"Ye-Yes!" Rias almost shouted. This new Issei turned her on like nothing else. This demanding, take charge, side made her loins crave his cock even more. "I'm your and yours alone! You can fuck me forever! Treat me any way you like!" Rias moaned wantonly.

"That's right!" Issei asserted, slapping her tits, enjoying her flapping tit-flesh bouncing in his face, while thrusting at new angels every few seconds. Sometimes he hit his cock upwards, down, and side to side, making her thrash and squirt all over his cock. "You're my slut! I can only satisfy this slutty pussy!" Issei groaned out, his dick twitching, as he felt the familiar tightening in his testacies. Rias also seemed to feel it as she held him tighter to her. Her giant tits squashing into his thumping chest. Both lovers could feel the others heart beating rapidly. "I-I'm cumming! I'm gonna fill this tight pussy with my dick-milk." Issei announced.

Rias only tightened her hold over Issei. "Yes! Cum! Cum inside me! I want your delicious man milk inside me! I want to feel your cum leaking from my cunt all day long." She begged Issei. Her lips nibbling at his hot skin while thrusting her hips against his.

Both hitting their limits, they looked into each other's eyes, sending a silent message, as they slobbered their tongues together as their mutual climaxes went off. Rias's mind fell into a haze as her tight walls milked all of the brunettes cum from his veiny member, her hot moans barely heard through their occupied lips. Issei continued to grunt and twitch his hips forward while his cum continued to spurt into Rias's waiting womb. It was unbelievable of how tight and hot her lower walls were, even after all the rough fucking they had been through. 'Guess that's another benefit of being a Devil.' He idly thought to himself as he felt his climax begin to slow down. Releasing her lips, getting a disappointed sight, he let out a content sigh while a little of his cum flew to her creamy legs, staining them in white.

Rias's chest was thumping as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "T-Th-That was amazing, my love." She whispered lovingly. "It sure was, it sure was." Issei whispered back. Sitting back in his chair he held his cum drunk girlfriend in his arms. She instantly snuggled into his warmth, feeling relaxed in his embrace.

Neither noticed the hybrid behind them moaning in pleasure and another scent of cum roaming through the air. Akeno was panting heavily, her face flushed, as she licked her lips slowly. She savored the taste of her release as she continued to imagine herself in Rias's position. After another minute of lecherous thoughts Akeno came up with an idea that would be very erotic. "Ufufu. I can't wait." She whispered silently as she soon fled from the theater after the lights began to come back on.

~Next Day~

Issei was walking down the street with a thoughtful look. "Wonder what Rias would like?" He asked himself aloud. After yesterday he wanted to get her something nice, but couldn't with her right with him, so he decided to surprise her with a gift at her doorstep. Turning the corner he never expected to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled, harshly, into the alley behind. Angry, Issei was about to roar at whoever did this but stopped short when he saw the familiar raven hair and orange ribbon. "A-A-A-Akeno-senpai!" Issei shouted in surprise.

True to his words, there in front of him, was Akeno Himejima, one of the 'Great Onee-sama's' in his school. And her outfit…he couldn't help but ogle her outstanding figure that was extenuated because of it. The sultry third-year was wearing a low-cut purple t-shirt, giving him a great view of her cleavage, tight black jeans that showed her delicious curves and ass, all leading to small heeled shoes that showed off her powerful legs.

Akeno was smirking as she saw she caught her best friend's boyfriend's attention. "Fufufu. Hello Issei." She greeted her junior.

Issei was actually surprised that she knew his name. "Y-You know my name?" He asked in a stutter.

Akeno just giggled while placing her hand on her cheek. "Of course, fufufu. How could I not know of the man my best friend is infatuated with." She commented, making Issei blush at her words. Her voice was smooth like honey and the boy wanted to hear more of her voice.

"Eheh." Issei chuckled bashfuly. "I-It's nothing really. I just want to make her happy is all. She means a lot to me." He admitted with soft eyes.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said with slightly wide eyes. "That's good to hear. As her friend, I want her to be happy. So hearing you say that has made her at ease." Akeno bowed a little, surprising Issei. "Please take care of Rias. She can be a handful sometimes." Issei mentally agreed to that as he remembered all the situations he's gotten into after dating the Gremory princess.

Both took this time to talk to one another. They found out a lot about each other, both were only children. Surprisingly, Akeno had a perverted side that went well with Issei's and Akeno found Issei's sweet side along with determination he puts on anything very admirable and a turn on. After thirty minutes of talking Issei looked to his watch and noticed that some of the jewelry shops might close soon. "Ah! Sorry Akeno-senpai but I got to go!" Issei said in a hurry and was about to sprint down the road when Akeno grabbed him again. About to tell her to let go he was surprised by her strength as she swung him into the brick wall, effectively pinning him with her arms around his head.

The lightning priestess wouldn't let this chance get away. She felt something from this man she had never felt before in her life. Truthfully, she never thought she'd find a man that could fill her heart but now meeting Issei, even if he was having sex with Rias, she wouldn't let him escape. "Sorry Issei-kun but I won't let you get away." She purred, blowing into his ear. Her sadistic side enjoying his squirming form as she teased him.

"A-A-Akeno-senpai! W-We can't! I-I love Rias! Ug!" He moaned loudly when Akeno grabbed his penis. Her delicate fingers already doing their job of making him hard, as his pants soon threatened to rip. "S-Seriously! S-Stop!" He shouted out, pushing her back. He instantly regretted it when he saw her shocked eyes, but he couldn't stop until he got his point across. "I love Rias! You might be her friend but I, we, can't just do this to her!" He spoke passionately.

Akeno was shocked to the limit after his outburst. She had never been denied by a man before. 'Hmm.' She hummed in her head as she subtly licked her lips. "Oh, can you really?" She asked, swaying her hips as she walked to him. "I actually saw what you two did the other day. At the theater." She commented, making his eyes widen in shock. "Fufu. I was quite surprised actually. To see Rias having sex in public like that. It kind of made me jealous of her." She pouted a little.

"It kind of made me want to be in her position," She trailed off, making Issei a little nervous as she pressed her body even closer into his. "With you." She then grabbed his growing dick with a large blush soon appearing on her soft skin. "I've seen the way you look at me." She whispered. "I actually find you kind of cute. Remembering what you two did makes me so hot and wet. I want you and I want you now." She demanded, holding his cock with a more forceful grip.

Issei was slowly losing his restraint to not do this. How would he explain this to Rias because it would eat at him if he didn't tell her that her best friend was doing this? Although…he couldn't deny that fact that he wanted to fuck Akeno as well. He would be a fool to not take an opportunity most, if not all, men would jump at. The brunette, so deep in thought, didn't see Akeno's face in front of his. Seeing him distracted, the hybrid gained a sly smirk and swooped in with a passionate kiss. She took advantage of his open mouth by grabbing his tongue with hers and dominated the kiss quickly. The shrine maiden soon wrapped her leg around his leg and slowly rubbed up and down his tight, brushing up against his hardened erection.

Issei's mind was blown away from the hot kiss and wet appendage that was Akeno's tongue. The way she twirled her tongue around his made his knees slightly weak and had to focus just to stand straight. He almost blew his pants when Akeno started sucking on his tongue. The beauty could feel his arousal against her thigh and smirked against his lips as she felt him completely under her mercy. "Fufu." Akeno giggled hotly after leaving his lips. "Someone's getting pretty hard." Akeno commented making Issei blush heavily, still in a daze.

"For someone who said he didn't want this, he seems pretty eager for this to happen." Not waiting for him to say another word, the raven haired miko sunk to her knees, eye level with his monstrous cock. "Let's have a look." With a harsh tug Akeno let his beast fly, hitting her straight in the face. "Iya!" She yelped in surprise looking at the beast before her eyes. A deep red graced her cheeks as she gazed upon the pulsing cock in front of her lips.

"P-Please." Issei let out a pained whimper to the beauty. She looked up to see him with a begging face. "W-We can't do this. P-Please." His pleas fell on deaf ears when Akeno gained a large blush and smiled sadistically. The look in her eyes sent shivers down Issei's spine and not the good kind.

"Ara, ara. I didn't know you could make such a face. Fufu. When you were fucking Rias you never whimpered…it makes me want to bully you even more." Akeno spoke with hooded eyes. Those same eyes dropped down to his giant cock, twitching angrily in her face. She could make out the musky smell of him and it made her head dizzy with lust. Without another word Akeno reached her hand out and slowly started to stroke the monster, her hand barely wrapping around the veiny shaft. She could feel his heart beating through the appendage as she continued to move her hands across his family jewels.

"Ug! Ah!" The brunette could only moan shakily. The feeling of Akeno's soft hand on his hard rod was making his legs tremble a little. He tried to wiggle away but Akeno kept him in place by grabbing his hips. "Uh, uh." Akeno playfully wagged her finger at him. "Not getting away from me that easily~." She sang out, taking her hand off his cock. Before he could push away he was engulfed in amazing pleasure. "Ah!" He almost yelled out as he watched his senior beginning to suck on his mushroom head. Raven haired flowed as she bobbed her head up and down, getting a little more of his cock with each bob. The violet eyed beauties taste buds sang when Issei's pre-cum started to leak from the cock slit. "So tasty~." She moaned out, moving away from his cock, hands still jerking him off.

Issei tried to hold off the pleasure but it was becoming too much. The sight of his senior on her knees, stroking him off, and her dirty talk really turned him on. "Fufu. That's right, squirm for me." She teased huskily making him turn to her with wide eyes. Seeing him looking at her she ate his cock once more, never leaving his gaze as she lewdly slurped his shaft. Akeno's mouth finally bottomed out to his pelvis after a few more bobs. Her nose firmly planted on his pubic hair as her mouth was filled with this monstrous cock.

The brunette, seeing her take him all, and the feeling of her throat closing and squeezing his cock was too much of an erotic sight. "F-Fuck!" He yelled out, surprising the beauty when he grabbed her hair and kept her still as his cock head exploded white goo in her throat. Akeno's fingers quickly ran down to her pantie clad pussy and began to finger herself. 'Such a long orgasm!' She marveled as he was still coming after, what felt like, minutes. What surprised her more was, still cumming, Issei thrusted his erupting cock deeper inside, effectively making all of his seed go to her stomach.

"S-Shit!" Issei let out a haggard sigh, finally letting the beauties head go and slumped against the hard wall. Her throat was almost as good as Rias's. Thinking about her, now in a clear mind, made him sweat a little. 'What am I going to do?!' He asked himself fearfully. He could only imagine what Rias would do to him if she found out. As he was thinking of what she could possibly do to him, he was cut off when he heard a blissful sigh and loud slurps from the ground.

Looking down his eyes darkened from lust. The [Queen] of Rias was licking off all Issei's cum that stained her fingers. Her eyes closed in bliss as she lapped up all the baby seed with gusto. "Ah~ so good! What a dirty boy you are." Akeno teased, after finally getting the left over cum off her fingers. "Dousing my throat with your dirty sperm. I think you need to be punished~." She said with a sadistic smile. Issei, mind now full of lust, grabbed her head before she could eat him again. "I don't think so." The boy's words reached her ears and she unconsciously shivered at the unbridled lust the tone possessed.

"So, you want to punish me for cumming all over you? Hehe." He chuckled again. His voice sent pleasurable signals down to Akeno's trembling pussy lips. "I think I should punish you for trying to make me cheat on Rias." Saying that Issei ripped her shirt open, exposing her jiggling bosom to the world. The beauty on her knees shivered as the cold air brushed against her hardened nipples. "Iya!" Akeno moaned loudly when Issei firmly planted his manly hands on her hot skin. Her mind exploded with pleasure as skin meet skin, she didn't notice the slight glowing Issei's hands now had.

The boy did thought and he smirked. After having sex with Rias for so long he had a guess for this new ability he had. He called it 'pleasure touch' because when he made contact with any skin the person suddenly became flush with arousal and weak to his influences so he could do whatever he wanted to them. Rias was a prime example so seeing Akeno already giving into the touch he couldn't help the dark smirk from gracing his lips. 'I'm gonna' enjoy this.' Letting his darker side show Issei pushed the panting woman to the floor and soon hovered over her already sweaty form while pawing at her bountiful jugs.

Licking his lips, Issei finally swooped down and devoured the creamy flesh. "Ah! I-Issei!" Akeno moaned loudly, hands running through his brown hair. While his lips were slurping on her right teat his unoccupied hand went to her left tit and roughly pinched and tweaked her nipples. He smirked against her slobbered tit when Akeno began to buck her hips against his strained pants. "Such a naughty senior I have." Issei commented, after letting her milk jug go, hands slowly rubbing both jugs clockwise. Her blushing face gave him such pleasure it was antagonizing to not fuck her right then and there but decided to stay himself before making her his.

The raven haired beauty was in a world of ecstasy she had never experienced before in her entire life. Even her own fingers and dildo's paled in comparison to what Issei was currently doing to her. "You wanted to fuck me?" Issei asked, mouth right near her ear. "You got it the wrong way. I'm gonna' be the one to fuck you." He promised, harshly pinching her pink teat he back arched in his strong hand as a result. "You're gonna' be my fuck toy by the end of this." His dark words made her blush turn atomic.

Akeno had always fantasized about being ravaged by a younger man. She would be pinned down, helpless, as her lover would stir her insides up and make her his cock-sleeve for the rest of her life. "Yes." Akeno whispered hotly. "Fuck me, make me your toy to get off on any time you want." She begged making Issei's eyes widen a little. They soon lidded with lust as he gazed at the willing beauty. 'She's a total slut. Who knew?' He mused to himself with amusement. Shaking it off, he let his lips trail down her boy, leaving small kisses against her neck, lovely bosom, taught stomach, after lifting her tight shirt off, until his face was situated in front of her hot lower mouth.

Taking in her scent made his mind and cock turn to the gutter as he thought eating only her cunt as his main food source, just like Rias. "Such a pretty cunt." He whispered, his warm mouth sending tingles straight to Akeno's core. The teens hands soon spread open her legs, getting an eye full of her pretty pink, twitching, cunt lips. "P-Please." Akeno begged, trying to buck herself against the males face. Issei kept her situated by holding her hips still. "Oh, don't worry my little slut, I'm going to enjoy this little dirty cunt of yours." His dirty talk alone made her juice squirt over his face as she silently screamed. "Well…you seem ready now." Saying that he plunged his face in her honeypot, drinking all the wonderful female cum that was stored inside.

"Ah!" Akeno yelled loudly, her voice carrying through the empty ally. Delicate fingers dug their selves in his brown hair, keeping his face deep in her lower mound. "Oh fuck! Yes Issei! Lick me! Lick my dirty pussy!" Akeno beseeched in lust. Issei wrapped his arms around her hips, keeping her still while groping her plump ass, as he continued to tongue-fuck the sultry shrine maiden. Eyes trailed up after feeling one of her hands leave his head to see Akeno roughly groping her tit, as she continued to wail in pleasure under his menstruations. Wanting her to see God, Issei let one of his fingers find her clint and furiously rub it. He was not disappointed because Akeno squealed in lust. "Rught there! Oh Fuck! You're going to make me cum! I'm going to cover your face in cum!" She yelled out.

The teen continued to deep tongue her, loving her womanly nectar while rubbing and pinching her plump bottom. After five minutes of tongue raping her he could feel her velvet walls tighten around his appendage. "I-I'm cumming!" Akeno soon shouted out, her female spunk drenching Issei's open maw. He quickly lapped up all the juice, some trailed down his lips, while his tongue kept firmly inside her convulsing whore hole.

Akeno's eyes rolled to the top of her head as her back arched in an almost painful fashion, making it all the more hot to her, as she had the most powerful orgasm of her entire life. Black and white spots flashed across her eyes as Issei's strong mouth continued to drink all of her release like he was just getting back from the desert. "AH!" The raven beauty let out one more giant scream and squirt before she fell limp on the sidewalk. Her body occasionally twitching in aftershock.

"Not so fast senpai." Issei's voice rung through her ears as a slight pain hit her cheek two times. Violet eyes focused on Issei to see him looking down at her with dark amusement with his hand slightly hovering over her cheek. "No time to rest my little whore." He replied with a cheeky grin. "You made my face all dirty and I think I know what I want as retribution." His eyes trailed down to her body, lustfully gazing at her heaving bosom and dripping pussy lips.

"W-Wh-What?" Akeno stuttered, her face and body flush with arousal as the younger boy placed his hand on her cheek. "Ug." She moaned a little when she was slapped on the cheek once more. "You like pain huh?" She didn't respond. Narrowing his eyes he trailed his hand from her cheek and grasped her neck. Without thought he grabbed her throat harshly, making her gag in surprise. "I asked you a question. Do. You. Like. Pain?" With each word his grip tightened around the lovely woman's neck.

Violet eyes filled with water at the amazing feeling right now. This was what she wanted and she'd be dammed if she didn't get her reward. "Yes!" She rasped out. "I love pain! Hurt me master! Make me hurt for trying to fuck you! Make me your cock bitch!" Akeno begged, her lips puckered, wanting to be kissed. Issei complied and raped her mouth once more, dominating her tongue as he rolled it around, tasting her mouth's flavor, while he grinded his hard rod against her raw pussy.

Needing oxygen he leaned back and smirked at her desperate eyes looking back at him. "That's more like it. Oh," Issei moved his hips in front of Akeno's legs, spreading her thighs to get to her womanhood. He stopped after rubbing himself against the trembling lips and spoke with a smooth voice. "When I plunge in, tell me how good it feels. Shout out to the world how addicted you are to my cock!" He demanded. "H-H-Hai." Akeno squeaked out, too turned on to possibly deny such a request, despite how embarrassing it is.

Giving a firm nod he plunged his cock in her dripping sex with a hard grunt. He could feel her walls already sucking him in while massaging his veiny member until he hit the back of her womb. "AHHH!" Akeno screamed out as she shook all around Issei's cock, her cum lubing his cock to get deeper inside. "S-Shit!" Akeno finally sighed out as she continued to cum around his cock. "D-Don't stop! Fuck me! Fuck me rough! Make sure my pussy knows your cock is its master!" She begged, her voice laced with crazed lust.

Easily complying, Issei framed her head with his hands and pulled himself out, until only the tip was inside her delicious cunt. The perverted teen then thrusted back in, using her cum as lube to hit the back of her womb. The result was what he desired as Akeno let out a loud moan of delight of the hard dicking she was receiving. "That's right! You're my bitch from now on!" Issei asserted by slapping her bosom. "H-Holy shit." Issei grunted as he had to put more force into his bucking hips. "Fucking pervert! You get so fucking tight with just a slap! What a horny slut you are!" Issei degraded her by giving her another tit slap. Her eyes rolled to the top of her head as she continued to squeeze herself around her lovers rampaging member.

The miko could feel every sensation his strong prick was shooting up her spine. Each powerful thrusts made the fallen angel hybrid mewl in delight. "Yes! More fuck me more! Fuck me into oblivion you magnificent stud!" Akeno brought Issie into a deep, passionate, kiss while she rutted her hips against his own. She shouted in his mouth when Issei continued to slap her bosom, the pain only making her twitching twat cling harder to him.

In response to the new hold, Issei continued to hold her body tight to him, slapping her heaving tits every so often. He pounded into her womanhood like a piston set to high. He couldn't get enough of the lovely raven haired beauties deliciously tight and hot sex as he continued to give her the rough treatment. She continued to scream in his mouth, crazed with lust and arousal while clinging to his broad back. "Ug!" Letting her lips go he grunted in slight pain as Akeno's nails dug into his flesh, leaving small claw marks.

"Fucking slut." He whispered hotly in her ear. "Making me bleed with those slutty fingers. Time for punishment." With that he let up on his thrusts, keeping them slow and shallow. This new pace was not to her liking as she looked up to him in desperate need.

"N-No!" She yelled out, her legs trying to bring his rutting hips back only to be held down. "P-Please! Make it harder! Fuck me deep master!" She pleaded once more. Sweat was dripping down both bodies, giving Issei an amazing sight of her body covered in a light sheen.

"Heh. If you insist you little slut. I just can't say no to you!" With a manly grunt he plunged back into Akeno's needy cunt with great vigor. Even as she yelled and thrashed about he didn't pay any attention. He could only focus on fucking this woman, making her his sex slave to get off whenever he wanted. "That's it! Keep yelling! It only makes me harder for you!" He growled out, nipping at her throat while slapping her plump bottom, leaving bright red hand marks on each cheek while she screamed in delight at the man-handling.

After five more minutes of deep dicking he could feel himself about to lose his last bit of control. Akeno could feel it as well. His cock was constantly twitching along her velvet walls as he banged back and forth. Both were getting close as Akeno and Issei felt those familiar knots in the pit of their loins. "F-Fuck! I-I'm gonna' cum!" Issei shouted out, stopping his slaps and focused on only his hips.

"A-Ah! M-Me too! Cum! Cum inside me! I need you! Claim me as your own!" She yelled out. Issei was a little surprised but turned on as well. "That's right! You're my whore! You're my cock-sleeve forever!" Thrusting violently both continued until the knot became too much.

"F-Fuck!" Both shouted out, coating each other's reproductive organs in their explosive climax. The lovely raven beauty moaned in delight as she felt his cum sloshing around her womb while he continued to plough her, getting his cum even deeper inside her hot twat. Her eyes were glazed over, tongue laying across her face, and drool leaking down her chin as she relished in the feeling of her new lover filling her up. It was a bonus that she was kind of having an affair with him, her body getting hot as she came around his cock again at the thought.

While she laid down, panting as she tried to catch her breath, Issei remained connected with the horny [Queen] taking ragged breaths, making her wonderful sweaty tits bounce with each heavy heave. This erotic sight entertained his perverted mind as he felt himself getting harder. Akeno felt it as well because she looked up to him with wide eyes. "W-What?!" She yelled in a whisper. "H-H-How are you so hard again? You filled me up so much?" She asked between pants.

He only chuckled in response. "I could ask you the same thing." Issei commented, feeling her tight walls constrict around him at random intervals. She only averted her eyes in embarrassment, knowing he was right. She was fully turned on as Issei was still ready to go. The woman couldn't help the smile from gracing her lips as the brunette turned her head to him. Eyes locked as a silent message was sent. 'I'm gonna fuck you into my slave!' Akeno could only shakily nod.

Getting the okay, with great strength, Issei lifted the bodacious woman and pinned her to the wall of the ally. Luscious legs encircled his hips as Issei replenished his roll of going deeper inside her cunt. The rutting teen took this time to gaze over the thrashing [Queen] while enjoying her pleasing shouts while keeping his thrusts long and hard. Eyes easily becoming hypnotized by the shaking sweaty tits right in front of him. Her moans and disturbing sounds their sex made only caused Issei to rut harder into Akeno, wanting to hear even more of her delicious sounds. Grabbing her lovely hips, he thrusted up while bringing her back on his hips.

"Ahh!" Akeno yelled out, eyes opening in lust. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder! I love this position! You're going to make me your slave!" She yelled out, tits bouncing in her face when Issei pulled her legs to her head. This new position only made her grit her teeth as she instantly came around his cock. The feeling of her walls convulsing around him only spurred the horny teen on. He was enchanted by the sight of Akeno's raven hair flowing down her back, swaying to each and every thrust from him member. Licking his lips he captured her sweaty teat and lewdly sucked on the heaving nub while groping her other nipple, flicking and pulling the milk jug with each deep fuck.

"Fuck yea! You're such a dirty slut!" His shouts were muffled as he continued to eat her tit. "This body is mine!" He roared out, leaving her tit and pressed his head in her neck. His teeth bit into Akenos flesh, making her cunt walls tighten, almost painfully, around his twitching member. "I'm gonna' explode! I'm going to fucking cum in this dirty pussy again! Tell me what you are! Fucking shout out who you are and who's cock you worship!" He demanded with a hard bit to her neck as he exploded directly in her womb, breaking the barrier and filling her up with his white seed.

Akeno's eyes crossed as her head flung up to the sky. As she came and spasamed around Issei she screamed out with heavy euphoria "FUCK! I'M YOUR CUM SLUT ISSEI! I'M YOUR CUM SLEVEE WHENEVER YOU WANT A QUICK FUCK! FILL ME! FILL MY HOT CUNT UP! I LOVE ISSEI HYODOU'S COCK!" She screeched as loud as she could while cumming on Issei. Her juice squirting all over Issei's lower half as he coated her with everything he had. Both didn't stop shaking after five minutes, orgasm's finishing, before they both slipped down to the flood in exhaustion. Akeno rested her head on Issei's sweaty chest, clinging to him like a life-line.

Issei's eyes lidded in exhaustion as he stopped filling Akeno's insides up with sperm. He could feel the amazing heat coming off Akeno's walls, making him crave more of her, but decided not to seeing the lovely third-year almost off in dream-land. "Did you enjoy that, my slutty miko cock-sleeve?" The brunette whispered softly.

"Hmm." Akeno hummed in response, her arms clinging to his neck. She placed light kisses on his neck while enjoying the feeling of having her lover so deep inside her twitching womb. "It was amazing. I never knew a man could be so hot." She whispered weakly.

The teen's rational side finally came to a head, after finishing with his fucking, and eyes widened in shock. "W-W-Wait…a-are you a v-v-virgin?" He asked with a stutter.

"Fufu. I am…was." She giggled, her sadistic side enjoying his blushing face. "You're such an animal. You fucked my virgin pussy with such lust I almost blacked out." She teased.

The teen was shocked to the core. He had taken both the 'Great Onee-sama's' virginity. He was dating one and the other just pledged to be his sex toy. Now remembering he had Rias his mind went into panic. "H-How will I explain this to Rias?" He asked in a panic.

Akeno giggled at the boy's nervousness. "Fufufu. Don't worry about that." Akeno gave him a small peck. "Let's just keep this a little secret. Besides, you can't tell me this does not excite you." The sultry miko said, gyrating her filled cunt against his cock.

Issei, while blushing, couldn't help but find it kind of hot to have such a secret from Rias. Sure, he knew it was wrong but still…his perverted side wouldn't allow such an opportunity to pass by. So, with a stupid grin, he pulled the seductive raven beauty in for a hot kiss that made her moan wantonly. After a few minutes he let her go, getting a disappointed moan, and smirked. "Alright. But let me make it clear, if it has not already been made clear." Issei began.

The busty beauty looked confused before she moaned out. "Ahh!" Issei began to roughly grope her red bottom. "You're mine and mine alone. You're my faithful cock sleeve." His gruff voice made her wetter than ever. "H-Hai Issei-sama. I'm only yours." She whispered out.

While he wanted more of this slutty beauties body, he knew he had to leave before the store closed. Reluctantly, he pulled Akeno off his cock. "Sorry my miko cock-sleeve. I'll make it up tomorrow." Issei leaned in close, making her skin prickle. "Meet me on the roof at school tomorrow. I'll rock your world."

"Ara, ara." Akeno said, blushing heavily. "To have sex in school, how kinky of you, fufu." The Queen only giggled hotly.

With that the secret lovers separated. Issei ran to through the streets to get a small necklace for his lovely crimson princess. With a small smile, he walked through the street, to Rias' home, to give her the gift.

~Rias' Home~

Panting a little, Issei smiled at the gift he had gotten her. It was a neckless with a red gem that made him think of her. Knocking on the door, Issei heard the familiar melodious voice of his girl-friend saying 'come in'. "Hey Rias." Rias' boy-friends voice made the studying girl stop and give him a big smile.

"Hello, Ise. How was your day?" She asked, now standing in front of her love. Rias smirked to herself when she noticed that Issei eyes were watching her chest mountains move with each step. "Naughty boy~." She teased out, raising his chin so he could look at her sly eyes. "Watching my bobs while I was walking." She giggled when he sputtered about.

"S-S-S-Sorry, Rias!" Issei apologized loudly. "I-I-I-It's just…you look so beautiful!" He replied honestly.

Rias blushed at his honest answer. "What an honest boy." She whispered, her hot breath making his skin prickle. "Oh. What's that?" The princess finally took notice to the box in his hand.

With a smile, Issei brought the present to his girl-friend. "I was looking around today and seeing this…well," Opening it, Rias' eyes lit up. "It made me think of you." He finished with a small smile and blush.

In the box was a small necklass with a crimson red jewel around the front that shone even in the dark light. "The gem reminded me of your hair." Issei took the jewelry out of the box and gently placed it around her slender neck. "Only, it's not nearly as beautiful." Issei kept his girl-friend close, looking deep into her eyes.

Rias' eyes watered at the most kind gesture she had ever received to date. "Oh, Ise~!" Jumping on the teen, the two lovers were sent to the ground with a soft thud but neither felt the pain. Rias had captured Issei's lips in a searing kiss that the teen reciprocated instantly. His hands wrapped around her delicate frame, squashing her giant melons to his chest. He could already feel the hardened nubs rubbing against his chest.

Ending the kiss, but keeping her grasp on his collar, Rias looked at Issei with unbridled lust. "Fuck me! Fuck me right now! I want this in me!" Rias' hand had already grasped the hard tool poking her ass and gently played with it.

With a hungry smile, Issei nodded. "With pleasure!" Flipping her over, getting a delighted squeal from his love, Issei attacked her neck with gentle kisses while squeezing at her heaving mounds. "Such cute moans, Rias-chan~." Teased the fondling teen as her sweet moaning voice reached his ears.

With a manly grunt, he tore off her shirt, showing she didn't have any underwear on. "Really?" Looking to the girl, he saw the giant blush on her face. "No underwear."

"I-I-I don't wear any when I'm at home." Rias confessed her secret. She moaned when she felt Issei's harm member push up against her maidenhood. Plunging himself in, pushing past her soaked pink lips, Issei bucked his hips into Rias with great vigor. "So good~~!" The princess squealed out, already in the lull of ecstasy her boy-friend was giving her.

"S-Shit!" Issei grunted out, his breaths becoming already heavy. The after-effects of just fucking Akeno were getting to him. But he needed to satisfy the busty woman beneath him and his lust driven mind told him not to stop until she passed out.

Issei pounded his length into Rias' honeypot as she humped back as best as she could. Her luscious legs wrapped themselves around his hips, getting him deeper inside, and moaned harder against his sweaty form.

All through the night, if Rias had not produced a sound-proof barrier, all one could hear was the pleased shouts of Rias begging Issei to fuck her harder.

~Next Day~

"Yawn!" Issei let out a somewhat loud bellow as he stretched his arms overhead. Letting his arms fall he looked next to him to see Rias still sleeping peacefully, naked, in her bed with a goofy grin plastered on her lovely face.

"You need to wake up Rias-chan." Issei whispered. Rias only groaned in her sleep. "Issei-kun you're cock is so good~. Give me more." She said begged with a needy expression. A giant crimson blush covered her perverted looking face. The brunette only chuckled at how perverted the girl really was.

Leaning down, he gave her a little kiss. Rias, even unconscious, gave in and kissed back. Needing air he left her supply lips, getting her to wake up in an angry pout. "Mou~! Why'd you stop?" She whined cutely. When she woke up, finding Issei kissing her, she was hoping for another fucking but no such luck!

"We need to get up. While I do like the thought of fucking you into the mattress, again, I'd like to not make my parents worry." Issei explained logically. Rias, while sad at not getting more love, sighed in agreement.

"Very well." Issei began to get up until he felt the delicate hand of his crimson lover's hand grasp his morning wood. "But you'll have to give me this at the end of the day." Her sexy, steamy, voice only made his arousal burn hotter.

Biting his inner lip, he held in his desires and gently pulled her hand off. "Only if you give me these." Issei teased back by giving her massive tit-flesh a good squeeze. "Iya!" Rias gave a sexy moan that made Issei bite his tongue hard. Giving her large rear end one good smack, he watched the sexy flesh bounce before going to the bathroom.

After changing and saying goodbye Issei had walked to school at a sedate pace, fully wanting to enjoy this little peace he had right now. The peace was soon disrupted by two fists and shouts of, "ISSEI YOU BASTARD!" Painfully looking up he could only at the M&M duo looking at him with rage.

"What do you want?" He groaned out, slowly getting to his feet. "How did you do it?!" The bald fool asked, shaking the brunette's shoulders. "How did you land such a babe like Rias-senpai?!" He questioned angrily. "Tell us your secrets!" The glasses wearing one joined in with the demands.

The former open pervert was about to yell at them until an idea popped in his head. 'Wait, I meet Akeno today.' With that in mind he finally spoke. "Alright! Just stop shaking me!" The dup let him go. Dusting off his jacket he looked to the two with a smirk. "I'll tell you two. But this is pretty good tips so let's meet on the rooftop at break near the end." Issei laughed internally when the two nodded their heads so fast he thought their necks would snap off.

Akeno Himejima stood at the top of the stairs with her usual smile plastered. The usual whispers of her followers were nice but she really paid attention to one man's attention. 'Fufu.' She giggled to herself. 'To think I'm doing something so naughty. It's so hot.' She thought to herself, getting a little wet at sneaking around behind Rias's back.

Violet eyes refocused when she heard students throwing curses around. Looking down her eyes light up and a small blush appeared as she saw Issei along with the two perverts walking in the building. She wanted to go up and hug and kiss him but held herself back, not wanting cause any more problems for her master.

The Miko's cheeks darkened when Issei's gaze fell upon her. The brunette only smiled at her and she smiled back. Making sure she was not watched, she mouthed 'I can't wait for break'.

Akeno giggled a little when she saw Issei blush heavily. Obviously his mind was not in his dominate switch but she planned to change that. 'M-M-Me too.' Issei mouthed back. With an unnoticeable wave she strutted her way back to class. The beauties dirty mind coming up with all the sinful things she could think of as she waited for break.

~Break~

The bell couldn't ring fast enough for Issei or Aekno. In Akeno's class, the beauty packed her things and began to walk out the door. "Akeno!" Rias yelled out. Looking back she smiled to her king. "Are you going to the clubhouse?" The king asked her faithful friend who, surprisingly, shook her head. "No. I thought I'd spend some free time to myself." She reasoned, secretly hoping she wouldn't read too much into her words.

Rias, while suspicious, nodded to her Queen. "Alright. I'll see you later then." The red head then walked to her home-base to relax from the daily stress school brought. She didn't even notice her friends relieved sigh. With a victorious smile, Akeno moved her way to the rooftop, patiently waiting for her lover to ravage her flesh.

When the bell rang, Issei left a dust-cloud in his wake. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to beat his second lover to the roof where he planned to pin her down and fuck her flesh. The boy also didn't really want to be hounded by the many jealous fans Rias had. To his relief, Issei was the only one on the rooftop. "Now I play the waiting game." He mused to himself. Walking to the fence he was unprepared, as he had closed his eyes, for his face to meet soft flesh. "Ara, ara. Thank you for showing Ise-sama, fufu." Issei heard the seductive voice of Akeno.

The boy's hands immediately shot up and began to fondle her giant jugs. "Iya!" Akeno moaned happily. "Such a needy junior I have. Already playing with his senior's body after greeting." The miko teased only to blush heavily when Issei ripped the front of her shirt off. A skimpy black bra was released for the horny male's eyes.

"And what a dirty upper classman this freshman has." Issie shot back. He absolutely loved the feeling of Akeno's soft tits, even threw fabric, on his hands. Getting tired of not touching her directly, he pulled the thin strings off her delectable shoulders, revealing her perky, jiggling tits to his eyes. Lips dry, Issei's mouth swooped down where he began his assault with a few soft licks. "A-Ah! Ye-Yes Ise-sama!" Akeno began to moan out her appreciation for Issei's skilled hands.

His mere touch was setting her body on fire and he has only begun to tease her body. "I'm such a dirty senior." She agreed, her moans growing as Issei gently suckled her sensitive teat. "To have her junior doing such things~!" The beauty moaned heavily.

The fifteen year old's mind was completely focused on the beautiful, teasing woman in front of him. Even when he was having sex with Rias he was, making him slightly guilty, thinking of what he would do to Akeno the next day. Brushing off those thoughts he refocused on the nub in his mouth and flesh he was gently massaging. Her skin was so soft and delicious he couldn't help but slobber want to lick every inch of her wonderful body.

Stopping for a moment, getting a disappointed mewl from the girl. The only thing connecting them was the wet saliva on her breast. The cold air against her wet teat caused her to shiver and that shiver grew more violent when Issei roughly pushed her back into the gate. "I-I-Issei-!" Supple lips were captured in a deep and passionate kiss. Issei, wanting more, pushed her delectable body into the fence. The miko began to squirm under his kiss and body. She wanted to be filled with his member once more. She was already so wet from having her tits sucked on. 'He's setting me on fire!' The Queen thought in ecstasy. Akeno had to refrain herself from using magic to push Issei to the ground and restrain him before mounting him and ride him like a bronco.

Feeling her squirm a little, he let a knee slid between her skirt, hitting the wet pantie. "Ahh!" Akeno yelled out, leaving the kiss. "I-I-Issei!" She moaned his name out, her arms clinging to his head. "Hehe." His chuckle made her body heat up, her body now an inferno of sinful desires.

"Already so wet from only having your slutty tits played with." Issei pinched her sensitive flesh, the stain only grew. "What a horny slut you are. My lovely slave." Issei teased out before gently pinching her hard nubs.

"I'm gonna' enjoy this pussy." The boy smirked only to be shocked when Akeno brought him back in another hot kiss. This time, she dominated the kiss as she used her long legs to sensually rub against his rock hard member. "Oh, I know you will." Akeno, leaving this kiss, panted out. The hybrid's sexy sensual voice made his rock hard member twitch heavily, needing to be touched by her creamy flesh. "But Issei-kun needs to be pleased first." The lovely woman's hands quickly took off his jacket then red shirt. Her delicate hands sensually rubbed themselves against his slightly muscular body. His frame only sent her body ablaze with lust as a blush formed on her delicate face. "Such a nice body you have, master." She complemented, making the boy blush. The blush on both teens faces grew as Akeno trailed soft kisses down his chest, slowly licking where she had kissed, while she enjoyed the moans Issei produced. 'Fufu.' She giggled inwardly. 'Such a cute master I have.' Finally reaching her covered prize she softly nuzzled it. "Ah. I missed this beautiful cock." She mumbled out. "Can I have this? Can I suck you off before you fuck me?" Her eyes shined with desperate need. She could feel her pussy lips gush her panties with her hot female juices.

Issei was much too turned on to even think about denying the lovely violet eyed woman's request. With a big grin he nodded. "Uhg!" He grunted a little when Akeno had pulled his pants and underwear down in a quick jerk, his dripping rod hitting her soft flesh. "Iya! Such a strong smell! ~" Akeno moaned happily. "Let's have a taste." The second great lady soon engulfed the man's prick. Her long tongue licked the tip as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. "Ug!" Hearing her masters moan made the miko smirk around his cock. Raising her violet eyes, she made sure to have his brown eyes as she continued to swallow her prick. Keeping eye contact, she plunged his member deeper with each slow head bob and sensual lick of the mushroom head.

'Ahh! So hot~.' The hybrid thought to herself as she could feel herself getting moist, her pussy juice overflowing down her creamy white shin. "A-Ah! P-Pl-Play with my balls!" Issei requested. Not able to refuse, too clouded in lust, Akeno followed the demand as her gentle hands soon cupped his balls. She made sure to keep taking his large member deeper within her mouth as she played with his sperm-filled sack.

"Spit on it!" Issei growled out, getting very into it now. The miko did as asked. She momentarily took her hot mouth off his member before collecting spit in her mouth. Feeling it was enough she erotically opened her mouth, the saliva leaking onto his pre-jizz covered head. F-F-Fuck!" Issei moaned out loudly when she soon took him back in. The loud sloshing sounds Akeno was making caused a familiar knot to form his lower half. "A-Ak-Akeno! Ah!" He could barely get out.

Rias's Queen could feel his prick swelling in her mouth. Just the feeling made her wetter than before that she had to move her hand cupping his balls to her wet cunt lips. Her long fingers worked her gushing pink lips furiously. Getting a devious idea, after fingering herself for several head bobs, the raven haired beauty began to hum around his cock. Violet eyes widened with tears when Issei's hands had framed her face. The amazingly powerful prick violently jammed its way to the back of her throat. The pain only made her wetter. Not being able to take more, she pushed her panties aside and directly plunged her long fingers in her honey-pot.

The brunette couldn't take this teasing seductress anymore. He wanted to fuck her so bad. Just seeing her pink lips wrapped around his member, her humming, and her fingering herself made him want to throw her fingers out and replace them with himself. Throwing himself into lust, the man took Akeno's head in a firm grasp before thrusting himself in at a furious pace.

"A-Ah! F-F-Fucking tight throat bitch!" The dirty talk reached her ears. "I'm gonna' fill this body up with cum! You're gonna' beg to get fucked by me by the end of this!" Issei promised as he bucked his hips on and off Akeno's head.

"Yes!" Her muffled voice came out around his leaking member. "Fuck my mouth! Drown me in your delicious cum! When you're done, fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can't ever walk correctly again!" The muffled begs were the hump that broke the camel's back.

"AKENO!" Issei roared out, pulling her head back, as he filled the dirty miko's mouth with large amounts of cum. "Ahh!" Akeno shouted out as his blasting cum caused her to reach her own climax. Female jizz covered slender fingers as she moaned around her fellow classmates prick. Her pouring juice only increased as his harsh hip thrusts while he doused her esophagus in baby seed.

After a minute off covering Akeno in cum, Issei finally let his prick go. "Iya!" The raven beauty yelped as his tower continued to spray her face with cum. "Ah! So good!" Akeno moaned out, mouth open to catch all the extra cum that didn't spill to her tits.

"F-Fuck! That was amazing!" Issei exclaimed in bliss when he felt the leftover jizz empty itself over Akeno. Not hearing a reply, he opened his eyes to see such an erotic sight that made his slightly wilting cum tower to stand straight.

Akeno was rubbing in the cum on her tits, giving her an erotic glow under the bright sun. "So much delicious cum~! It's amazing master~!" The Queen licked off all the jizz that coated her fingers. Releasing the fingers from her mouth her body shivered while getting her breath back. 'F-Fuck!' Akeno soon yelped out when Issei had grabbed her shoulders and forced her back to the fence.

Just seeing his second lover licking off his essence made his last bit of control and regret at doing this vanish. In no time he had ripped off Akeno's shirt and panties. Her sexy body and soaked twat made him ach for her. "You're mine." He huskily whispered. "Yes! I'm yours!" Akeno happily agreed. Body wrapped in ecstasy as Issei moved her leg up. His twitching member soon found its way to the entrance. With a nod form Akeno, the boy jammed his soaked rod back into his sheath. "Ahh!" Both lovers moaned in complete bliss at the familiar feeling.

Looking at Akeno's pleased face, her eyes unfocused and lips parted, Issei swooped in and kissed her with great passion. His tongue quickly passing her lips and battled with her own. The lovely woman could only moan in pleasure at the feeling he was giving her. Akeno could feel her whole body burn with uncontrollable desire while he kissed her. After minutes of kissing and no movement, she decided to take it into her own hands.

"Mhh!" Issie moaned in surprise as Akeno began to grind herself on his stationed prick. Her soaked walls massaging every inch of his member in a pleasing heat. "Fuck me." Akeno begged out between desperate kisses. She planted her lips all over her face until she looked into his eyes. Violet teary eyes begged him to fuck her like he did yesterday. "Please master. My pussy needs more of your wonderful meat." The Queen moaned heavily when Issei grabbed her hips before roughly brining her back down. "Y-Y-Ye-Yes!" She moaned loudly, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Fuck! Your cunt's everywhere!" Issei grunted out huskily. Eyes traveled down to see the bouncing globs of flesh just waiting to be pinched and pulled on. He could feel his ball-sack hitting her bountiful ass with each hard thrust.

"Iya! Iss-Issei-sama!" Moaned Akeno as she felt her ass being picked up by Issei's hands. Now in the air, Issei proceeded to pound Akeno's sloppy cunt like a mad man. The moaning woman's head could not stop thrashing, her flowing hair whipping around, as she tried her hardest to thrust against her master's brutal movements. "F-Fuck my cunt! Fuck my cunt deeper Issei-sama! I love your cock! It's hitting so deep!" Her sexy moans and body fueled his thundering hips.

Tightening his grip on her wonderfully creamy thighs, Issei brought her body up. Akeno moaned heavily at the new position. She could feel the head hitting just the rim of her glands, a new pleasing spot that caused her head to roll back. "I-I-Issei-sama n-n-no! N-N-Not Th-There!" She weakly protested to the hammering teen who paid no mind to her words but to her quivering twat that tried it's hardest to keep his pumping meat log inside. "I-I-I'll cum too soon~~!" The girl squealed out as she hugged Issei's head into her bouncing jugs.

Issei continued to tease her entrance by making shallow hard thrusts, making sure to hit pleasurable glands. "F-Fuck! I-I-Issei-sama!" The boy heard before he felt the twitching twat trying to hold onto his rumbling member. Issei pulled himself out quickly as he watched Akeno's female juice squirt all over his cock. The feeling of her hot liquid on his ragging hard member wanted him to blast his load but he restrained himself by biting the inside of his cheek.

"A-Ah-Ah!" Akeno continued to shake above Issei, her whole body quivering in the aftershock of her earth shattering orgasm that left her eyes in the top of her skull and tongue laying limply against her lovely lips. "S-S-So good! Y-yo-You made me cum so hard~~!" She sang out. "Iya! I-I-Issei-sama?!" The miko yelped in surprise when she found her back firmly planted on the cold ground of the rooftop.

The brunette didn't let her say another word. His lips and tongue quickly taming her own. "Get ready for the fucking of your life." Issie pulled her silky hair to the side and whispered huskily. "AHH! I-ISSE-SAMA!" Akeno screamed out as Issei rammed his cock deep into her tight canal.

Her quivering and convulsing body was clinging to him, but he kept going, his hips a blur. Looking down to the humping raven beauty and her silky sweat matted hair that stuck to her creamy skin he licked his lips like a hungry animal. Her entire body was built to fuck!

Throwing himself down, he grabbed her slim back and drove his head deep in her cleavage. His mouth and tongue licking and kissing all over her bosom that shook around his sweaty hair. "Y-Y-Yo-Your tits!" Issei groaned out, happily sucking and nipping at the milk carrying flesh. "Th-There so good. Such soft pillows to fuck and suck!" He moaned out, happy her cunt lips continued to suck on his tower while he pounded himself wildly.

"So-So rough Issei!" Akeno squealed out in bliss. His suction on her sensitive tits were driving her absolutely crazy along with his hard humps that thrashed along her wet caverns. "Y-Yes! Fucking suck my tits! Devour them! I know how much you love them!" She encouraged Issei by holding his head close to her bouncing bosom. "O-Only you can do such things!" The lovely seductress moaned out in happiness to have a lover that makes her feel this way.

Issei didn't really need any more encouragement but appreciated it and proceeded to suck and lick at her sensitive nub while making sure to keep his hips going. The boy switched from long and hard thrusts to quick and teasing thrusts against her womb. Her heavy breathy moans and the fact she was digging her nails into his skin told him that he was doing a good job. "I-Is-Issei-sama!" Akeno shouted out with a happy expression.

The miko was in blissful pleasure as the feeling of Issei on top of her, nursing from her teat, and fucking her into the stone made her body heat up. Nothing mattered to the beauty anymore. Not her responsibilities, her best friend, her anger at her father, nothing but the coursing shocks of utopia this thick meat stick was sending through her spine and hitting the entrance of her womb.

"IYA!" She shouted out, eyes springing open as her mouth spilled out saliva. "Y-Y-YOU'RE INSIDE MY WOMB! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT FAR!" She screeched to the sky. Issei was now biting her teat, the pain only made her tighten around his thundering prick. The brunette felt like his dick was about to melt from the heat her womb was producing. "I-I-I'M CUMMINGGGG!" "M-M-ME TOOOO!" Issei and Akeno roared/yelled out as both hit their peaks. Akeno thought she saw God when Issei's large amount of sperm had breached her. She could only let out harsh, raspy, groans as she was filled. Her legs unwrapped around Issei's hips and spasamed crazily. Her face set in a well fucked expression while she twitched and drooled.

"F-Fuck!" Issie let out a husky groan as he now felt his dick-milk emptying itself inside Akeno's most precious place. He growled loudly when he felt the woman's nails actually making him bleed. The pain only made his cum spurt more juice out, continuing to coat her belly with his male seed. His own body began to spasam as he felt himself getting squeezed almost painfully.

After who knows how long, their respective climax's ended and Issei's cock was finally freed from the clinging twat. "U-Uh-Uugh!" The freshman let out an exhausted sigh from the earth-shattering climax he shared with his lover. "S-So good." Issei felt himself forcefully pulled into a deep kiss by Akeno. Both could only moan in after glowing pleasure.

The raven haired beauties mind was in complete fogged lust as she watched Issei pull himself away. 'Oh, hell no!' She yelled in her head. Grabbing the back of his head, she brought him back to her lips. This time she dominated the kiss, moaning erotically as she hoped to get him going again. Needing air she let go but kept him close as she planted many kisses on his face. "D-Don't…don't stop. I want more!" She pleaded crazily. Issei's cock, while wilted a little, sprang back to life once more at the lust crazed look those violet eyes glowed with.

"Fuck me more! You've made me so hot! You have to take responsibility for making me your cum slave. Fufu. I can already tell you want to go too." Akeno giggled hotly. She made sure to grind her gushing cunt lips against his cock head.

Gaining a second breath, after getting out of his shock at Akeno's sudden boldness, Issei let out a large grin. Nodding he picked Akeno up, positioning her front to the doorway. 'I'm going to enjoy this.' He thought to himself as he knew the M&M duo were to come any second. With a manly grunt he impaled the goddess on his heavily pumping tower.

"I-Iya!" Akeno shouted. "So-So good Issei-sama! Fuck me! Fuck me deep! I don't care who hears me! As long as you keep fucking me!" Akeno yelled out, throwing her arms back around his neck. Her arms effectively pulled Issei's head to her shoulder. The boy got an eye-full of the bouncing bags of fun currently flapping around. The diamond hard nubs circled the air in an erotic fashion. Witnessing these bountiful jugs caused him to lick his lips once more. Releasing one hand from her plump hips Issei roughly grabbed and played with her sweaty flesh. She was sure his hands would never leave her flesh if possible. Moving his head to her neck he took a quick smell. "I-Iya! D-Don't smell me!" Akeno protested weakly.

Issie, face against her skin, smirked. "And why is that Akeno-chan?" He questioned, his voice laced with mirth. "You smell so good." Issei complemented, enjoying the fact that the teasing seductress was the one blushing heavily. "It make me want to eat. You. Up." Issei pronounced each word with a hard thrust.

Akeno could only moan heavily when he began to thrust upwards. "Y-Yes!" She moaned out. Her raven tresses blew in the wind with Issei's harsh manly thrust that continued to bash away at her tight canal. "Eat me! Eat my entire body! It's yours alone!" Her encouraging words made the boy smirk against her soft flesh he continued to suck and leave red marks on. "That's good to know." Issei commented with a happy grin. "I can't wait for what's about to happen next." Slightly confused she was about to ask why but her answer came from the slam of the door to the roof. Blushing atomically, Akeno was slightly embarrassed as she was spread eagle to the known perverts of the school.

"Issei! Tell us! Tell us how…how…" The bald one started to speak before his words died down. The sight before both were unbelievable. Issei, their friend, was currently fucking Akeno Himijema. The best friend to Rias Gremory and the second beauty of the school. The moaning and sweaty form of the beauty made them think they had been at it for a while. "Yo-YOU BASTARD!" The spectacled one yelled out.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH RIAS-SENPAI BUT NOW AKENO-SENPAI! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON US LIKE THAT!?" Both yelled out in anger.

Issei continued to smirk while keeping his hips moving in and out of Akeno's gushing fountain. "Heh." Issei gave a little chuckle, infuriating the duo even more. "She came onto me." He informed the two.

"No way!" The glasses wearing one shouted out in denial. "There is no way someone as hot as her would go after you!" Those words made Akeno's eyes focus on the pervert with hard eyes.

'Fufuf. I'm going to enjoy this.' She thought to herself, her sadistic side now showing at her current thoughts. "Oh…but it is-f-fuck! Yes!" Akeno moaned out when Issei slapped her ass, making her already clinging twat convulse harder on his rumbling rob. "T-T-This cock is sooo good-yes! Slap me more!-neither of you could ever make me moan." She trolled the two while she bounced herself on and off Issei's grinding cock.

"F-Fuck you, you stupid cunt!" The blad one yelled out. He instantly regretted it when he saw Issei's menacing glare. "Take that back." Issei whispered dangerously. His voice sounded so dark and ominous it sent fearful shivers down both pervert's spines while it send pleasing shivers down Akeno's spine. Her cunt walls tightening harder around his large member currently slowly fucking her.

"She is not stupid or a cunt!" The brunette growled out now. "She deserves respect! That is why you two will never have a girlfriend! You don't respect woman." He informed with a snarl.

"Ise-sama." Akeno whispered out softly, with teary eyes. She now knew why Rias fell in love with this boy like she did. His caring side for a woman, if you get past his perversion, is very appealing.

The angry teen was not expecting Akeno to gently pull his head to hers. Before he could speak she brought him in a deep kiss. They made sure to make lewd slopping sounds as their tongues battled one another. "That's right." Akeno now whispered in a raspy tone. Sending a glare at the perverts she spoke. "He's the man who will have the right to call me that! You two will be virgins forever." A devious gleam appeared in her eye after she spoke. "Keep going master. Keep fucking your dirty upper-classman. Show them how a real man claims a woman." She asked of her master who gained a giant grin.

The violet eyed woman's lewd demands and sexy voice made his dick twitch inside her wanting womb. "You got it." He replied with a giant grin and blush. With a grunt he ploughed his length back it. He got the desired effect when Akeno moaned loudly, her eyes rolling in her head as her head flew up to the sky.

"W-Wa-Watch! Watch as he makes me cum!" The queen shouted out in pleasure. The building feeling in her lower mound was becoming too great after being fucked in front of someone.

"A-Akeno! If-If you keep squeezing me like that…I'll cum." Issei announced through gritted teeth. The two could only watch in anger at the passion the two were showing them. They could attack him and fuck her into the ground but were too scared to do so. "Iya! Yes! Yes! I want you to cum! Fucking cum in my pussy! Flood it with your hot dick-milk!" She shouted out, throwing her hands around his neck.

The new leverage gave him time to grope and slap her tits. "Fuck yea! I'm gonna' cum! Tell them! Tell them who you belong to while I paint you white!" Issei growled in her ear.

"Y-Yes! So-So good master!" She moaned out harshly. "I-I belong to him! He is my master! He owns my pussy! No one could ever compare to him~~~!" She squealed out when he pierced her cervix. "C-C-CUMMMINGGGGGG!" She shouted out, her legs shaking in utopia as she felt his spunk soon covering her insides.

Issei only gave a roar in ecstasy as he soon painted Akeno's delicious cunt in semen. His vison dulled a little due to the vice-like hold she had over him. It was even more incredible than Rias's cunt. Akeno was in the same boat as her lover as white spots flashed around her eyes as saliva spilled from her open maw.

Both barely heard the two perverts yell at them in anger before slamming the door shut. After a minute of coating one another in their respective spunk, Issei was spent. Walking backwards, he leaned his back against the fence and let himself fall to the ground, Akeno still connected. "S-So-So good~." He grunted as he felt himself getting squeezed by her tight lips.

"Ah~! I'm yours now, master." Akeno's lovely voice made him look up and see her teary emotion filled eyes gazing at him. "I love you, Ise-kun." She proclaimed before capturing him in a kiss which he reciprocated.

The nice little scene was what Rias, who was looking for Akeno, stumbled upon. "Wh-Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Her angry voice resounded through the roof. Issei's eyes shot open in fearful shock.

"R-R-R-R-Rias!" He screamed out in surprise. "Ara, ara. Hello Buchou." Akeno replied naturally, smiling all the way. She was acting like it was a natural occurance for her king to see her naked and filled with a monster cock.

"I-Issei! What do you think you're doing!?" Rias's hurt voice sent a painful jolt in in heart. "R-Ri-Rias-" "This is skin-ship Rias." Akeno interrupted Issei. On weak legs, she disconnected from Issei, moaning in displeasure, before looking at her friend with closed eyes. "I thought it would be nice to spend time with my cute freshman."

Akeno's words made Rias's body surround in crimson aura. "Skin-ship? Well too bad. I am Issei's not yours. Leave Akeno." Rias demanded. ISsei was about to talk but had to bite his tongue when Rias sent him a look that said 'We'll be talking about this later.'

"I don't think so." This was not what Rias wanted to hear at the moment. She was expecting Akeno to follow her order but was shocked to see her eyes open, showing her defiance. "I happen to like Issei-kun. He's my master now. Only he can tell me what to do now."

The crimson haired princess's whole body shook with barely controlled rage. "It seems…I have to educate you, Akeno." She said in a dangerous tone. Her hand was soon covered in her families' signature power, Power Of Destruction.

"Ufufu. I won't back down Rias." Akeno gave back. Her body now glowing and sparking with electricity. Beofre either could make the first move, their object of affection had intervined. "I-I-Issei!" Both said in shock.

The brunette was in agony when he saw the two friends about to fight. He didn't think he was worth this. So he ran in the middle, only having what he thought was right going through his head. "S-Stop. I-I-I can't let you two do this." Issei said in sadness.

"I-I'm sorry Rias." He apologized to his first love. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. B-But I can't let this happen. I'm not worth it."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Rias asked in a shaky voice. Her stomach was turning as she had a dreading feeling.

"I'm sorry as well Akeno." He now looked to the raven haired beauty who had yet to put her clothing back on. "W-We can't do this anymore. I shouldn't have taken the offer before. It was wrong of me." His head lowered in shame.

Akeno was looking at her lover in watery eyes. "I-Issei-kun. What are you trying to say?" She asked, also fearing the worst. Both ladies intuition were realized by what he said next.

"…I-I-I can't see either of you anymore." Tears were welling from his eyes. He had to blink them away when he heard the surprised gasps from both lovers. "I-I just can't be responsible for you to fight. I'm not worth it." Saying what he needed he sprinted to the door. He didn't want to see his heartbroked lovers and he didn't want them to see his tears.

Both king and queen looked at Issei's retreating back with sadness and regret. This was something neither of them wanted.

~Three days later~

The last few days have been very torturous for one Issei Hyoudou. Three days ago he had broken up with his loving girlfriend because of a stupid mistake that could've destroyed a great friendship that was more important than him. During those days he had not talked to either woman not walked with Rias. The students were happy, believing their great queen had wizened up and dumped the pervert. While angry, Issei didn't lash out. He only accepted and chose not to speak to anyone, even stopped peeping since he was so used to sex and still in love with Rias and Akeno.

Now in gym class, due to it being a free-day, Issei was trying hard to get over his hurt by running then playing basketball by himself. "Hyoudou!" The teen's head turned to the teacher. "Round up all the equipment and store it in the shed!" The teacher told the boy.

"Hai sensei." The brunette nodded and began to collect everything. Some even whispered hurtful things at him. 'What a loser.' 'Doesn't even have any more friends.' And many more in that fashion. Choosing to ignore them and get out as fast as he could, he quickened his pace. Opening the storage room he threw the bag to the floor with a loud thud resounding through the empty room. Finally alone, the distraught teen let out a depressed sigh. "What am I supposed to do now?" He questioned himself as he stood in the room with his head down.

As he wallowed in self-pity he never noticed the two other occupants in the seemingly empty room. He was brought back to reality when he felt two sets of arms wrap themselves around his neck along with another set of soft and firm pillows along his back. "A-Ah!" Issei let out a surprised shout. Looking back he was shown another surprise. "R-Ri-Rias! A-Ak-Akeno!" Brown eyes locked on his lovers looking back at him.

"Hi Issei." Both greeted back with small smiles. Rias was the first one to speak though. "I-I-Issei." She began in a whisper. "I-I'm so sorry we brought you into our fight. I'm also sorry for being so angry with you. It-It was just…to see you with Akeno." She trailed off.

"Me too Issei." Akeno spoke as well. "I-I'm sorry for making you do these things with me. I'm so sorry for forcing myself on you. I should have never done it. I hurt my best friend and lover." Akeno had slight tears going down her eyes.

Issei, unexpectedly to them, gently wiped their tears away. "D-Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry." Issei admitted. "I should have never gave in and had sex with you. I do like you Akeno." He quickly added after seeing a little tear about to fall from her lovely eyes. "But, I shouldn't have. I have Rias." He then turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry to you too Rias. I'm so sorry I cheated on you. Could you ever forgive me for it? If not…I understand." Issei then bowed his head. The boy was expecting anything from the two, shouting, saying they never wanted to see him again…but he didn't expect them to giggle.

"Fufu. He seems very sad Rias." Akeno giggled to her best friend. Rias laughed back. "Silly boy." She chastised, lightly tapping his cheek "After talking to Akeno, I can't really be as man as before. She likes you as much as I do and can't really stop her from falling for you like I did." She explained. Issei was about to protest but was stopped when Rias lightly kissed his lips. After not having kissed his lovers in a week, Issei couldn't stop the blush from forming.

"W-We-We're fine then?" Issei hoped she said yes. Rias gave her love a soft smile. "Of course. I know you love me."

"Issei~." The boy looked to see Akeno looking at him with pouty lips. "You like me too right?" She asked.

Issei gave her a soft smile. He then gave her a chaste kiss that made her blush now. "Of course. How couldn't I like such a beautiful woman like you and Rias?" Akeno smiled a real smile before hugging him tighter. Rias followed and squeezed her lover.

While they sat there in comfort he began to realize something. "Umm…not that I'm complaining, but what are you two doing here? It's not third year gym." He commented before getting slightly nervous at the mischievous glint that appeared in both beauties eyes. The feeling only increased when they let out sultry giggles.

"Well," The crimson princess began while trailing one of her delicate fingers down his front. 'Akeno and I have come to a compromise that will end this little problem we currently have." Rias revealed, blowing her hot breath in his ear.

"C-Co-Compromise?" Issei asked shakily. The feeling of both goddess's hands roaming his body made his cock begin to twitch alive. Their feather light touches and combined hot breath tickling his ear sent pleasing shivers up and down his spine.

"Rias and I," Akeno was the one to speak. Her fingers were now dangerously close to the growing bulge in his gym shorts. "Have decided to share you." She revealed before giggling at the shocked blushing face at her shared lover.

Issei's mind soon shut down as he tried to process what was just said. 'Share?!' He thought in shock and arousal. 'I-I-I'm going to be shared with the two hottest girls in the world?! Yes!' Issei shouted in his head, nose now bleeding in lust. "I think he likes that idea Akeno." Rias giggled at his lustful face.

"Now," With a sly smile, Rias positioned her wonderful body around his. Her plump bottom soon sat on his growing prick, making him groan in pleasure at the covered flesh. Now that he was so up close he could make out Rias and Akeno's attire. His bulging erection grew harder at the fact their white shits were straining against their wonderful chests. 'There not wearing bras!' He realized as he saw the hard buds of their nipples. Crimson and raven, which was now loose of the orange ribbon to give her an even more alluring look, colored hair mixed together as they continued to rub their love.

Rias's seductive voice soon brought his eyes back to hers. "How about we begin right now? We've both been missing you so much." With a saucy smirk, Rias pulled the back of his head towards her, effectively smashing her lips on his in a lustful kiss.

Rias's hands shot up and roamed around his chest, memorized at the feeling that he provided to her burning loins. "Ara, ara." Akeno spoke in her usual soft seductive voice while rubbing her entire body across Issei's back. "That's not fair Rias." She pouted. The queen's skilled hands still rubbed all over his chest, occasionally rubbing Rias's hands, while softly nipping at Issei's ear.

Issei soon let his carnal desires go and begin to kiss Rias back, his hands roaming all over her delectable body, and was fully enjoying the fact of how her tight shirt was hugging her womanly figure and curves. Palms rubbed over the hardened nubs and took advantage of her moaning in the kiss. His tongue effectively dominating hers as they bashed away at the other.

The wonderful feeling of having Akeno's generous body rubbing against his, begging to be touched, made the teen release one hand from his moaning girlfriends tit for it to run over his sex-slaves body. The goosebumps that appeared made him smirk in his head, ego being raised at the fact of only his touch could make her hot. Her soft skin was just too amazing for his hand as he continued to rub and lightly grope the flesh before he got to his destination; her bloomer covered vagina.

"Y-Yes. T-Touch me more." Akeno begged hotly, her lips now lightly kissing at his neck and cheek with desperate need and want. Just watching her love playing with her friend made her beyond hot as her bloomers couldn't hold anymore juice, coating his fingers in female cum. After a couple more minutes of kissing Rias and fondling Akeno's wet twat he finally let her lips go. Beofre she could protest she moaned erotically when Issei roughly pinched her rock hard nipples.

"Yes! Pinch me! Play with my breasts more! I know how much you love them! More!" Rias encouraged lustfully. Letting out a pleased grunt Issei soon placed one of her hands over his erection, helping her rub him. She quickly took over the rubbing, speeding her hand up, making him groan. "Play with me too, my love." Issei demanded with a husky grin.

Looking at his brown hooded eyes she could only nod. Too excited to even begin to think of denying having his cock once again. "Hai." With her alluring whisper she trailed her body against his, purposefully running her hard teats against his shirt covered chest. As he continued to watch his girlfriend slowly trail her way to his cock he didn't notice Akeno until her soft hand reached his chin. Akeno, not wanting to be ignored any longer as his hands slowed in their light petting, captured him in a deep wanting kiss.

Their tongues fought one another as Issei refocused his playful hands back to her chest and mound. Once more because of his harsh treatment to her tits and mound, made the girl moan for Issei to dominate her tongue, kissing her for all he was worth, as Akeno could only moan in appreciation for the kiss and roaming hands hitting all her hot spots.

Akeno, wanting more and outdo Rias from her hot kiss, began to coat Issei's tongue in saliva. The resulting lewd sounds were music to both perverts' ears as they continued to grope and play with each other. "Don't forget me, my Ise." The sultry voice of his first lover caused him to glance down and see that Rias had her hands over his waistband.

Now having his attention, with a sly smirk, the crimson beauty pulled down his pants and boxers in a swift tug. "Ah!" She let out a content sigh when Issei's manly member flung straight in her face. "Such a manly smell." She took a sniff of his prick's scent. Just the smell caused her pink pussy lips to gush, making her bloomers damp with arousal. "I see this not-so-little guy has missed me." She teased with a little giggle when she heard a muffled 'yes'. "Well…" She trailed off with hot eyes, her lips dangerously close to his pulsing rod.

Nuzzling her prize for a second, Rias soon took hold of his twitching mushroom head in her mouth. She made sure to slobber his cock head in her wet salvia while taking slow bobs. Issei couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his mouth, unfortunately letting Akeno's supple lips go. "Ug! Ri-Rias!" He growled out. His unoccupied hand ran through Rias's soft crimson threads. The moans reached her ears while she made sure to keep his attention with her slow bobs and steamy blue-green eyes that seemed to trap him. "AH!" Issei shouted out when Rias's soft hands fondled his balls. The increased pleasure caused the teen to fall back to the matt, writhing in ecstasy while petting Rias.

Eyes closed in pleasure, the teen didn't see Akeno sexily crawling her way over to Issei. Her seductive body moving like a panther as she stalked her prey. Her spine shivered in barely controlled lust that wanted to explode over her master. When she was near him she lifted herself up and placed her soaked lower half right over his face. Issei's eyes opened when he smelled a familiar scent. He was greeted to the wonderful sight of Akeno's soaking twat juice pants right above him. The naughty juniors juices spilled from the bloomers and began to cover his face, making the boy lick his lips in hunger.

"Ise-sama." The third years alluring voice made his dick twitch within the hot mouth of Rias. "Come on, lick me up. I've missed your tongue so much." She pleaded, sexily shaking her mound in his face.

Not wasting a moment Issei ripped the bloomers off to see her bald pussy. "Really? No underwear? You really are a dirty slut aren't you, my slave?" Her lovers' hot breath tickled her pussy lips along with his dirty talk. "Yes. I've missed you so much. Make sure to lap me all up." She said with a seductive smile, not that he saw it, and voice. "Iya!" Sexy moans escaped her plump lips as Issei's mouth soon ate away at her drenched cunt.

Issei dove into the meal she prepared for him. His lips completely covering her pink lips as he slipped his tongue inside her deep folds. "F-Fu-Fuck!" Akeno began to shamelessly grind her mound along Issei's face. The sensation of being eaten out, with Rias watching the scene closely, was very arousing to the sadistic devil.

Akeno could feel his long tongue stirring her up inside. His appendage twirling and running its way across her hot, wet, cavern as she moaned like a common whore. "Yes! Tongue fuck me right their! Lick my dirty cunt Issei-sama! Shit! You make me wanna' cum so hard!" She shouted out wantonly. Her voice was becoming a little horse from her constant moaning.

"A-A-Ah!" The maiden yelled out, eyes wide, when Issei's skilled tongue hit the back of her womb. Her hands flung themselves up to her jiggling bosom and roughly pinched and pulled her nipples. "R-Ri-Right there! It totally turns me on!" She shouted out as he continued to deep tongue her hot sex. Issei groaned inside the wet pussy, making Akeno thrash wilder around Issei's amazing mouth, when Rias took the time to fully engulf his cock. The lovely crimson woman's hot throat convulsed on his twitching rod while she continued to gently play with his balls.

Moving the other hand from Akeno's lovely hips he pulled Rias's head back down his cock when she pulled up to the tip and teasingly licked it. Her eyes watered in pleasure as she felt the heat radiating from his cock titillate her entire being. It was so hot she had to let his balls go to play with her wet mound. Her hand moved past her bloomers ad shirt as she began to roughly play with herself. 'Fuck! I want his cum now!' She shouted with crazed lust. The heir's tongue lapping away at the spurting cock-head while furiously fingering herself.

Fucking Rias's mouth was like nothing he's ever felt before and now feeling it again, after three days of being deprived of any form of sexual release, he couldn't hold himself off much longer. The brunette wanted to cum inside his dirty crimson haired princesses' throat so bad. A familiar knot formed in his loins while he thrusted himself in her mouth. He could even feel the woman on top of him twitching twat, her release not far behind as well. 'I want it!' Issei thought, suddenly very thirsty for Akeno's ejaculation.

His groans and moans of pleasure went directly into Akeno as the vibrations shot deep into her pussy. Violet eyes rolled to the top of her skull as she felt herself so close to cumming. Leaving her tits, she pushed Issei's head deeper into her cunt lips. Her juices covering his face at this point as she lustfully bounced on his face, meeting his tongue thrusts. "F-Fuck! Ogh fuck yes Ise-kun! I'm going to cum master! I'm going to cum so hard on your face! FUCK!" She shouted out, her melodious voice resounding through the room. Her female jizz covering his face as Issei lapped up all the delicious fluid he could. Violet eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body was close to falling to the side.

The feeling of her cumming on his face, along with Rias's mouth running and licking its way across him, caused his last self-restraint to come crumbling down. "AHH!" His shout was muffled from Akeno's mound as he shot his insane amount of semen in Rias's waiting mouth.

The red head's eyes widened in pleasure as she felt the baby milk fill her mouth. The white seed was so hot and it just kept coming and coming. Her fingers rapidly jabbed her insides as she felt the heat and familiar knot rise through her entire system. After one last spurt of spunk she finally exploded on her fingers. Her shout was muffled as well due to the giant prick she was still sucking.

Akeno gasped and panted in the afterglow of another hard orgasm caused by her junior. Luscious body still shaking, she raised herself off his face, immediately missing the warmth he provided, to see his slightly wet face licking what he didn't swallow. Leaning down she gave him a tender kiss, conveying all the love she had for the man under her.

Breaking the kiss they both just laid there, staring into one another's eyes with great passion. "Ug." That was until Issei groaned in disappointment when Rias let his slightly soft member go. With a sultry lick of her lips Rias brought herself up to Issei and took him in a deep kiss, showing her love, as well. The need for air becoming too great, after a few minutes of kissing, both teens let one another go and stared once more. The three lied there in the afterglow of their amazing climaxes.

"Fufu. You're such a stud Ise." Akeno commented, giggling as she ran her sultry fingers across his chest. "Making us cum so hard like that." She added on.

"She's right love." Rias agreed, her hands also trailing its way across his body, getting reacquainted with the body she had not been connected to for days. "Such a dirty master we have, Akeno." Rias teased. "That we do Rias." Akeno agreed with her normal seductive and teasing voice. All three shared a laugh.

"Well, it's both your faults as well." Issei commented. "Being so sexy with those dirty bodies of yours." With a husky grin he pushed himself off the girls, getting a surprised yelp, before loaming over them with a sly smirk. "I think I have to punish such dirty women for having such bodies for other men, besides me, to look at." Once said Issei roughly removed their shirts, leaving them completely nude, Rias had removed her bloomers while she was deep-throating Issei, much to his and their delight. "Iya!" Both moaned heavily when Issei's rough hand began to pinch and rub there nipples.

While rubbing both he noticed how different both girl's chest were. Rias's breasts were more firm and springy than Akeno's, while the raven beauty had slightly larger chest and was sooo much softer against his skin. "Hmm. Suck dirty tits you both have." Issei said with lust as he slapped both girl's tits. Their moans music to his ears as he continued to make them shout with pleasure while slapping each tit. Looking down he could see both maidens womanhood's dripping with ecstasy. "Hehe. Such sluts. Getting off on being punished by your master." Issei said with a dark voice that sent hot shivers down both spines.

"Yes!" Rias moaned out, her sexy voice making his cock twitch. "We're so wet! We need your cock! Give it to us!" She pleaded, eyes watering with lust. "Yes master! Please fuck us! Shower us with your delicious cum while you fuck us into the ground!" Akeno moaned out, dirty talk turning both the crimson and brunette haired teens on.

"Don't worry my little sluts." Issei reassured, tweaking both nipples with a sharp squeak coming from both mouths. "But let me focus on you, my little crimson whore." The lust driven teen kneeled in front of Rias's dripping twat; leaving Akeno to whine at not being first. Cock right near her pussy lips, he slowly rubbed himself across her opening. "Ug! P-Please Issei!" She pleaded, eyes desperate with lust. She craved to be filled with his powerful prick once more. To feel herself constricting on him while he pile-drive her dirty pussy.

That was all he needed to hear as he let out a loud grunt, plunging himself deep within her pussy in one go. "Ah!" He shouted out, already feeling amazed as her hot sex covered his appendage with juice. Her tight walls massaging his veiny member in all the right places while he pulled back until he was at the opening then plunged back in, hitting her womb once more. "A-Ah! Ah! Ah!" Rias's continuous moans fueled his thrusts as he watched his lovely crimson princess's tits bob and hit her face with each thrust in.

"Y-Yes!" Rias moaned out, head arched in the air as she relished the feeling of Issei thrusting his hot rod in her honeypot with great vigor. Her heart beat in her chest rapidly as she was once again filled with his powerful man-meat. "Iya! I funally have you back in me! Make love to me harder Issei!" The crimson princess asked of him as she humped her hips against his.

"Mou!" Issei turned his head to the side to see Akeno pouting up at him. Her violet eyes looked back at him with desperate lust as he noticed he had slowed his groping. "Don't just focus on Rias!" She moaned out when Issei's hand left her tit only to moan louder when he dipped two fingers into her dripping sex. "Y-Yes! Rougher! Stir me up inside while you fuck Rias!" She wantonly moaned as she bucked her hips against his jamming hands. Issei's other hand soon found its way to Akeno's waist and with a manly grunt he pulled her up on her knees. Before she could say anything else he took her in a deep kiss. His tongue exploring and dueling with her own as he continued to finger the dirty miko.

"Uga!" The rutting teen moaned in Akeno's mouth as Rias tightened her vaginal walls around his thundering member. Taking the hand on her hip he quickly brought it to Rias's red rippling ass meat. Her cunt walls tightened even harder against his humps. The princess's sexy voice only made him harder inside while switching speeds and angels every so often. He would pull her hips up and thrust upwards then go slow yet hard thrusts into her deep cunt walls, all the while roughly fingering the lewdly moaning Akeno as she held him. Her generous bust pressed tight against his chest, he loved the sensation of her creamy skin against. Grunting harshly, Issei could feel the crimson goddess's cunt walls twitch and convulse around him. His hand inside Akeno were becoming difficult to pull back as her walls also constricted against him. "F-Fuck!" Issei shouted out, leaving Akeno's lips with a thin trail of saliva connecting the lover's. "I'm gonna' blow soon!" He announced with a heavy tone.

Sweat dripped down both beauties bodies as they continued to fuck themselves against their shared love. "F-Fuck! M-Me too! C-C-Cum inside me! Paint my dirty whore hole white with dick-milk!" Rias shouted in lust. Akeno was soon to yell her lustful desires from her deep finger-fucking lover. "M-Me too! M-Make me cum on your fingers! P-Pu-Punish me for being so fucking dirty master!" The black haired beauty yelled out. Both felt familiar knots in their stomachs.

Hearing those dirty words along with looking at their glistening bodies shining in the room, caused his climax to explode in Rias. "TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL YOU DIRTY WHORES!" He shouted out with great pleasure as he continued to buck against Rias while cumming straight into her womb.

"F-F-FUCKKKK!" Both ladies shouted in orgasmic pleasure as their released set off. Rias was soon filled with his seed, her mind clouded with lust as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her lovely back arched in a weird angel as she came around the meat-stick coating her pussy walls. Akeno was in the same boat as she kept his strong fingers deep within her squirting hole. She lewdly moaned against Issei as she came on his fingers, coating them with delicious fluid, while he decided to take her pink teat in his mouth. This only prolonged her orgasm as the feeling of his powerful hand, skilled tongue, and watching her best friend cum all over Issei greatly pleased the [Queen] to cumming right after her first one tampered off.

Bodies shook in rapture while coating one another in juice. Issei was in heaven at this moment in time. He was being deliciously milked by Rias's cunt walls while Akeno was cumming all over his hands, he wanted to drink those fluids so bad but settled for eating her teat at the moment.

A full minute passed before Issei and both stopped their release. Rias slumped her head and back down, sweating as she panted harshly, trying to catch her breath. Akeno was hanging off Issei's shoulder like a life-line. Her body dripping with sweat, her hair sticking to Issei's own sweaty skin. "Ug!" Issei groaned in total bliss at the feeling of being inside Rias's filled cunt. While he wanted to stay in this position longer he noticed the woman on his shoulder started to rub herself on his body.

"Hehe." He let out a heavy chuckle. "What a naughty slut you are, my little miko cock-sleeve." He commented making the girl blush in arousal as she soon felt Issei fingering her once more.

"Already so wet after cumming. I'm going to enjoy fucking your naughty pussy." Issei whispered in a smooth dark voice. Reluctantly, Issei removed himself from Rias, getting a displeased mewl, before turning it on Akeno. The woman let out a ragged gasp as she felt the hard monster rubbing against her twitching pink lips.

Not letting her say anything Issei sat down, pulling her with him, and sat her hole on his cock. His mushroom head hitting the back of her womb in a single thrust. "AHH!" She yelled out, cumming on him once more. "Wow!" Issei whispered in astonishment. He didn't expect her to cum so fast after cumming so hard two times already. "Looks like my senpai really missed my cock." He teased. "Cumming three times while I only cam once." He added.

The seductress only shook her head, her raven hair flowing against his chest. "N-No! I-I only came twice!" She moaned in a whiny tone. Too embarrassed she had come so much and so hard after he had only came once.

"Hmm." Issei hummed in mock curiosity before thrusting his member up her convulsing body. Her squeals only made him smirk cheekily. "Your body seems honest though. Seems I need to reeducate you." And with that Issei grabbed her thighs, held them far apart before humping himself up, using the floor as leverage, into his lustfully moaning senior. "Fuck your twat is tight today!" Issei grunted hotly as he slowly licking and nipping at her neck, leaving little marks across her skin while he jammed his rod over and over inside her deep cunt walls.

"I-It's b-b-because of you~~" Akeno moaned out through labored breaths with each deep thrust he made caused her mind to cloud with sinful lust. New sweat dripping down her skull, going between her bouncing tits, and reached their connected organs, making a disturbingly pleasing wet sound. Akeno fucked herself wildly against Issei's rising cock and spoke in a seductive voice. "I-I-It's because of your monstrous cock-Ah!-so deep inside." She groaned out when Issei reached around and gave her heaving chest a nice squeeze.

"I-I-I haven't had this glo-ahh-glorious cock in threeeee~ days~!" She squealed out when Issei hit a particularly good spot in her womanhood and breasts. "Th-That's why." She moaned out, loving the sensation of Issei's manly hands against her skin. Horny violet eyes feel on the lustful blue eyes of the awake Rias Grmoery.

The crimson princess woke up the instant Akeno had squirted over Issei's cock. Listening to the disturbing sounds the lovers made caused her arousal to leak from her seamen filled pussy. She had absentmindedly ran her hand to her dripping womanhood and scooped up some of the flowing cum. Licking the delicious fluid made her body hot as she slurped on the juice while she tweaked and pulled on her nipples, pretending it was Issei groping her. Blue eyes hooded over as she saw Akeno now looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Ara-F-Fuck-ara." Akeno managed to get out after the amazing feeling of Issei roughly smacking her ass and adjusting himself inside her, hitting straight up at a curve. "L-Loo-Look who's up." She said between breaths as she kissed Issei's cheek, gaining his attention to where she was looking.

Lust clouded brown eyes now focused on his crimson haired lover who was licking her fingers with a sultry expression and touching her milk jug. "Get over here!" The crazed with lust Issei demanded of his first lover. She quickly crawled her to him, her bouncing tits a sight to see as her rose colored nipples swung back and forth with each sexy movement. When she was right in front of the duo Issei brought the moaning hybrid right in front of Rias. "Why don't you lap us up?" He commanded, greatly enjoying both beauties atomic blush as what he requested. "Do it!" Issei asserted dominance by slapping Rias right on her shapely bottom, back arching in pleasure at the stinging feeling in her lower cheeks.

"H-H-Hai." She muttered submissively. 'This is so embarrassing!' She shouted in her head. With slight hesitance she got her head in closer. Rias could feel the heat radiating off their combined sex. The crimson princess heard her friends moan heavily as Issei restarted his thrusts, keeping them deep and powerful. Blue eyes watched, wrapped with desire, as the combined juice of their sex splashed on her rosy cheeks. Hot breath hit the connecting lovers as she felt herself getting wetter with each sight of his cock head thrusting out then plunge right back in with great vigor and hunger. "F-Fuck." She whispered, throwing her dignity away, and wrapped her sultry lips around his hanging balls.

"Uh-UA!" Issei grunted haggardly as Rias's cherry lips licked and sucked on his ball sack. His perverted mind dazed in lust as he continued to fuck up into the lewdly moaning Akeno while getting balls, and rod when he pulled out, sucked by his first lover. "S-Sh-Shit! Y-Y-You-You're squeezing me so tight Akeno!" Issei spoke in her ear, kissing her cheek and gently fondling her right teat. "I-I-I'm gonna explode soon!" He announced, feeling his body twitch with heat. He grunted with exertion, body now dripping with sweat, as he felt Akeno squeezing her velvet walls around his rampaging prick.

"Y-Yes~." Akeno moaned out happily. She cupped his cheek, turning to see his contorted face and gave him a sultry smile. "F-Fi-Fill me up! Like Rias, I was so lonely without your cock!" Akeno admitted, blushing heavily when she felt Rias's lips lick against her clint. "Pl-Please fill me up! Make me whole again! Give your dirty cock-sleeve her prize for lasting so long!" The seductress pleaded, her eyes filled with a plea to be fucked full of cum, as she framed her lovers face.

Issei's eyes darkened in lust after heard and seeing Akeno's lustful eyes and words. Grabbing her chest firmer, he pulled her closer to his chest and brought her into a passionate and sloppy kiss. His tongue easily batting away at hers, claiming her mouth as his with his tongue violently rapped her mouth.

The lovers moaned in the others mouth as their release crashed into them. Like a title wave, Akeno came all over Issei's erupting cock, mixing the juices together for Rias to lap up. Rias came as well after tasting the wonderful combined juice. Blue eyes widned though when Issei pulled his still erupting cock out of Akeno's full fuck hole and jammed it in her mouth. The princess's mind was dazed as she felt the cock punch its way straight through her throat and since she was laying down it gave him the pleasure of going much deeper into her mouth.

Akeno's mind had blown up as she felt her loves cock head explode straight into her womb. His massive head breached her cervix, sending her into a mind blowing utopia of lust. Tears of pleasure rolled down her lovely face as she continued to scream into Issei's mouth. When she felt she couldn't hold anymore she was disappointed when he pulled out only to blush heavily at the erotic sight of Rias's mouth being stuffed by man-meat.

Issei, having felt Akeno was full enough, pulled his spewing prick out and jammed it into his lapping crimson whore's waiting mouth. "Fuck! Drink it all you dirty bitch!" Issei roared out in ecstasy as the feeling of Rias slurping his cock head prolonged his gushing spunk, spewing more into her gullet.

After three minutes of cumming and groping the blushing hybrid on top of him, he pulled out. He didn't expect one last little spurt to come out, hitting Rias straight in the eye. "Ep!" She let out as her eyes was coated in his cum. Rias's hands instantly cupped her face and with a blissful expression she whipped the cum off her face and slurped on it. "No fair~." That was all the warning she got before Akeno had launched herself at Rias. Letting out a surprised gasp she was unprepared when Akeno jammed her tongue down her throat, kissing her passionately, while getting the jizz she had not eaten.

The slightly exhausted Issei watched this sight with disbelieving eyes. "W-Wow!" He let out an awed whisper at the erotic sight of Akeno kissing Rias. His slightly limp prick instantly sprang back to life when he began to hear the pleased moans the two let out. "F-Fuck!" Issei tackled the two to the ground in lust.

The two were really getting into the kiss at the moment. Rias, while hesitant at first, began to kiss her friend back with equal passion. She would be lying if she had not wanted to try kissing a girl in her life. 'Still doesn't compare to Issei.' She thought to herself. Akeno was in the same boat as her friend as she battled her tongue in saliva. 'Still not as good as Issei.' She thought like Rias. The two, needing air, let one another's lips go only to yelp when they were tackled to the ground by a lust-filled brunette.

"I know what I want from you two." Issei's muffled voice hit their ears. They moaned harshly when he slapped both their asses. "I want to fuck these asses." With that Issei pushed Akeno to the side and pulled Rias in a deep kiss. As he continued to kiss her he slowly turned her body around, making her go on all fours. Letting her go he leaned back and took in the sight in front of him. Rias was panting heavily as she shook in pleasure at the feeling of Issei gazing at her rear end. "Hmm." She let out a content moan when Issei rubbed his hand over her white ass flesh.

"People are so focused on your tits they don't see what an amazing and beautiful ass you have Rias." He complemented with a smile. She only blushed at the complement. Before she could thank him Issei stuffed his hard rod between her ass cheeks, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Don't worry. You'll really enjoy this." And with that, Issei used the leftover cum that leaked from her cunt as lube to slip his dick into her ass, taking her black cherry.

"Ara, ara." Issei heard the sinful voice of Akeno from his side. He looked to see Akeno kneeling next to him, pushing her tits into his form, while looking closely at the prick slowly entering the screaming Rias. "Take him Rias. Take his giant cock up your tight ass." Akeno said hotly. Her body and face light up in red as she watched her best friend getting her anal walls stuffed with Issei's giant man-stick.

"I-I-Ise! T-Ta-Take it out! It hurts!" She begged with painful tears streaming down her face. "Shh!" She heard her love quietly shush her while smoothly rubbing her red ass. Seeing her discomfort he slowed his sawing of her ass, letting her get accustomed to the member evading her bum.

Leaning down, fingering Akeno all the while, he kissed her shoulder muscles. "Take it you crimson bitch!" Issei growled, slapping her ass. "Take my cock like a good little whore. Take it baby." He grunted out, now ploughing his cock in and out of her tight rump. Leaning up he took his other lover in a deep kiss, his tongue easily slobbering and playing with hers. All Akeno could do was moan in absolute pleasure when Issei was dominating her. The raven beauty truly loved it when Issei was taking charge and making her his bitch.

The perverted teen kept his strokes hard and long with each passing moment. After a few more minutes of getting used to her tight rectum, he was now hammering his rod in and out of her asshole as hard as he could. Her sultry, sexy moans only made him go harder in her ass. Balls deep in her ass, he drew back and jammed back in with crushing force. Rias' face was crimson red as she was beginning to love getting her ass fucked by her love. Tears rolled down her lovely face as her tongue slowly left her mouth. 'S-S-So good~! H-He's so deep in my ass~!' Rias thought to herself as she was getting wetter and wetter with each hard pump.

Multitasking, Issei moved his hands across Akeno's shapely hips until he reached her tight butthole. Lightly probing it he saw her violet eyes look back into his with great surprise. Akeno could feel him smirk against her tongue when Issei plunged two fingers deep in her tight ass. "Ahh!" Akeno broke the kiss, saliva connecting them, as she moaned in slight pain because of the two intruders currently rubbing against her creamy ass. "I-I-Ise-sama!? No-Not their! It-It's dirty!" She protested but couldn't hide the fact that her pussy was already soaked when his fingers lightly poked her dark hole.

"That's right. Moan you little whore. And nothing about you is dirty." Issei whispered into Akeno's ear. The kind words made her happy but she soon moaned louder with the new pain/pleasure coming over her.

Suddenly bit into her ear, not enough to hurt, the teen enjoyed the way her melodious voice moaned in delight to the rough treatment he was inflicting. "You see that moaning red whore I'm fucking?" Issei asked, slapping Rias's rump as she could only let out a strangled groan. His humming was becoming pleasurable with each movement. "That's going to be you after I get done fucking my crimson cum-rag. Be ready." He warned.

The [Queen] could only moan in anticipation of what was to come. 'F-F-Fuck! I don't know if I can handle that!' She thought in heavy lust. Her violet eyes leered into Issei as he continued to finger her asshole until she moved her gaze to the moaning and squirming form of Rias Gremory. "Y-Yes." Akeno's sexy voice turned Issei on like no other. "Cum inside her ass! Fill that skank with your seed before claiming my ass with that giant fuck-meat!" She begged, slowly licking his face.

"F-Fuck!" The teen grunted as Rias's anal walls tried to milk his cock for his juice. Giving another slap he was greeted to louder moans and a tighter backdoor. "Looks like you're getting used to me in your slutty ass! Good! I can finally let loose!" And with that Issei stopped his slaps, getting a moan of disappointment, and pushed her entire body into the matt beneath them.

Rias's breath was completely lost when her lover had pushed her to the floor. Her tits scraping against the matt, giving her shocks of pleasure, while her man finally pumped his prick in her ass like he did to her pussy. "Y-Y-Yes!" Rias squealed out, loving her deep dicking. "G-Give me more!" She pleaded. Akeno, seeing this side of Rias, trailed her hand to her aching cunt lips and slowly began to finger herself. Her hot breath prickling against Issei's neck as he continued to jackhammer his cock into the crimson princess's booty.

His attention was soon turned to her reddening ass. He was delighted to see how her ass muscles seemed to not want him to go as she tried to suck him back in when he plunged out. The first year student continued his relentless thrusts when he saw Akeno, out of the corner of his eye, looking at her ass as well. The miko's eyes were dark with lust.

Seeing this, a delightful idea came to the front of his mind. With a dark grin and nod to himself, he pulled Akeno's raven hair, bringing her up so his lips were brushing against her white cheek. "Why don't you eat her out?" He suggested with a soft growl. "Crawl under her and eat her dirty cunt out. I can see how wet she is." True to his words Rias had been leaking pussy juice along the matt.

"Fufufu." Akeno let out a sultry giggle. Kissing him one more time she slowly licked her lips, enjoying the taste of her love, while looking at him. "My pleasure." Whispering she pushed her tits against him as she slowly let her body drop to the floor. On her knees she shook her ass, feeling his gaze on her bottom, as she maneuvered herself until her whole body was directly under Rias' dripping hole. Her own pretty cunt lips right in front of Rias' sporadically bobbing head. Both could smell their love juice coming from their baby hole, increasing their lust, before digging in to one another. The lesbian scene caused a growl to reach his throat before pumping even deeper into Rias' clenching booty.

The room, by now, was filled with lustful cries, grunts, flesh clashing, and lewd slurps and dirty talk. "Oh yea! Fucking sluts! You get me so hard!" Issei let out as he fucked Rias relentlessly, his harsh slaps making imprints on her once porcelain skin. "HMm! F-Fuck yes! Fuck me harder Issei! I want to not be able to sit after this! AH! Eat me! Fucking slurp all my naughty juices Akeno-chan!" The princess yelled out, hips bucking against her lover's hips and face. Diving back down, she slurped and drank at Akeno's maidenhood like a person lost in the desert for years.

The raven haired devil was moaning wantonly, sending pleasurable shocks to Rias. "Yes! You're so delicious Rias! Cum! Cum already so I can be fucked too~~!" She pleaded, going back and forth between eating her king out and letting out her sultry voice. The way Rias tongued her was pleasing, but it paled in comparison to the man currently banging his junk across her face.

Familiar knots forming all three knew they were about to cum in any moment. "F-Fuck! G-G-Girls I'm gonna' cum! I'm gonna' fill you up my crimson bitch!" Issei roared, his hips now a blur as he pounded away at the delicious ass.

"A-AH! M-M-Me too! Cum inside! Fill my slutty ass up! My ass is so hot! Cool me off with that amazing milk! I need you!" Rias babbled, drool flying from her maw as she let out gaggled moans as the feeling of being eaten out and fucked at the same time was becoming too much. Her face was set in a permanent lewd expression as she was getting the fucking of her life. "I-I'm going to cum Akeno! Please drink all my dirty cum!" She pleaded her [Queen].

Akeno's whole body was twitching with pleasure. The feeling of Rias licking her was too amazing along with the anticipation that burned in her to have this massive monster currently burying itself inside Rias's tight bottom. "Yes! Cum! Let me taste it! Just cum so I can get mine too! I want my slutty ass fucked too!" Akeno shouted in a lust crazed voice. Her body shaking in want as her tongue was being forced inside Rias.

The combination of dirty talk, wonton moans, sweaty bodies, lewd sounds of flesh clapping, and lust were too much for the three to take. "CUMMINGGGG!" All three lovers roared in lust as they were all soon covered in one another's spunk. Akeno, being under near Rias, got a face full of female cum along with Issei's over flow of cum that seeped out of her well fucked butt hole. "Ah!" She moaned in bliss as she drank all she could.

Rias was in lala land at the moment as the combined feeling of squirting over Akeno while she was filled with her lovers man-milk was too much of an amazingly pleasing feeling that she let out a silent shrill. Eyes going to the back of her skull the crimson princess's body went limp against Akeno's spunk coated mound. Her lips right next to her twitching lips as her hot breath sent chills down the raven haired girls being.

The brunette was still cumming, grunting as he never stopped his violent thrusts. He watched Rias's body arch erotically and the lewd sounds of Akeno still eating his along with Rias's cum reached his ears. Prick pulsing, as he pumped every last ounce of this loud into the still princesses' shaking form. Minutes passed before his member finally came to a stop. With a sigh he pulled out, immediately missing the warmth her ass provided. He was not too sad though because Akeno shot her head up and greedily drank what cum shot out of the busty red heads anal tube.

When she finished, Akeno was in bliss, savoring the flavor of her loves cum, until she was pulled by her hair. Her form quickly being brought to the strong arms and searing kiss of Issei. Surprised for a moment, the busty raven beauty soon feel in line as she rested her hands on his shoulders, keeping him close as they rubbed one another in dazed ecstasy.

Leaving her lips, he let a dark smirk grace his lips as he saw the lust encrusted eyes of his lovely miko cock-sleeve. "Your turn." With a push the junior found her back parallel to the floor along with the monstrous cock rubbing her tight butthole teasingly.

"Please. Claim me. Claim me as your own." The raven haired seductress voiced her plea. Smoldering violet eyes bore into lust glazed brown. "Ravage me. I want you to fuck me without restraint." She trailed her hands down her body, loving the fact his eyes followed her hands which rubbed all her womanly curves. Both hands rested on his twitching hot rod as she slowly put the head in her bum. "Ug!" Akeno sighed in bliss. "Fuck me!" She said with lust. That was it for the shaking teen.

Issei's lust had taken over as he grabbed her hands, pinned them over her head and mounted her. Before she could say anything he rammed himself straight into her asshole, only never stopping or slowing down when she cried out in pain. She wanted it rough so he'd give it to her.

The brunette quickly sheathed and unsheathed his ramming member from the sexily moaning nadeshiko's tight sphincter. Her sexy moans and lustful expression only made him grunt harder as he ploughed his member in and out of her tight backdoor.

"F-Fuck! You're so fucking tight you bitch! Your ass is even tighter than Rias!" A hand soon slapped her slippery tits as they bounced to her face.

Akeno moaned harder, rutting her glorious ass against his powerful hips. "Y-Yes! Fuck this tight ass more my love!" The beauty pleaded, slender arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, bringing him closer to her blushing face. "Claim me! Claim everything in front of you! Dominate me and show me what a dirty cock-slut I am for my decisions!" She moaned in crazed lust.

"Ug!" Issei let out a strangled grunt as he was getting so turned on by her dirty talk and tight ass currently trying to milk his twitching rod. "W-Who knew…fuck that's good…that the two Onee-smam's were such dirty sluts!?" Issei grinned. "But they're mine! These sluts are mine! Isn't that right?!" He asked, now gripping Akeno's throat in a tight grip.

Akeno was in a new world of pleasure as Issei was holding her neck in a tight grip while he pounded into her ass. While it was still slightly painful it only increased her pleasure of the wonderful session. "Y-Y-Yes!" She finally gargled her words out in a comprehendible sentence. "I-I'm such a dirty skank, but only for you master! You're the only one to fuck me like this!" Akeno said with upmost love.

"I feel the same, my Ise." Hearing the alluring voice of Rias, he turned to see the crimson princess having enough of her mind back that she was slowly crawling her way to the duo. When Rias had gotten her wits back she was instantly hot as she saw Issei pounding his powerful member inside Akeno's ass.

Rias, now in front of the two, decided to return the favor Akeno did for her. Without saying anything, she dived her head into Akeno's dripping honeypot, loving the gushing juices that entered her mouth.

Issei, while shocked at first, was ecstatic that Rias had basically read his mind and took it upon herself to eat Akeno out while fucking her tight bottom. Keeping his thrusts wild, Issei planted his hands on Rias's head while firmly grabbing Akeno's rutting hips.

Rias didn't mind the rough treatment of being forced to deep tongue Akeno's tasty cunt walls. She found it erotic as her pussy gushed its juices to the matt. The moaning and screaming Akeno was thinking the same as sweat slicked down her body, running between her tits, as she thrashed her head about.

This scene continued for who knows how long before Issei got tired of it. Gaining a wonderful idea, after seeing Rias moving her wonderful hips side to side in lust, he grabbed the red heads shapely hips with both hands.

"Iya!" Rias let out in shock when she suddenly found her lower have directly in the air, her mouth planted in Akeno's deep cunt. Before she could say anything else she felt Issei's long tongue lick her walls with desperate hunger. Her moans were transmitted to Akeno's gushing walls as she screamed harder than before. "Yes! Eat me! Eat me out Rias!" Delicate hands firmly planted Rias closer to her wanting sex.

"Fuck!" Issei grunted out, his voice muffled while he ate his first love. "You're gripping my tongue so tight Rias! I think I'm gonna cum soo! You hear that Akeno?!" He yelled out, letting one hand slap her bouncing bosom. "I'm gonna' claim this slutty ass like I claimed everything else! You're mine just like this crimson whore squeezing my tongue like the fuck-whore she is!" Both lovely ladies moaned harder when they felt Issei's appendages go deeper inside them, fucking them with renewed vigor. His dirty talk making them hotter and hotter.

"Y-Yes!" Both let out a haggard yell. "Make us cum!" They both screamed out, familiar knot burning in their well fucked mounds.

Deep dicking and lapping Akeno and Rias became too pleasurable for Issei after five more minutes. Both girls making him hotter and hotter with their lovely, sinful, bodies that glowed in the light as sweat dripped down their bountiful bodies. "F-F-FUCK!" He roared his release, filling Akeno's tight ass up as his dick was milked by her constricting ass muscles.

"AHHH!" Akeno yelled out. Having her ass filled with the hot dick-milk caused Akeno's pussy juice to squirt right into Rias's waiting maw. The crimson princess dutifully drank her Queen's twat liquid as she came against her loves lapping mouth, making his face dirty with her juice as well. Muffled shouts sounded through the walls of the storage room as all three came on each other for they don't know how long. Tasting the moaning crimson princesses' pussy juice prolonged his orgasm as he continued to release more and more of his spunk inside Akeno's delicious anal walls.

After long climaxes the three let out exhausted sighs when they felt every juice in their system leave, leaving them dry and panting. Issei let Rias's hips go. The princess fall to the side in twitching lust. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth in pleasure. Akeno's arched body slumped to the ground after her earth-shattering orgasm while getting deep fucked by her love. Both girls had the perfect expression of a 'fucked-stupid' whore. The brunette soon followed suit by his head soon being buried in the soft tits of the sultry raven beauty.

The raven haired beauty happily hugged brought his head into her chest. Akeno's fingers trickled through his sweat matted hair. "Ohhh…thank you Ise-sama. Thank you for claiming my dirty body." She thanked in a soft whisper.

"A-Any-Any time." Issei replied in an equally soft tone. "Ise~." He heard Rias at his side. Looking up he saw her looking at him with appreciation. "Let me hug you too~." She pouted. With a chuckle he removed his face from her soft pillows and removed his prick from her spunk spewing ass, both missing the tight embrace. Rias quickly brought Issei into her chest and trickled her fingers through her loves hair. "Ah…I love you Ise. Thank you for loving us." She whispered. Issei was greatly enjoying the pillows currently squashing his face.

"No. Thank you." Leaving her firm tits, he kissed her softly before leaning down to the panting seductress and planting her with a soft kiss as well. "I promise. I promise I will never do you two any harm. I love you both with all my heart." He promised with new determination.

Both ladies hearts filled with great love at hearing the proclamation of the younger boy while having large blushes light their up their lovely faces. What he said next though shocked them to the max. "Rias. I remember what you said about your peerage and all that Devil stuff." Looking to Akeno he asked. "Are you in it as well?" Seeing her nod softly he looked to Rias again. "Will you make me a part of your peerage?"

Wide eyes, the princess could only nod in happiness. "Y-Y-Yes! Yes!" Rias said with utter joy at the thought of her love spending their lives together. 'Even if I have to share him.' She mused to herself.

Akeno was thinking the same thing only a little dirtier. 'This is so erotic. It's like an affair. Ufufu.' Akeno knew she was going to enjoy this new life with both her lovers.

When all was said and done, Issei Hyoudou, the previous human pervert, became the only [Pawn] of Rias Gremory. Content to life his new life with the love of his crimson and raven haired loves.

 **END!**

 **A/N: Well this took a long time but I hope you all like this and leave reviews and all that. As promised…the promise is that there will be a sequel to this lemon story in the coming future. I have a plan for the sequel already in his skull. I plan to write it after updating my other stories.**

 **Ending this, I want to have your guys opinion on something…Should I continued this story as a real story since I made it seem like it could be more? If so, I'll get on that project after I update 'Heir of the Kitsune'. Leave me a P.M. If you want or just leave your thoughts on the idea of continuing this as a real story in your review. Have a good day to you all.**

 **STORM OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been wanting to do a just Akeno chapter and I thought now would be fine. Next will be Irina. This will go from chapter 2 where he became a devil at the end.**

 **Warning: blow and tit-job, vaginal-sex, anal, cosplay, slave-sex, hardcore-sex, dirty talk, and BDSM.**

 **Guests: Might do dark for Irina. The threesome between the two is an interesting idea; I'll think on it. I don't know about mother; don't think she's hot. I have thought of girls from said series. Don't worry about MILF's; I got those in mind. Way ahead of you for Rias and Velenea threesome as well as Akeno and Shuri. Don't know what chapter will be next, maybe .**

 **War Historian: I like almost all of it and was thinking for most of the threesome and singles. Don't think I'm ready for foursome yet.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: I might. It would be a little hard to fit that in, but it could be possible.**

 **9810: That idea sound cool.**

 **Goodxbad13: Already had Yasaka in mind and not really fan of Kiryuu so no to her.**

 **I own nothing of DxD or anything of whatever characters I might add. Only thing I might take credit for is the scenes I do.**

 **Not betaed yet.**

 **Akeno**

A few months after being reborn as a devil and Issei Hyoudou, who was sitting in class now, could say, without hesitation, that his life was so much better than before. The teen had gained true friends in the form of Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou, who were also devils. He also had his loves Rias and Akeno to help teach him about his new life.

Issei had learned he had a powerful thing called a Sacred Gear that the Biblical God had created during something called the Great War over thousands of years ago. It happened on one stray devil hunt that it was discovered that he had the **[Boosted Gear]** A powerful weapon that held a dragon inside. Now, he had yet to meet said dragon but Rias said he would most likely meet him as he continued to train.

Thinking of said crimson and raven-haired beauties gave Issei a slight perverted grin that he hid with his hand. Not a day had passed for the three of them when they didn't have sex. They had worked out a seclude when the other would get a day with the brunette and a day for a threesome. 'It's an Akeno day too!' He thought with a barely repressed giggle. Shaking his head, he looked at the clock and saw that it was time. Raising his hand, he asked to go to the bathroom and quickly walked out the room and the huge grin from forming. "Finally!" Whispered the teen as he began to walk the halls. "I thought it would never come." He referred to the time the two had said to meet for their usual romp in school. It was something that excited Akeno to have sex in school and it also excited him.

The beautiful raven-haired third-year walked the empty halls with a little pep in her step, her breasts jiggling with each happy step. 'Fufu~. Master is going to fuck me so good~!' Akeno mused to herself with perverted glee written on her face. Walking, she sensed her love coming up the stairs. Smiling sneakily, she decided to hid.

Issei reached the top of the stairs with a smile. "Now to find my lovely Akeno."

"Fufu." He heard the familiar laugh from behind and a pair of slender hands covering his eyes and two familiar chest mounds pressing against his back. "Right here Ise-sama~." She cooed out and gently breathed into his ear. "Awaiting her master to find her." Akeno gasped in pleasure as she was swung around to his front and brought into a deep kiss that left her weak in the knees. 'It's so kinky doing it here~.' The Himejima thought in wanton pleasure as Issei slowly grinded his hardening prick against her doughy thigh.

"That's good my little cock-sleeve." Breaking the kiss, the brunette teased the slightly dazed woman. "Now strip!" Putting some steel in his voice, Issei commanded his second lover.

Shivering, Akeno nodded submissively. "Hai, Ise-sama. Anything for you." Issei watched with a big grin as the beauty took off all her clothing very slowly, teasing him. A low growl of arousal bubbled out of his lips as he watched the beauty slide her skit off her long smooth legs that seemed to run for miles. 'Fufu. Having Master watch me is so hot~.' Akeno though to herself as she could feel her pink lips becoming moist.

Licking his lips, Issei watched the fallen/devil hybrid slowly unbutton her shirt, giving him a teasing peek of her skimpy black laced bra that matched her equally slutty black thong that barely concealed her delicious twat. "Up here master~." His brown eyes were set on the beauty slowly taking off her shirt and letting it slid off her creamy shoulders and frame her legs. Leaning down, giving him a good eyes-full of her cleavage, she slowly unhooked her bra.

"Mh…" Issei hummed in appreciation of the now free orbs of flesh he loved so much. The peaks of her sweet nipples were hard as rocks, begging to be licked and sucked on. Her seductive violet eyes stared into his equally passionate lustful brown orbs. "You look so sexy like that, Akeno." He drank her entire form in.

The teen started from her now untied hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall then to her bouncing orbs she pressed up with her slender arms as if presenting them for him. She had a flat creamy stomach and long powerful legs that were held back by black stockings that only enhanced her already spectacular sexual appeal. There was one thing Issei had learned about his lovers' these past couple of months. If Rias was sexy and cute, then Akeno was a seductress that could make any man cream themselves.

"Fufu~. Thank you, master." Giggling, Akeno gave him dreamy eyes. "It's all for you to eat. Enjoy." The beauty moaned loudly as Issei had pounced her like his prey. Now behind her, he presserd his front against her back and let his hands roughly grope and play with her chest flesh that spilled between his fingers. "Such slutty tits." Running his unoccupied hand down her skin he reached her dripping maidenhood and began to play with her labia. "And needy cunt." He added on with his lips now nibbling her ear.

"M-Master." Akeno moaned while shaking heavily at the assault. Not wanting her voice to be heard, she bit her pinkie. "I-It's so good. My body is on fire and I love it!" The beauty was loving the feeling that at any second they could be seen.

"What a lewd Onee-sama you are." Issei teased lightly. "Getting your tits and pussy played with in the halls. Have you no shame?" The brunette opened her pussy up and inserted his middle finger and gently massaged her hot hole.

"Iya! No! I have no shame! Finger me harder Master! Make this slutty Onee-sama sorry for being so dirty while everyone else is in class." Akeno begged, her plump ass pushing against Issei's hard member straining to break free.

"Hehe. Naughty slut." Taking his hands off her sweaty tits that were wet from her light sweat and tears of pleasure that dripped down her face, Issei pushed the beauty against the window while lightly fingering her. "Tell them you're sorry." Pulling his hand back, he let it fall on Akeno's shaking ass with a loud smack.

Throwing her head up, she barely held back the pleased moan but the perverted smile told Issei that she loved the sudden slap. Still shaking, Akeno bent herself over the window and showed her drenched pussy to him. "I-I-I'm sorry…for being such a bad…Onee-sama." Akeno said with a piteous tone and large blush. She then spread her pussy wide. "To spread myself open…I'm so ashamed." She said with fake horror.

Smirking at the beautiful woman before him, Issei let his pants drop to show his standing erection to his lover. Akeno licked her lips at the sight and shuttered as he placed it against her lady-lips and gently rubbed up and down. "Then let me punish you." Hands framing her lovely ass, he pulled them down while thrusting his cock deep into Akeno.

"Iya!" Her violet eyes darkened the moment he entered her mound. The beauties sopping juices made it easier for Issei to get deeper and go even harder into her shaking body. Her ass was quickly becoming red as he massaged and played with the white skin. "That's it Ise-sama!" Akeno said, her voice getting a little heavy at the powerful pounding and ball sack hitting her sensitive nub. "Screw that fat cock up my dirty cunt! Fuck me deeper! Oh, shit! It's so good!" He cunt was being wonderfully pounded from behind.

Akeno felt her cunt walls squeeze his thundering cock that twitched harder at the sudden new hold but she was sad she couldn't make him cum. Grinning lustfully, Issei buried himself all the way to her womb and let rhythm go and just pounded her like the slut she was. "That's right, my slave! You're nothing but my tool for me to fuck when I need a release! Your tight cunt, ass, mouth, and breasts are mine and mine alone!" Issei said with one hand grasping her breast and used them and her wide hips to pull her back on his invading member.

Her mind-numbing orgasm didn't seem to end as his dirty talk and merciless dicking turned her entire body and mind into mush. She was his plaything and she loved it. Akeno's voice was set in an endless moan and yelps. The beauty couldn't even get out usable words and only gurgles left her lips that couldn't contain the hanging tongue. "Yes~!" She agreed, her voice a whisper from the constant moaning and panting. "Ise-sama is the only person that can satisfy me. I can't cum with anything else. Cum inside me. I want it. I want to cum all over your wonderful cock." The miko begged with a sultry expression she sent over her shoulder.

"Well, here, you…go." Issei grunted out through labored breaths at the amazingly hot and tight feeling of Akeno's lady lips. With one final powerful thrust, he sheathed all ten-inch prick into the wet cavern and came. Several white globs of semen blasted into her delicious body. Issei grunted loudly with sweat dripping down his face and hitting the red ass of Akeno who was silently screaming at being filled up by her love.

The moment he climaxed, her already never-ending orgasm was only prolonged at being filled with cum. 'Ahh~~! Master's cum is so hot inside my pussy~!' Akeno thought to herself with her tongue rolling to the side of her lips, which was set in a fucked-stupid smile, and her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"D-Damn." Panting, Issei cursed before pulling out, making the beauty moan in protest, and let the coups amount of cum drip to the floor. "T-That was…amazing." Issei lightly ran his fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Thank you…Master. I am happy you enjoyed it as much as I did." Akeno, getting her breath back, thanked Issei with a sweet smile. Bringing her face close to his for a kiss, both teens eyes widened when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Shit!" Looking around frantically, Issei soon found a closet close to them. Picking up her clothes, the brunette grabbed the girl and flung themselves into the closet and quickly shut the door.

Holding his lover's back to his still hard member, Issei pressed his ear against the door and waited for the footsteps to stop. He heard them right in front of the door and he had to hold in the groan that threatened to escape. 'A-A-Akeno!?' Looking to his lover, he saw that she was looking at him with a naughty expression and slowly grinding her butthole up and down his hard shaft.

Akeno had a fun idea as her lover had shoved them in the closet. Just the feeling of his member against her ass was making her hot so she began to grind herself on him. His sudden moan and shocked eyes made her giggle. "Fufu. Ara, ara." She said lowly. "What's wrong Ise-sama? We just fucked in the open. Are you suddenly not man enough to fuck your slave?" The raven-haired beauty teased the younger high-schooler.

It had the desired effect on Issei. With a hungry grin, Issei leaned his head close to her ear. "Oh, I'll show you how much of a man I am." With no other warning, the Red Dragon Emperor shoved himself into Akeno's backdoor and quickly slapped his hand over her mouth to hold in the shout that would have been heard.

'Fuck~~~~~!' Akeno shouted in her head as her world exploded in pleasure as his tool hit all the pleasing spots of her ass in that one push. "Mish so…goof!" Her words were slurred around his fingers that were now playing with her tongue. She made sure to thoroughly suck on them. It enticed him as his cock grew bigger along with twitching a little in her tight backdoor.

"Good." The brunette grunted out lightly. Taking his finger out of her mouth, he then massaged her jiggling orbs and occasionally tweaking her hard teats while digging his other hand into her still stuffed cunt. The sloshing sounds of the filled mound made the teen ache harder to fill her deliciously tight ass with his cum like he did with his other personal hole. "I love to make you happy. I hope you hurt more. I hope you enjoy the pain I inflict on you. You know I love you, right? I love you so much that I want to cram my cock up your ass, mouth, breasts, and ass whenever I see you." Issei said in devotion while continuing his ministrations on the silently screaming miko.

The combination of his dirty talk, pounding cock, and thrusting fingers caused the beauty to climax around his fingers. Her shaking and twitching body didn't disturb Issei's thrusts, it only made him increase his pace. "Oh, thank you master. And please do. I'd love to see their faces as you fuck me in front of them." Akeno said with a wide grin and drool running down her lovely face. "My body is yours to do anything you wish for. I can take it." She said and turned her head around for him to see her lidded eyes and cock-loving expression. "Kiss me Master. I need your lips on mine." Puckering her lips to him, she was not disappointed when Issei left her neck and assaulted her lips, pushing past her supple lips, and began to play with her tongue.

She could feel her ass being pounded away at by her Master's dick and it was making her mind drown deeper into lust. Akeno could only let out muffled streams of moans as Issei raped her tongue, pushing it away, before he tasted her mouth well.

'Damn! Don't think I can hold much more with her ass!' Issei mused to himself as he rammed his cock in and out of her tight ass while furiously fingering her while mauling her chest. 'She's such a sexy slut!' He thought happily as Akeno fought back and began to sensually suck on his tongue while wrapping her shaky arms around his head to pull him deeper.

The beautiful miko's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her anal tube was being spread out so amazingly by Issei's powerful prick. The buttfucking she was introduced to was so amazing and he hit all her hot spots on her chest and insides. 'I-I-I-I don't think I can…take much more~~!' Akeno thought as she lazily opened her lust filled eyes to see Issei's brown orbs gazed into her.

Issei buried his dick deeper inside the beauties sexy body and the look she was giving him. He smirked a little in the kiss when he thrusted his fingers up, causing some pain and pleasure to rock through her mind, making her fingers and ass muscles clench down on his member.

'So amazing! Her entire body is made for me now!' Issei thought with happiness and victory at having Akeno's body suited to him and him alone. It only made him go harder and deeper into her red ass while still sloppily kissing her and playing with her fun-bags.

Akeno's face began to grow deeper and brighter in lust as she felt the end of her lovers' hose scrapping the back of her anal walls. Leaving the kiss, Akeno finally let out the loud moan and screams that were muffled. "Yes! Deeper! I want it deeper inside me! Keep playing with my body like your toy! I want your cock! I can't live without it inside me anymore! Please…cum inside me~~!" The Gremory queen begged the humping teenager who was looking like he was holding a lot back.

"Then take it all!" With a roar and one more thrust, Issei let all his seed deep into her tight ass while jamming his two fingers all the way in her mound. Akeno squirted all over his hand and clenched her backdoor around his tool, milking it for more while trying to keep her voice from being heard. Only gurgles escaped her now hanging lips as she shook so hard around Issei.

Still thrusting a bit more, getting the remains of his jizz out, the teens moaning and panting heavily. Akeno could feel her mind go blank and could only feel the twitching rod inside her along with his fingers running all over her body.

Issei felt his legs shake as he felt the pressure from his minute orgasm. Slowly sliding down, he kept Akeno flush to his back and brought them to the floor. With a weak smile, the beauty rested her head on his strong shoulder and nuzzled his cheek lovingly. "Oh, thank you Master. You filled up all my wholes with your cock-milk. I can feel it so deep inside~." Akeno moaned happily with a happy blush and smile.

Returning the smile, Issei gave her a light peek. "I know. That was the best, my love." The brunette gently brushed her hair out of her sweaty face. "I can't wait for after-school." Akeno blushed at the perverted grin on his face.

"Hai, Ise-sama. You'll get your reward for yesterday's battle." The queen said as she remembered the promise she made before they went on the stray Devil hunt last night. "And you were so hot, Ise-sama. Fufu. It was so hard to not jump you and have you fuck me in the blood." Akeno said with a sadistic smile.

Sweat-dropping a little, Issei chuckled a little. "Well, I don't really think Rias would have liked that. It was her day after all." The pawn reminded the girl of his day fucking their king.

"Yes, yes." Nodding lightly, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a little brighter. "But just focus on me." Issei just nodded and held her slim waist to his and just breathed in her natural scent and feeling of her sweaty skin against his own.

Resting for a few minutes, the two regretfully pulled themselves away and got dressed with a light shake, still feeling the effects of their session.

"I'll see you later, Ise-sama. Get ready for a nice treat~." Trailing her finger along his chin, Akeno walked out of the closet, after looking around, with a sensual sway of her full hips.

Growling a little, the young male held in his lust for the beauty and couldn't wait to unleash it upon the busty bitch after school.

~After School~

'Wonder why she said to meet her at the clubroom?' Issei thought to himself as he walked to the clubroom that they weren't meeting in today. He never noticed Akeno standing by the window with a big perverted smile and blush. She could feel her pussy and body become hot at what she was going to do for him.

'No!' Yelling to herself, she stopped her fingers from reaching her pussy that had slid down while she was thinking. Neither Rias or Akeno had masturbated since getting into this relationship, other when they had a threesome, as Issei didn't want them to waist their fluids he loved to drink so much. The beauty became giddy as she heard the door creak open.

The brunette raised his eyebrow as he heard soft music coming from the room. "What's with that?" Whispering to himself, he slowly opened the door to find something that made him drool, his eyes turning to hearts, red cheeks, and a perverted nosebleed. "A-A-A-Akeno?!" Issei shouted as he gazed at the sexy woman wearing a very naughty outfit.

Akeno was wearing a revealing pink belly-dancer outfit with a pink veil covering her kissable lips. Her tits were barely held back by the flimsy pink straps that held the pink cloth with a gold cloth going around her slim body. In the front of the garment was a red ruby that had two pink fabric pieces running to the side of her flat finish it off, she wore a pink skirt that was long on the sides but gave teasing glimpses of her wet pussy as the skirt was short in the front with a yellow band framing her wide hips. Her back was highlighted as her hair was kept in her usual ponytail.

"Ara, ara. Hello Master, fufu." Giving him hot eyes, she spoke in a slow sensual manner. "Can you please sit down so we can begin?" She asked kindly, with a hint of something dirty. Unable to disagree, he sat himself on the couch with a big smile. 'Yay!' He said to himself happily as he watched Akeno sexily walk to him.

"Please let me show you your reward, my Master. For this, I will dance for you. So just sit back and enjoy." Akeno begged with a barely heard sexy whisper.

Issei growled a little but slowly nodded, giving Akeno the okay to please him. With a sly smile, the miko began to slowly gyrate her hips slowly, the music's beat guiding her sexy body while accentuating her delicious curves and voluptuous body. She made sure to slowly swinger her arms around her body, running her fingers along her skin and run through her raven hair. Turning around in a dramatic turn, she smirked when she heard the small gasp. 'Fufu. He's so easy to tease.' The fallen/devil hybrid thought to herself while continuing to shake her bottom for Issei.

The teen was entranced by the swerves of her body and hips that she pumped to the side before shimmying her body all around while making slow hand motions above her head. It seemed like her body instantly followed the beat of the music and danced as erotically as she could.

Bending her legs a little while she danced, she gave him peaks of her creamy thighs while giving him steamy looks with a giant blush on her skin. Her hands raised over her head, thrusting her tits out to him, she slowly slid her right leg to the side. The sudden action made the cloth covering her majesty ride up a little. Slowly bringing her leg back to center, she slowly twirled around with her face looking into his own.

Coming about face, she swirled her hips down before rolling her stomach and hips at the same time. The music hit a certain point and Akeno threw her hands to the side and let her head dangle and swung her raven hair back and forth with her hips jerking with her head.

Just watching the sexy dance was making Issei want to jump her but he restrained himself as Akeno wanted to please him like this. He watched her reach up to the sky and run her fingers down her curvy body until she hit her shaking hips. When she hit the base of her hips, she spun around and shook her money maker for him. Her delicate fingers brushed her hair up, showing her sexy slim back that had a perfect arch to him.

Letting her hands down, she spun back around and slowly walked to him with jerking motions that made her breasts swing. Before he could grab her, Akeno playfully slapped his hands away. The miko then got on top of him and buried his face between her cleavage. "Not yet Master. Just wait and let me dance." Akeno purred out while gyrating her wide hips along his dripping tool. Leaning down, after blowing her face-veil away, she gave him a quick kiss then jumped off him and began to move and sway with her hands running down her hips and sides.

Trailing her hands up she let her fingers dig into her amazing bust, making Issei drool a little as he watched her lightly play with her melons and the light moans that escaped her covered lips. Jiggling it for a few more seconds, she did a 360 and came back to let Issei see that she had wrapped her fingers around the edge of her 'bra'. Her usual seductive smile in place that showed how much she loved doing this for her beloved.

Going with the flow of her dance, she brought her hands down to show the enormous bosom that Issei loved so much. 'Fufu.' Akeno giggled in her mind as she saw the perverted teen gain a nosebleed. "Ara, ara. You sure love breasts, Ise-sama~." She teased out while throwing the clothing at Issei's face. Her blush grew as she saw him sniff her discarded garment.

With a lewd smile, Akeno gyrated her body until she was almost down on the ground before shaking herself back up with a hair flip at the end. Throwing her head back, some of her hair got stuck on her wet lips, enhancing her allure. Sweat was now running down her body, giving her a shine in the dimly lit room. Issei admired her like the Goddess, in his eyes, she was. "Do I make you hard, Master~?" She throatily purred to her love. "Do you love watching me dance and touch myself?" Akeno asked, her body heating up with her heat racing at being watch as she began to slowly lose the focus to dance and begin to play with herself.

Issei was in a lustful daze as he watched his second lover slow down her sexy dancing, but keeping it up with light hips shakes and wiggling of her body, so she could pleasure herself in front of him. "Yes. I love watching my sexy seductress queen dancing from me while touching herself." He said with a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. Violet eyes lit up with glee as they saw Issei slowly stroking himself off to her own masturbation.

"Will you keep stroking yourself off to me? Will you let your little cum-slave watch you stroke your big cock?" Akeno asked, now letting her plump bottom hit the floor and opened her legs wide. Issei drooled at the dripping cunt that was so close to him. The teen gulped in arousal as he watched her two perfect fingers open her labia open to show her wet core. "Don't worry, I will." He promised, staring solely on Akeno's hot mound.

Akeno licked her lips hungrily as she watched Issei wrap his hand around his cock and start to jerk himself off to her open pussy. The erotic sight made her insert her own fingers in and out of her pussy, synchronizing her pumps with his own. "That's it Master. Please stroke yourself off while watching me finger myself. Get it hard and spray me with your powerful dragon cum." She begged with a wanton moan and eyes.

"Oh yes my slut, keep touching yourself. Your Master had a big load to give to his seductive bitch." Rubbing himself quicker and in a firmer grasp, he finally shot out his jizz that had been churning in his sack since she started her sexy dance she started fifteen minutes, he guessed, ago.

Smiling, she opened her mouth wide to catch the spraying white goo that covered her face and trickled down her chin as the amount was getting to much for the woman to hold. 'Even after cumming twice today he can still cum this much!' The beauty would never get tired of how much he came.

"What a naughty bitch you are. Getting your Master to get himself off in front of you." Issei said with a mock-angry look. Akeno only licked off all the remaining jizz from her chin and fingers. She made a show of the licking as she loudly slurped. Her violet eyes shone with lust for the twitching member so close to her face.

"Oh yes~. I'm such a whore for letting my Master spray me with all his cum. I think I need to be punished." Akeno said with a slutty smile.

"You're reading my mind." Issei said before he stood up and brought Akeno with him and captured her supple lips in a heated kiss and tongues meeting in the middle. Parting their lips, their tongues left their mouths and licked each other. The mixed saliva dripped down to her chest that the brunette was gently massaging. "Now, let's get you in a better position." Issei pushed the girl back and spun her around and bent her over the couch. Her plump ass was proudly presented to the man. Smirking, the brunette let his hands run all over her sweaty back-side while playing with the squishy flesh that poured out between his fingers.

"Oh Master! It feels so good~." She cooed out with a pleased smile of his ministrations. Violet eyes widened when she felt her lovers' lips attached themselves to her wet mound. Looking around, she saw Issei on his knees and gently licking her wet folds. "Ug! Yes! That's it Master! Eat me! Eat my dirty pussy out!" Akeno said, fully enjoying his skilled tongue rearranging her insides.

Issei smirked into her pussy that tightened around his appendage when he slapped her plump rear-end. 'She really is a whore.' He thought in happiness of the soaked delicious cunt he was feasting on. He greedily sucked and drank all the fluids that streamed into his mouth. 'I could drink their fluids all day.' The brunette thought in a perverted daze and blush while drinking her love juices.

Akeno breathing was growing heavier and more labored as Issei's tongue danced inside her. His nose repeatedly nudged against her twitching clint. "I-I-Ise-sama…your tongue…it's so amazing! I-I-I don't think I can take much more!" She said as she was assaulted by the mans' tongue and now two pointer fingers gently swirling the nub just above the soaked twat.

"Good. Cum. Cum while I eat you out." Issei's muffled voice reached her ears. The girl climaxed all over his tongue and face with a loud yell. Her seizing and quivering body didn't stop his licking. If anything, it made him go harder and was now rubbing her sensitive nub a little rougher. His not stopping tongue prolonged her orgasm and continued to squirt it all into his gullet.

Violet eyes watered and became unfocused from the unrelenting barrage of ecstasy. "I-I-I…can't take it~." Akeno finally got out some hoarse words. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her lovely hips close to him and began to lick and stir her insides like a wild man needing something to drink. It only made Akeno shake and cum even harder against his licking and slurping mouth.

Issei moaned, still making out with Akeno's pussy, while burning her insides up. It was only a matter of time before she came and he would plunge his whole prick into her and destroy her into a coma of pleasure. 'Time to end this!' With that in mind, he brought his hand up and slapped her white ass hard before fingering her deep asshole. Akeno moaned loudly, giving into his fingers spreading her ass and tongue assault.

"YES!" Screaming, the beautiful miko's head shot up with drool and tears rolling down her face. "I'M CUMMING! DRINK ALL OF ME!" Begging, Akeno shot all of her sweet tasting female cum straight into Issei's mouth.

Brown eyes widened when he felt the squirt becoming too much to take. Leaning back, he watched her pretty pussy continue to squirt all over his face. He could only watch in a haze as he was sprayed with it. Issei watched the fountain that was her cunt slow to a stop with the beauty that caused it to fall limp on the sofa with a loud huff and powerful shakes.

"A…Amazing…Master." She said through the heavy gasps that she took to regain her breathing.

Smirking lightly, Issei gently flipped Akeno around so she was face to face with him. He looked down at her with loving eyes. "You know I can't resist. Taste it yourself." Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Akeno's. Their tongues both reached out to greet, intertwine, and twist around the other. Akeno's fog of bliss was lifted by the kissing teen that beat her lazy tongue back and coated her mouth with his saliva. Her eyes widened a little when she felt herself from Issei.

Remaining connected by the lips and his arms around her slowly responding body for a few more minutes, Issei pulled away so they could breath. They remained connected by their spit with short breaths tickling each other's face. "I see what you mean, Master." Akeno said with a raspy voice and tired smile.

Issei smiled warmly at his recovering lover. "Since you took your punishment so well and came so hard, you can decide the first position.

With a giddy smile, she spun them around so Issei sat on the couch with her lovely pussy over his still cum dripping cock. "Ah!" Spearing herself on his hose, Akeno moaned as he scraped against her walls as she slid herself up and down his shaft slowly. Her long hair and bountiful bosom shook with her small jumps. Issei let the girl do as she wanted and just enjoyed the sight before him. "Y-Your cock is inside me!" Akeno moaned out, her hands resting on the back of the couch to help her pound herself on him. "It's getting even bigger inside me too!" The raven-haired beauty said with a lewd smile.

The slapping sound of skin resounded through the room, making disturbing sounds that the lovers enjoyed. Issei's breathing was becoming hotter and heavier while she bounced her delicious ass on and off his cock. His brown orbs were locked onto her lewd face and bouncing breasts that were so close to him. 'Shit!' Not being able to take it, Issei grabbed her hips in a firm grip and pumped his hips up into her. Their combined sex sloshed loudly at the sudden thrust and Akeno moaned at the sudden pain/pleasure his cock thrust gave. "You smell so damned good, Akeno-chan." The brunette said before taking her hard and sweaty teats into his mouth.

The beauty screamed a little at the powerful suction and pounding. The combined heat of her sex scrapping against his manhood was a mind numbing experience that was driving both lovers insane. Issei could feel her plump ass meet his hips brutally, and he could feel the flesh rippled with each hump. "Thank you Master!" Issei heard Akeno thank him and pet his hair. "It's all to make you happy!" This made the teen smile and gently nip her hard nub while massaging her wonderful orbs that squashed against his cheeks. 'What a way to go.' He thought blissfully at the thought of dying between these massive pillows.

"And it makes you Master very happy." Issei's muffled voice called out. His voice was becoming gruffer and deeper in lust the longer he fucked Akeno's tight snatch. The boy's face was scrunched up hard, the pleasure getting the better of him. Looking up at her, the two felt a pull and let their lips lock in a heated kiss while they continued to rut their hips together. She whimpered in the kiss as the feeling of her lover's hands fondling her big breasts and light slaps to her red rear were becoming too amazing to hold herself off.

Moaning loudly, the beauty came along his shaft. Issei grunted and came inside her as well, spurting all his jizz deep inside her womb. The two cumming didn't stop their dance of passion for one second.

The fourth orgasm of the day hit Akeno hard, harder than the ones before. She rested her limp head on Issei's shoulder. The feeling of Akeno's insides milking his tool was intoxicating and it only spurred the brunette to keep ploughing her soaked passage. But the beauty was too deep in her pleasure-induced coma so he had to take over.

Rolling them over so he was not on top, the girls' legs automatically wrapping around his waist, he pumped himself back into his mate in the same crazed fashion that she loved. Her soft squeaks and moans told him she was fully enjoying it even in her current state.

Issei had grown tired of the unresponsive girl after a few minutes of pounding. He wanted Akeno to participate too, so he hit a hot spot on her body he knew would wake her up after her fucked her this good. Leaning down to her neck, he bit hard. It had the desired effect. Her powerful legs tightened their hold over his hips, bringing him deeper inside her wet hole.

Akeno woke up to Issei fucking her pussy so good that she was losing her mind. Now, no longer idle, she bucked her hips frantically, urging him to go faster. "Yes. Yes! Fuck me harder!" Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another animalistic kiss that spurred his hips.

Easily complying with the demand, he increased his back. He pounded his meat into his seductress with long and powerful strokes. Issei could feel his queens' inner walls convulsing around him, just as she could feel his member pulsing inside her.

"M-M-Master! H-H-Harder!" She sputtered out her demand while squeezing the man between her legs almost painfully. Akeno was so very happy that he had become a Devil. If he was still a human, he most likely would have died from all the sex he has had these past months.

Issei didn't have to be told twice. Hearing him being called master always got him hot and ready. Grunting loudly, he redoubled his efforts, ramming Akeno with such force that the couch beneath them creaked and groaned. And the beauty below him wailed in pleasure at the sudden pain his pulsing rod induced. The teen could feel Akeno's nails digging into his back, but this increased his pleasure as well. Looking down on her nipples that swayed with each pump, he swooped down and bit hard. His bite only made her cunt walls tighten around his manhood even harder.

Akeno felt like her head was spinning as her body was worked over so well by her man. Sweat dripped down from her skull and she licked her lips, tasting Issei's sweat that had dripped on her lips. 'Everything about him is so good!' She thought with a fucked-stupid brain and smile. "H-Ho-Holy shit!" Issei roared out between her melons. "I-I-I can't take much more!" He announced.

The feeling of her tight walls milking and massaging his rampaging tool was becoming too addicting to the brunette. His body and mind were on autopilot and was only focused on banging Akeno until they were satisfied. The boobs on his face while he sucked the other, her tight body, he seductive voice that moaned with him…everything about her was driving him mad!

It was the same with Akeno, whose beautiful face was twisted into an expression of otherworldly bliss. Violet eyes glazed over, tongue refused to stay in her mouth, and her fucked-stupid smile continued to stay on her face. Her body was fast autopilot, banging her hips on his. She then shifted her legs up higher on her lover's sides and gasped as she felt him go deeper into her sopping confines.

Issei's thundering pace, his power, the way he rolled his hips to hit her clint, the way he slapped her ass and tits, his balls slapping her red ass, and the way he hit all the best spots inside her were driving her mind dark. Even with all these perfect feelings pushing through her form, she couldn't help but feel, need, more! Akeno needed Issei to release everything he had inside her. She desired for him to rearrange her intestines with his wondrous prick.

"I-Ise-sama! Give me…Everyhing. I need…it!" Akeno begged, her back arching as she squirted for the sixth time since this session began.

The brunette increased his pace again, ramming into Akeno's pussy with a bone breaking speed that left her eyes to roll to the back of her head and set off a seventh orgasm. Even with his cock slipping outside a few times, he found his way back as he knew her body like he knew the back of his hand. The loud and disturbing sounds they made served to turn them into beasts only looking for pleasure, not making love.

With one more hard thrust, Issei roared like a beast as he released his seed into his mate. Shaking hard, his sweat dripping down his body and mixed with their release, Issei's head fell right between her heaving sweaty bosom.

Akeno screamed silently, her chest arching into Issei's face, while her legs shook wildly in the air. For an entire minute, her body was tense as she released her fluids all over his still spurting prick. She savored the feeling of his jizz flowing out of her stuffed cunt and rolled down to her ass crack.

"A-Amazing." She breathed out, her fingers trickling his sweat matted hair. "You filled me up with so much of your cum, Ise-sama." Akeno said with a 'fufu' at the end.

"Don't think we're done." Issei's voice made the woman widen her eyes. She yelped when she found herself on all fours with her lover's tool rubbing against her cum soaked asshole. All she could do was yell loudly when Issei thrusted his cock deep into her ass with the first thrust.

Since she was not prepared to have her ass stuffed, she cried out in a mixture of pain and passion when he began to ram his cock in and out of her. Tears now streamed down her beautiful face. "It hurts! It hurts so good Ise-sama!" Akeno squealed out with a heavy blush and drool escaping her parted lips.

Pleasure was blinding the thrusting teen at the tight hold Akeno's butthole had over his penis. Issei granted her request of being fucked so he increased his speed while thrusting her plump rear-end on and off his humping tool.

A little bored of the position, he saw her raven locks and pulled them harshly, pulling her flush to him and rammed his cock in and out at the curved angle, making her shake with female and male cum drizzling out as she squirted her orgasm.

The masochist in Akeno screamed in delight at the pain of having her hair pulled while having her thoroughly fucked up her butt. 'So much pleasure~!' She thought in her head, her mouth hanging open and her voice couldn't keep the moans in nor her tongue. The beauty was stuck in an endless orgasm with Issei's thrusts refusing to let one climax end. The fact that he was doing whatever he wanted with her body sent another amazing thrill to shoot down her chest and clint that continued to squirt.

Issei could feel himself getting closer and closer to ejaculating deep into the tight asshole of his lover. Gritting his teeth, he made one more powerful thrust and unloaded all he had. Akeno let out a weak scream as she felt the hot jizz flood her ass. Her anal walls began to expand, trying to hold it all, but it couldn't contain it all. With a bloated stomach, Akeno mewled in disappointment as his cum spilled out of her leaking asshole and stained the couch.

Both orgasms ending, Issei pulled his still twitching cock out with a sigh of satisfaction. He watched Akeno fall, after letting go of her silky hair, to the couch like she had just been cut from restraints. The cum that filled her bottom began to spill out in large amounts.

Akeno's sexy body twitched at random intervals as she relished the feeling of being pounded so hard. A large blush and smile graced her satisfied face. 'Yet another amazing deep dicking.' She thought with utter bliss of being made his bitch.

"Ug…Master. That was…spectacular." She whispered out, her voice mixed with silent moans and a little yelp as she felt some after cum spurt all over her back. Akeno's smile grew when Issei flipped her around and brought her into a loving kiss. With shaky arms, she wrapped them around his body, holding him close into her chest and tried to battle his tongue but couldn't as she was so tired.

Leaving the kiss, her lover gave her a warm smile that made her heart beat faster. "I'm glad, Akeno. It's my job to make my queen happy and satisfied." Issei said. "Besides," A perverted grin lit his face. "This day isn't done just yet. We'll continue after a little rest." He assured after seeing her slightly wide eyes.

Akeno let out a relieved sigh at being given a reprieve from being fucked again. "You're so kind Master." Akeno purred out in bliss when he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

~Akeno's Shrine~

In the shrine were the two-lover's playing out another kinky scene. Akeno was wearing a traditional miko outfit, a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, a pair of zori with white tabi. Though, right now, her outfit was shredded, showing more of her breasts and her left nipple. Her red haori was also cut along the side, showing off her creamy legs and tick thighs. The beauty was staring at the person in front of her with barely restrained lustful eyes.

Standing in front of her was Issei with a smirk on his face and whip in hand, bare chested, with only pants covering his erect tool. "So, my lovely slave, how does it feel to be beaten and tied up?" He asked, getting into the character of a villain who had beaten and captured the sexy miko.

Akeno used her best glare that was weakened from her lovely rosy cheeks. "Fuck you, you villain! My comrades will find you and we will destroy you!" She yelled, getting into character as well.

"They will be too late for that." Issei said with a dark lecherous grin. "Because, after I'm done with you, you will only serve me and my cock." He promised. Issei then got really close to Akeno and let his finger trail up and down her neck. "And trust me, I'm going to enjoy making this slutty body my own plaything." His brown orbs ran all over Akeno's form just waiting to be taken.

"I'd rather die! And don't touch me with your filthy hands!" She spat.

"Hm. I'll enjoy breaking you." With a hard tug of her hanging hair, Issei pulled her head back so he could see her beautiful neck and the top of her large bosom that was barely covered by her shirt.

Bringing his head down, he attacked her neck, biting it and making her scream in pain, he then took her lips in a deep kiss that he easily batted her tongue away and swirled it around inside the raven-haired beauties mouth.

Akeno tired her best to not moan into her lovers mouth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of winning so easily and this early. She loved the feeling of being dominated and his submissive bitch, but she found it exciting to put up some fight before succumbing to his cock.

"Heh." Leaving the kiss, Issei chuckled in her face. "I wonder if all shrine maidens taste as good as you." He wondered before kissing his way down her neck, making marks on her flesh wherever his lips sucked and licked. Continuing to hold her head back, Issei took his other hand and began to play with the thrashing woman's large covered breasts. The last bit of her top was hanging off her shoulder, exposing her left melon to his lustful gaze.

"D-D-Don't!" Akeno screamed in mock horror as she began to fight against her restraints harder. She could have easily ripped them off but Issei's presence took away all the fight that she would ever have to escape. The feel of his breath and mouth against her steaming skin was making her body scream for him to take her right now.

"What? This?" Issei ripped off the last of her shirt and exposed her entire juicy tits to him. It was a mouthwatering sight of Akeno's large bust bouncing for him. His other hand soon joined the other and roughly grabbed her right teat. The beauty screamed when she felt Issei's mouth and teeth now sucking and biting her sensitive hard nubs.

Issei was really enjoying himself rubbing his head between her soft titties and listening to Akeno trying to fight back her moans while he let his perverted hands and mouth play with her nipples. Smirking around her teat, he let both hands trail up and down her body, giving her goosebumps. He then kissed his way between her cleavage and neck before stopping right before her wet lips that her slightly parted. "While you say you don't like being raped, your body is betraying you." He whispered, his hands gently molding her skin. "you like the idea of being raped. You like the thought of having this slutty body you have writhe under a man fucking that dirty little pussy." Issei then let his hands trail down to her parted legs and. Barely even near her cunt, he felt the hot liquid that was Akeno's juices stain his fingers. 'She already came!' He thought with arousal.

Rubbing his fingers around her skin, he pulled his dripping fingers up for her to see the liquid slowly leak off his fingers. "Damn. You really are a slut. You pretend to be innocent, but you truly enjoy me touching you." He teased with a cocky smirk. "Only teasing you, any your cute little pussy had already spewed all its contents." Issei then let his fingers rub along her plump lips, making it shine in the bedroom light. He so wanted to kiss those lovable lips and taste her. Doing so, he licked all her juices off before diving back into her moaning mouth.

Her moans became more vocal as she felt Issei's hand snake right before her dripping pantie covered flower. Violet eyes widened when one of his fingers began to push against the cloth, pushing the clothing into her mound. The fabric now molding with his massaging hand had made Akeno moan louder than before. It gave Issei the advantage to go deeper into her mouth and play with her tongue.

Akeno could feel her hips involuntary bucking her hips against his now two finger thrusts. Her pussy stretched and constricted against the thundering fingers, trying to keep them in, but couldn't. Just as she was about to climax and stain her panties, Issei pulled his hand away and stood a few feet away.

Mewling in disappointment of not reaching her release, the beauty looked up to her dominating pawn with wanting eyes. "W-W-What are…you going to do…now, you bastard?" She insulted between heavy breaths. Akeno shivered as Issei's hands took off her dripping cloth and flew them to the side. The disturbing sloshing sound it made when it hit the ground made his standing covered prick twitch in front of her orbs.

"Seems you've been eyeing my cock for a long time." Issei teased, making Akeno look to the other side, keeping character.

"Why would I ever look at such a disgusting thing?!" She spat out in mock venom. "Ah!" Akeno yelled out when she felt the hard slap of his hand greeting her cheek.

"I think I know why." Issei said, his voice deep and dark in lust. "Now look." Demanding, he let his pants fall to the ground and his dick flopped out for Akeno to see. "Heh. And I was right. Look at you. You're staring at my cock like a cock-starved whore." And she couldn't deny that fact. Issei took this moment to just stare at the sexily dressed woman with her cute pussy on display, wanting to get stuffed by him once more.

Grabbing his cock, he stroked it off a few seconds before moving in close to Akeno. His bulbous cock heat pressing up against her twitching mound. Issei then got real close to her barely hidden lust hungry eyes. "Bitch. I promise you that by the time we're done, you won't be able to cum without me being in the room. I'm going to fuck this slutty miko pussy so good and hard the first thing you'll do is get down and suck me off." He promised. The sound and hot air made shivers of anticipation race down Akeno's spine to the tips of her curling toes. She let out a small shudder and moan at the seductive husky voice.

"T-T-That will never…happen." She said, her voice shaky in lust. Issei smirked and waisted no more time with foreplay. Gripping the back of the chair, he thrusted his whole cock into Akeno's pussy. The wet juices allowed him to slide in and out fast as he pummeled his hips on and off hers. Akeno didn't stop the loud moan escaping her as she felt the large cock invade and stretch her walls so intoxicatingly. His thick head managed to hit her G-spot no matter how he thrusted or direction he brought himself back in.

"That's good. Moan for your new God." Issei said, his mouth and lips now licking and kissing her neck flesh he had exposed with his hands pulling her long sweaty hair. Akeno's mind was so lost in the pleasure and pain of this role-play all she could do was moan constantly. Coherent thoughts had left her the moment he entered and a stupid smile now lit her face.

The teen was grunting hard at the amazing hold his lovers' cunt walls had over him. It was like she was milking him for all he was worth. His mind was beginning to get hazy and it was hard for him to breathe right. Brown eyes widened in pleasure as he felt Akeno's walls clamp over his tool and her female cum soon drenched him. The loud and sexy moan of Akeno was the last straw for Issei. With a loud growl, the teenager let all his seed deep within the beauties very responsive body.

When he climaxed inside her, Akeno was finally able to let out some words. "So fucking good!" She yelled, dropping character. "It's so hot inside my pussy! I don't care anymore! You're my new God. Screw everything else! Let me suck you clean, my Master!" She begged with her mouth wide open and tongue sticking out sexily. 'Oh! Master is so hot like this!' Akeno thought in wanton desire.

Just as he was about to shove himself into her mouth, a deviously kinky idea popped in his head. Groaning, Issei took himself out of Akeno who was trying to engulf his tool but was denied by him stepping back. "M-Master!? Why?!" She asked with crazed wanting eyes. "I want to suck your cock! Please!" The miko begged. Her master was being so mean to her!

"And I will." He promised, letting his hand trail over her body and rest just above her red mound that was still hot and leaking jizz. "But I just came up with a wonderful idea." The dark smirk he now had made Akeno shudder in a mixture of fear and pleasure.

Akeno found herself blushing brightly, resembling Rias' hair, as she was now on all fours out in the open. On her neck was a collar that was connected to a leash that was in the hands of her master. Her breasts hung inside the flimsy bikini top that only hid her hard nipples. She wore a sting thin bottom that didn't contain the trail of semen coming down her cunt. The queen moaned very softly as she felt the vibrator in her asshole shake and stir her up. Akeno had her head down as she was led around the back of her house by her lover.

Issei was smirking at the shaking girl he was slowly walking around. He liked the idea of them being invisible and having sex in public and he was thankful that Akeno had surrounded them in a layer of covering magic.

Getting to the streets, Akeno had to hold in her loud moans at the vibrator churning her butt up so well. Even though she was invisible, the people could still hear. It only increased the pleasure for the two. The male was just grinning as he watched Akeno try to hold in her voice. Issei knew when he stuck it in she would control it anymore but he decided to tease her longer.

"Iya~!" She let a soft moan escape her lips when the vibrator's speed increased. Due to the sudden sound, the person who walked near her looked around before shrugging it off and walking away. "You might want to keep silent. People can still hear your slutty voice." Issei's husky voice right next to her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"I-I'm sorry…Ise-sama~!" Akeno said, her voice a whisper. "I-It's just…the vibrator…" She trailed off, her face as red as Rias' hair.

"What about it?" He asked, his voice still dark and soothing. "Does it feel good? Is having your slutty ass stuffed with cum and a fuck toy arousing you?" Issei knew the answer by the wet spots that formed underneath them as he continued to walk her around. His hands were now sitting on her wide hips and guiding her steps.

Akeno's breath quickened as she felt his strong hands run all over his body. 'He's gotten so much stronger~!' Power attracted supernatural girls and his potent dragon power that was steadily increasing turned her and Rias on like no other. "Y-Yes…" She finally spoke. "I like it. I like feeling filled up with Ise-sama's cum by a fuck toy. It makes your whore very happy." The miko looked at him with a naughty look. "But please, master, I need the real thing." Begged the woman, pressing her large rear against his cock.

"How can I deny such a request from my slutty miko whore?" With a grunt, he pulled her by the collar, making her choke a little before lifting her by her thick legs spread eagle. Growling, he pushed his cock deep within her tight pussy. "So fucking good and tight!" Issei said, loving the hold Akeno had over his member.

Violet eyes widened as Issei began to walk while thrusting his tool in and out of her. This was a new sensation for the girl as she had never been fucked while walking. She was loving it and her body and light squeaks and moans showed it. The fact that they might get caught only heightened the pleasure threshold for them both. Akeno reached her point of climaxing all over his cock after five minutes of getting fuck carried.

Issei grinned widely at the moaning woman bucking her lovely hips on and off his pelvis. He knew she'd love this position. His jackhammering speed made lewd sloshing noises that made some people look around and see the liquid and get confused as there were no clouds tonight.

Her body was burning up and she felt like she was going to explode with the amazing pleasure from his rampaging cock. "M-M-Master~!" She yelled as silently as she could. "I-I-I can't…last much longer!" Akeno told her lover.

"Me…Me either!" Issei grunted out as he could feel the familiar churning in his sack that constantly hit her clint. "Let's cum…together!" Groaning louder, he flipped her around and captured her lips in a deep and passionate tongue kiss that sent off a earth-shattering orgasm. The tight hold and lewd juices coating his cock made him burst his own load.

Akeno felt the heat of his cock and semen filling her to the brim. The only thing that mattered right now was continuing to enjoy the best climax of the night. Issei was enjoying the feeling of his raven-haired lovers' cunt walls massaging all of his dick mile out. She had squeezed so much out that her cunt began to leak out jizz.

"Shit!" Issei said, after their minute-long orgasm ended, in a huff. He felt his legs feel a little weak but managed to keep them standing. Akeno was in her own world as she rested her head against his shoulders. Glancing at her, he smiled lightly at the now sleeping beauty. "Guess today really wore her out." He mused to himself before slowly walking his way back to her house and bring her to sleep with him soon following after.

 **End**

 **Sorry if the last part was lacking, I just wanted to get it over and done with. Again, like with Grayfia, I'll most likely add more onto this and tell you next chapter. I hope you all enjoued this and keep reading my stuff. I also posted an OC Fairy Tail fic. Check it out if you like the series and tell me what ya' think.**

 **Strom Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: This will be when Koneko gets in heat and Kuroka knocks her out. This time Issei takes her up on the offer after being so sexually frustrated by the girls constant teasing. I kind of thought of the first portion after I read 'Naruto and The Sacred Gear' chapter 60. Check the story out. It's pretty good.**

 **Also, I am on spring break so I have a full week of free time. I will be able to get some other storied updated since my mine will be free for a while.**

 **Shout out to my beta: Soulvanguard.**

 **Warning: Public and hardcore sex, dirty talk, anal, blow and tit-job, BDSM.**

 **Kuroka**

Issei was staring wide eyes at Koneko who had just fainted after Kuroka had just pricked her finger on her neck. "W-What did you do?" Issei asked in a whisper.

Kuroka just ignored him for a moment as she focused on her sister. "Anyway Shirone, you should stop for now." She gently advised her sleeping sister. "It seems like you went into mating season because of being influenced by other women, but both you and the baby will die with your current body, nya. If you really want this man's child, then you should learn how to control your mating season and mature, nya." Kuroka then laid her sister down on the bed near them.

Issei was about to ask again when Kuroka sent him a seductive look that made him gulp a little. A blush soon formed on his face when the cat sexily crawled her way over to him. The loose kimono gave him an amazing view of her bountiful bosom that only fell behind Rias and Akeno.

"I-I-I think I should go." Issei stood only to be tackled by the stalking cat. On top of the man she slowly trailed her finger along his sturdy body. The feeling sent pleasant shivers down each other's bodies.

"Come on, nya." Kuroka began seductively. "You can't deny that you want this. The Switch Princess and Fallen Angel hybrid must have been making you harder than anything, nya. I'll let you get, some, release~." The sexy cat spoke hotly while she slowly licked at Issei's neck. Kuroka was subtly using her senjutsu to make Issei lose what little control over his lust he had.

The brunette was in a mental and moral dilemma at the moment. He wanted his first time to be with Rias but the woman on top of him was so seductive and sexy it was making it hard to remember his love. In fact, because of the teasing Akeno and Rias had given him, the lust built up was becoming overwhelming to the perverted teen. The sudden lick of his neck was the last straw. 'I-I-I can't take this!' Grabbing her shoulders in a strong grip, he flipped the cat woman over.

"Nya~." Kuroka moaned happily when she found herself on the bottom with Issei now fondling her breasts. "You sure are a breast dragon, nya." She teased the boy only to moan heavily when Issei pinched her erect nipple.

'Th-These tits!' Issei thought to himself as he played with Kuroka's creamy flesh. "S-So soft." Issei whispered to himself as he continued to play with the giant knockers that were Kuroka's breasts.

After five minutes of groping, the woman was getting tired. "Nya. Stop touching them." She whined. Issei looked up to see her hazel eyes shining in lust. "Lick them, nya." She told the boy. Eyes widened in glee. 'YES!' Faster than what she could see, Kuroka's kimono top was down to her waist with Issei's head firmly planted between her breasts. "Nya~. Yes! Lick them! Lap my tits up my dragon, nya~." The moaning cat told the nipping Issei. "Such a perverted titty dragon, nya~." Kuroka teased out between heavy moans of pleasure. Issei's, surprisingly, skilled tongue hit all the hot spots on her teat.

The brunette was lightly nipping the inside of her chest. His taste buds were alive with delight as her skin tasted so good. 'I want these!' Taking his head out from between the heavenly orbs he latched his mouth on her diamond hard nipple. 'So~~~ good!' Her teat was a treat to Issei as he licked and sucked on her nipples.

Kuroka was moaning happily at the ministration she was under. 'S-So good!' She said to herself as she was shocked that he was so good at fondling. She expected him to be terrible at it since he was still a virgin after all the teasing his girls gave him.

"Iya~!" Kuroka moaned louder when Issei's other hand had found her other tit and began to tweak it. "You really know what to do, nya. Are you sure you're not a virgin, nya?" She teased the nursing boy. The teen just ignored her as he was too into sucking and enjoying the flavor of the cats' nipple.

Issei then grounded his erection along her creamy thigh. Because of her lose fit kimono he could lift his leg up close to her pussy lips. Eyes widened when he felt no other fabric covering her moist region. "N-No panties?!" Issei left her teat to ask her with wide eyes.

Mischievous hazel eyes stared into his. "Well of course, nya. When I find a suitable mate, I need to seal the deal instantly, nya." Kuroka said like it was common sense. She took note that he was distracted by this so she decided to take control. "Now," She trailed off.

Looking over the cats' form he was not expecting Kuroka to flip herself over. Now on the bottom, Kuroka's hips startling his, the sexy neko began to slowly grind her wet lips against his rod. "I think this kitty needs a little meat, nya~." With a sly smirk she leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue easily gaining access to his as he was too shocked to comprehend that she was kissing him. 'Nya~. This will be fun~.' She thought to herself.

'Sh-She's kissing me!' Issei thought to himself in shock. He never expected this lovely older sister to come on to him and he would be a fool to refuse her. Regaining himself, Issei kissed her back. Their tongues bashed one another for a minute before Kuroka ended the kiss.

"Nay~." Kuroka purred with a light blush adoring her cheeks. "You're finally getting into it. Good, nya." The beauty whispered in her usual teasing voice before slowly sliding herself off his crotch. Not another sound came from him as Kuroka had pulled his pajama bottoms off.

"Iya~." The woman let out a surprised yelp as she was hit in the face with Issei's man stick. "W-Wow, nya~." She let out as she finally looked at the thing she was about to eat. 'H-H-He's huge! Must be eight of nine inches!' Kuroka marveled at the pulsing rod in front of her hazel eyes. The member was even thicker than her arm. She suddenly felt nervous at not being able to handle this thing inside of her.

Issei saw her stare at his prick and was dancing on the inside. 'Heheh! I knew my size would make women quiver!' He thought to himself in happiness. "Y-You're so thick and big, nya." Kuroka's seductive voice made him ach harder for this pussy cat.

Not being able to restrain himself, a combination of the torturous teasing the girls have given him along with what he went through a few moment ago, Issei framed her face with both hands before plunging the woman's skull to his prick.

The older woman's eyes widened in shock. She never expected Issei to have the balls to shove her on his prick. The domination he was currently showing made her wetter. The floor beneath her dripping pussy got stained with her arousal as the dragon kept Kuroka on his prick.

"A-A-Amazing!" Issei yelled out in wonder. Her mouth was so warm and tight that he felt like his member was going to melt off. It was nothing like he ever experienced and something he never thought of a girl's mouth to be like. "S-So good!" Issei groaned out louder when Kuroka finally took it upon herself to move her head up and down his veiny rod.

"So good, nya~." Kuroka managed to get out as she covered her mouth around the rod. The vibrations of her throat only enhanced his pleasure. The woman's tongue lapped at the mushroom head that was leaking out pre-cum. "So tasty~." She hummed louder around his cock.

"F-Fuck! Y-You're so good! Keep sucking!" Issei demanded of the woman eating his cock. Said woman did as commanded. Her cat tongue licking all around his cock, lubing it up as she made obscene noises that drove his mind out of control. "So good, Kuroka-chan." Issei didn't take note to how he added the '-chan' suffix but Kuroka did and it made her blush and purr around his prick.

The sucking cat blushed at how he used such an affectionate title for her. Looking up to him, she made sure to keep eye contact as she took his member until she hit the base of his hips. "Ahh!" Issei shouted out in bliss at the feeling of being completely inside her mouth. "I-I'm hitting the back of your throat!" The brunette shouted as he petted her hair.

She took this as encouragement to go faster and really rile him up. "Make sure you don't blink, nya." Kuroka managed to get out as she bobbed her head up, leaving his tip in, before plunging it back to her throat, slurping all the way. His continuous loud groans and moans told her she was doing well so she kept the pace quick and strong. She gently rolled her tongue around the engorged head, tasting the delicious pre-cum before taking it back in with a vacuum tight suction hold.

Her suction lasted for five more minutes before Issei felt a familiar knot form in the pit of his loins. "I-I-I'm!" He couldn't get the words out as he pumped his rod harder inside Kuroka's mouth.

Kuroka understood that he was about to release his white load into her mouth. She didn't stop her hard pace of her long tongue from teasing the head. The combination of her rough sucking and gentle licks were it for Issei. Grabbing her head and keeping her still he pumped his hips two more times before climaxing. "C-Cumming!" He yelled out. The blast of white seed was powerful as Kuroka's eyes widened in shock.

"So~ tasty, nya~!' The neko thought in lust while she continued to gobble up as much cum as she could. It proved to be too much as some of the baby batter leaked down her maw. His climax lasted so long her slender fingers reached her soaked pussy lips.

'I need this inside me, nya~!' She thought to herself as she roughly fingered herself while enjoying the seemingly endless orgasm. A minute later Issei was spent. With a tired sigh, he released his hold and took his slightly limp prick out of the dazed Kuroka.

"Huff…huff. So-So good. That was amazing!" Issei whispered in lust and a giant blush. Expecting an answer and getting nothing he looked down to see a sight that made his slightly limp member full mast. Kuroka didn't really hear Issei's words as she was too into the goo that coated her throat and parts of her bosom.

Scooping up what landed on her chest she licked off her fingers. Throatily purring, Kuroka savored the treat with lust covered hazel eyes. "Oh, fuck, nya~." The woman couldn't help but moan out as she rubbed the sticky cum into her skin. "So hot~." She moaned heavily with a giant blush.

After making sure she ate all his cum and rubbed what she could into her skin she looked up only to be shocked. The teens ragging hard member staring her right in the face. "Nya~. You're such a horny boy Issei-chan." Kuroka teased the younger man with a little wink.

"So are you, Kuroka-chan." Issei shot back with a grin of his own. "A-Are you sure about this?" Issei asked with a nervous look in his eyes. The woman gave him a small smile that sent his heart beating a mile a minute.

Kuroka sat up and gave him a chaste kiss. The kiss gave the answer that it was alright to do this. "Give it to me. Show this kitty how a dragon fucks, nya~." Kuroka gave him a saucy wink before laying on the bed with her legs spread wide open. Issei's eyes widened in surprise and arousal as he stared at the first vagina he had ever seen in person. Usually Rias, or any of the girls, had their private lady parts covered so this was a very arousing sight for the perverted teen.

"Why don't you lap this dirty kitties juices before fuck me, nya?" She purred out to Issei while giving him the 'come hither' finger wave. The teen eagerly kneeled down to her and got really close to her gushing womanhood. "W-Wow." Issei whispered in amazement.

"What's wrong, nya? Never seen a wet pussy cat before?" Kuroka teased with a smirk. She was surprised when he nodded. "Really, nya?" Again he nodded. "Wow. I thought Switch-chan would have let you fuck her, nya." Seeing the slight sadness in his eyes she decided to break him out of it. "Come on, nya." She said, pushing her dripping mound to his face, inviting his tongue to suck and lick her gushing fountain.

Once her natural scent hit his nose that was it for his mind of whether or not he could go through with this. He didn't care if Rias or the other girls got mad at him, he wanted this woman and he wanted her now. Throwing caution to the wind, Issei lowered his head to her pussy lips before gently licking at her folds. Her pleasing moans and purrs made it clear he was doing alright.

Closing his eyes, he continued to gently lick at her pussy lips, but stopped from fully going in. Kuroka was getting tired of his teasing of her outer lips so she pushed his head against her pink mouth. "Eat me, nya!" She demanded with a shout that soon followed when Issei's tongue reached deep inside her nether regions.

'She tastes so good!' Issei thought to himself with a perverted grin and a light nose bleed. The blood stopped as he continued to focus on licking and bringing this beautiful moaning woman to utopia. Her wet and soft walls constricted on and off the invading appendage. The pleasing feeling of her inner mound made the teen's hard on painfully erect.

"Iya~! Yes! Lick me, nya! Tongue-fuck me deeper, nya!" Kuroka wailed out as her hands cupped her breasts. The pleasure his tongue gave her pussy was driving her crazy. She could feel the muscle rolling around inside her, stirring her up with each movement. "Y-Yes! T-Touch me, nya!" She moaned out harder when Issei moved a hand up and roughly groped her jiggling bosom. His palm against her erect nipples sent pleasing shivers down her spine. Her eyes rolled a little when Issei twisted her pink nipple.

'Her tits~.' Issei thought to himself in wonder at the feeling of her breasts. They were even more amazing than Rias or Akeno's breasts. 'This is the body and taste of an older woman!' He shouted happily. Opening his eyes he saw the enlarged nub right in front of his face. Knowing what it was, he got a small smirk before lifting his unoccupied hand up to the clint.

Kuroka didn't see it coming. When Issei placed two fingers against her clint and gently rubbed the hard organ, the woman's eyes shot open in ecstasy. "I-I-Issei-chan!" Kuroka yelled out in shocking pleasure. The way he rolled her clint between his fingers, his deep tongue-fucking, and his rough handle on her tits were too much for the screaming neko

"C-C-Cummingggg!" Kuroka framed his face with her legs, keeping him trapped, while she squirted her stored up female juice into his mouth. "S-So good, nya~! Drink it! Drink me all up, nya~~!" The mature woman's entire body shook in rapture to the amazing orgasm she was having against the lapping man's face. The lewd slurping sounds he was making aroused her to no end.

'This is my new favorite drink!' The teen shouted to himself as he drank all he could of her fluids. It tasted like nothing he had ever drank before in his life. He was already addicted to the heavenly tasting love juice. 'No~~!' He moaned in disappointment when the wonderful tasting juices tapered off after a full minute of sucking her squirt.

"Huff…huff." Kuroka panted as she let his face go. Her tits bounced as she tried to catch her breath from the incredible climax she was given. 'I-I-I can't believe he made me cum so hard, nya~~!' The woman thought in a dazed utopia as her body was flushed in arousal.

"Wow! Kuroka-chan you came so much!" Issei's voice reached her ears. Looking up she saw his eyes like her own. Deep in lust and desire to become one. "Fuck me, nya." Kuroka basically demanded the boy who didn't need to be told twice.

Bringing himself up to her, framing her face with his hands, he gave her a gentle smile that she reciprocated with a tiny blush of her own. "Come." Issei tried to push himself in but he couldn't. "W-What?" He asked in a tired voice as he couldn't get himself in.

"Not there, nya." The woman's delicate fingers directed his pleasure stick to the opening to her wanting womb. With a nod from Kuroka he pushed his nine inch member deep into her pussy once inch at a time. When he was five inches in Issei's eyes widened when he hit and broke through a barrier. Looking down he saw blood coming from her vagina.

"Y-Yo-You're a-" He couldn't get his question out as Kuroka had brought his head down in a deep lust filled kiss. After a moment of tongue battling, the woman looked at the man who took her virginity. "You-you think I was a woman who was experienced, nya?" She asked with a weak smirk. "Well sorry, Ise-chan~. Only my mate can take my purity and that's you." Kuroka said with a sincere voice.

"Kuro-chan." Issei whispered out. This feeling in his chest right now was something far greater than what he felt from the other girls. Leaning down, he kissed her, gently kneading her bosom with tender care. Easing her pain, Kuroka let out small moan after a few more minutes of Issei gently kneading her breasts and kissing her skin. His hot lips sent goosebumps up and down her spine.

"Go on Ise-chan. Make me yours, nya." She told Issei to let himself go. Leaving her teat, he grabbed her hips in a firm grasp before pulling himself out slowly. The duo moaned as they felt their sex organs pulsing in desperate need for release. Once he had only the tip in her cunt, before plunging himself back into his lover with great strength. All nine inches fully inside the tight searing walls.

"Iya~~!" Kuroka squealed out when she felt his mushroom head hit the entrance to her womb. "So deep~!" The woman wailed in bliss as Issei continued to plunge in and out of her tight tits. She was thankful for what she was and could take such a rough fucking that Issei was giving her. His hips were a blur as he pumped his prick in and out in a fast tempo. "Nya~~!"She moaned in surprise when she felt her body being lifted up. Arms wrapped around Issei's strong shoulders as his hands continued to bounce her narrow tunnel on and off his prick.

"S-S-Su-Suck my tits~!" Kuroka pleaded with lust hazel eyes. She could feel his eyes leering at her chest in deep wanting hunger. Gladly, the teen plunged his head deep within her cleavage. Tongue licking at her areola while gently teething at her hard nub. Slender arms kept his head to her bosom as she continued to yell and mewl in bliss. Using what she knew, she constricted her pussy walls around his thundering prick. "Yes~, nya! Fuck me! Oh baby you're so big!" Kuroka cooed out while bouncing herself on and off his rutting hips.

"S-So good! You're so tight Kuro-chan." Issei grunted out between the two fun-bags he was enjoying. His lovers' walls were clenching his twitching rod like a vice-grip. After getting her teats nice and lubed up he left to bring her in a sloppy kiss. Both moaned with dark blushes as they rutted their hips together. Flesh slapping against flesh resounded through the room as Kuroka was thankful to herself by putting up a barrier before he pounced.

The new loves' did not say another word as they were too engrossed in enjoying the others carnal flesh. Tongues continued to bash one another while feeling up one another with their hands. Kuroka ran her slender fingers up and down her mates' body, familiarizing his form. She found she wanted even more of him and never wanted for this to end. Issei was in the same boat as he continued to grope and feel Kuroka's bountiful ass and gigantic breasts. Both parties moaned shamelessly into their mouths while looking into each other's steaming eyes that reflected their amazing feelings of such a powerful session.

The familiar twitching of his rod and tightening of her walls explained what was about to happen after another ten to fifteen minutes of groping and hips thrusts. Still connected to the hip, Issei slapped her ass hard. The sudden pain sent pleasant shivers down the neko's body and caused her to release what she was storing all over Issei's thundering member.

Kuroka's amazingly tightened pussy walls made him explode soon after. Still bucking his hips, he made sure to keep spurting all he had left into the sexy woman's twitching twat. Kuroka's mind was sent into a deep haze when his cannon exploded. All she could see was white and black flashed around her vision as her climax seemed to continue along with her lovers'.

"Nya~~!" She moaned loudly, leaving his mouth with the most lewd face she had ever made. "F-Fuck baby! It's so much, nya. So much cum inside, nya~~~!" She moaned out harder when she continued to feel herself get coated in fuck milk.

Juices stopped leaking after one more minute. Issei, in exhaustion, fell between his lover's tits. Kuroka wrapped her arms around his head while gently stroking his hair. "So good. If feels like your cunt is milking me." His muffled voice made Kuroka moan with a blush.

"Nya~. Me too, Ise-koi. You're cum is so delivious in my pussy, nya." Kuroka moaned with a heavy blush. "Nyia~~!" She squealed out suddenly when Issei pulled out and set himself of her waist and put his still hard member between her soft flesh. "Nya~. So you want to fuck my tits?" With a saucy wink she licked her lips. "Claim them, nya~." She told him while pressing the sides of her tits on his prick; effectively sandwiching him between her fun-bags. The paizuru was making him crazy with lust and desire to spray her white skin with his seed.

"F-Fuck!" Issei moaned out softly. Jutting his hips he enjoyed the soft texture of Kuroka's creamy milk jugs wrapped around his leaking member. It was all he could ever think and dream of and more. Placing one hand behind her head, he supported himself while he rammed his cock in and out of her rubbing tits. His other hand reached up and gently pinched at her diamond hard nipple. "Nya~!" Kuroka's sweet voice was music to the thrusting boys' ears.

The sultry neko watched at the mushroom head of his cock disappear and reappear between her sweaty jugs. She pushed harder against her chest, making him groan even louder from the pressure, as Kuroka smirked up at her rutting dragon. "Come on, nya. Fuck these slutty tits. Spray this slutty pussy with your cum. I'm so thirty, nya~." The erotic words combined with her sensually licking head when he burst from her cleavage caused him to shiver harder.

Sweat was now flowing down both bodies. Kuroka's tongue licked the sweat of Issei that dripped on her mouth. She was really enjoying his stamina and his muscular form over hers. The mature yokai had always wanted a mate that took charge and made her do things like this since she hit puberty and this was a dream come true.

Issei was panting hard right now. His arm muscles flexing as he continued to push and pull his way in Kuroka's delicious pale milk bags."Th-huff-This is so fu-fucking hot!" He exclaimed before leaving her cleavage, making her mewl in disappointment, before slapping his cum soaked junk on her steel hard nipples. Both shivered at the lewd slapping sounds that the flesh made together.

Kuroka looked at the steamy sight with lidded eyes. "Nya~. Yes, yes Ise-chan. Slap these tits. Mark me, nya~." The beauty moaned out as she slid her hand down to her cum filled pussy. Two fingers dipped deep inside and roughly fingered herself, furthering her pleasure at the carnal act.

"F-F-Fu-Fuck!" Issei yelled out before sticking himself back between the milk mounds. This time he thrusted far enough to hit her open mouth. She got the message and started to lick around the sensitive head. "Uha!" The boy let out a pleased grunt at the attention her rough tongue was giving. "I love these big tits Kuro-chan! I'm going to cum on them! These are mine!" Asserting himself, he slapped the bags, leaving a little red mark. The moaning woman's mouth only spurred on the tit slaps. "AH! Y-You like that huh! You like being hit like a bad cunt don't you?!" Issei asked between heavy tit slap.

"Hm. Yes, yes, nya." Kuroka moaned out between licks. "I'm so wet, nya~! Give this kitty her much needed milk, nya! Clean this dirty pussy with your white milk!" She begged the horny man atop her.

The begging tone, her amazing tit job, and the erotic sloshing sounds of her fingering herself caused Issei to let lose a loud roar. "AHH!" Issei thrusted his cock all the way into her mouth before exploding. His member pulsed alive as he coated Kuroka's happy mouth. The cum currently dousing her made the neko let lose her out shout. Her shout against his prick made the boy shout out harder while the woman underneath him started to squirm and twitch in utopia. Kuroka's own climax was like nothing she experienced, except the one before with his cock inside, as her mind momentarily shut down.

After five minutes of shaking and covering one another in cum, Issei rolled off in a huff. Kuroka, still covered in cum, didn't want him to leave so she brought him back into her embrace. "Nya~." She purred out as she loved the feeling of his cum getting smeared into her skin. "Thank you for my new favorite milk Ise-chan, nya." Kuroka thanked with a horse sultry voice.

Issei was surprised by the woman but shook it off before holding her as well. "You're welcome." They both let out a satisfied sigh before going silent. The teen, after taking a few minutes to compose himself, decided to ask something that would change his life. "Hey, Kuroka." Getting back a purring sound he continued on. "D-Do-Does this mean…we're lovers?" He asked, his assertiveness gone as he questioned with a giant blush.

Kuroka looked at the man who took her virginity with a face that said 'what do you think?' Deciding to play with him, she sent him a playful wink. "Nya~ I don't know. I think I like the term; master and slave." The smirk widened when she saw the wide eyes. "Is that not to your liking, Ise-sama~?" She purred out. "Do you not like this naughty kitty being your servant forever, nya?" Issei gained a giant nosebleed at this.

Perverted images flashed through his mind before he shook them aside as he knew this was not the time. "I mean it." Hazel eyes looked into brown with intensity. "If so, I don't care what happens. I will make sure you are happy and reconnect with Koenko-chan."

The older woman let out a little gasp at the promise. Looking into his eyes she could see he was one-hundred percent serious about this and it made her tear up a little. So, with a smaller, more meaningful, smile she nodded her head to the boy.

With big smiles on both faces Issei and Kuroka slept soundly through the night, after Issei took Koneko back to her room. Last night's events and graduation of Issei was not learned of by the team as Kuroka had left his room before anyone could barge in and kill him for not giving his virginity to them.

~Volume 14~

"Ah~." Issei let out a content sigh as he soaked in his bath after the intense training session he and the peerage had just completed. "Man that was tough." Issei moaned to himself as he worked out some of the kinks in his muscles. "Bright side is I feel like I'm getting stronger." He brightened his mood up as he raised his left hand. He then chuckled perversely. "I even fondled Kuro-chan~!" Issei giggled at the fact he touched his lover after so long at not being able to.

"Nya. I'm glad you liked it, Ise-koi. I loved it too, nya~." The sudden teasing voice of the elder cat combined with the familiar feeling of her amazing fun-bags squashed against his back made Issei basically jump out of the bath.

Turning around he gained a nosebleed. Kuroka was as naked as the day she was born. The steam coming from the bath gave her already amazing body an even more arousing visage as the steam seemed to mix in with her creamy skin. "K-K-Ku-Kuro-chan!" Issei shouted as he was stunned to see his mate in the bath with him. "W-Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Nya~." Kuroka winked at him playfully while batting her hand at him. Looking at her mate instantly made her pussy lips gush a little. His body had filled out more than last time and the aura around him was much more addictive and arousing to her. With a light blush, she leaned against Issei, pressing her generous breast against his chest. "I came here to check up on my favorite perverted dragon, nya." She teased before looking into his eyes. Brown gazed into watery hazel.

"You're such an idiot." She whispered, lightly hitting his head with one of her tails. "Dying like that and leaving me alone." Issei looked at her with wide eyes. Before he could speak she shushed him with her delicate finger. "But I'll forgive you if," She trailed off. Lifting her body up, she presented her breasts to him. "You give this lonely kitty attention, nya." Her teasing voice came back and Issei couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle before indulging in his pent up arousal since he came back to life.

With a firm grasp around her shapely hips, Issei pulled her closer and began to suckle on the hard teats of his lover. "Nya." Kuroka moaned out happily as she had her mate once again licking at her body. After not having him in so long she was extra sensitive and the way his teeth gently gnawed her while he lightly flicked her sensitive nub was mind numbing for the already shaking woman. "C-C-Cumming!" She yelled out, her pussy juices squirting all over Issei's lower half.

The teen let her delivious teat go to look in amazement at Kuroka's squirting pussy lips. He didn't expect her to cum so quickly after only two, three minutes top of groping her chest. "Heheh." Issei let out a gruff chuckle that sent Kuroka's eyes to roll up into her head. "Guess this pussy needs to get pounded." No more foreplay was needed as Issei plunged his cock up while thrusting her entire body down. His mushroom head instantly hit the back of her womb.

Hazel eyes widened to their max. "Nya~!" Kuroka yelled out as she instantly climaxed around her mate's still rutting member. The juices combined made it easier for the teen to move in and out of the tight hot tunnel that was the Nekoshou's pussy. Her face now set in the typical 'fucked-stupid' position as her lover was now ramming into her gushing and tightening pussy with wild abandonment. "So good nya~!" She muttered hotly as her head bobbled in the air, her hair sticking to her soaked skin, as her lover buried his head in her soaked teats.

"F-Fuck your tits!" Issei grunted out as he chewed on her bosom. Her tight canals continued to squeeze and massage his tower in all the right places. Her tight tunnel was so soft and warm, it felt like he was going to melt being inside this sexy woman. Leaving her jugs, he brought her down to a passionate kiss. Their tongues slobbered one another as Kuroka regained some of her mind back so she could help her lover fuck.

Bouncing up and down his prick, she loved the sloshing sounds of their lips and joint sex. The water inside was splashing over the rim and out as Issei and Kuroka continued their dance of the flesh while feeling one another up. Black hair flew around wildly as her fingers massaged his scalp in appreciation of his ass spankings. "Nya~" She let out a heavy moan between hot kisses.

Dipping her head down, she latched onto his neck, licking and nipping at the flesh. After biting the flesh, she lathered it in her tongue, giving him a hickey that would show to almost everyone. Issei had the same idea as he bit down on her milky flesh that was her bosom. "So tasty Kuro-chan." Issei whispered huskily while ploughing his sexy neko into oblivion. Her sexy moans and cat sounds were music to his ears. Continuing on with his nipping of flesh he slapped her bouncing ass and grunted harder as her velvet tight walls squeezed harder around his member.

"So…" Issei started before leaving her bosom to look into the clouded wide eyes of Kuroka. "Seems my teasing Kuro-chan likes to be punished." Before Kuroka could whine in protest she let out a heavy moan of pain and pleasure. "Nya~! D-Do-Don't~~!" The pleas fell on deaf ears.

Getting tired of sitting down, he re-gripped her ass and stood up. Bringing her ass up, he brought her down with force while he plunged up. Hazel eyes rolled to the back of her head as the continuous pounding was making her brain numb. "Ah!" She let out a weak shout when Issei finally brought a hard slap to her bouncing lower flesh. "So good~" She mumbled lowly. Issei still hear it before spanking her once more.

"Ah!" Issei moaned harder when her tight walls continued to squeeze his member. "It's so good, Kuro-chan." He said between heavy breaths. "I-I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Kuroka wrapped her powerful legs around Issei in response. The new hold made him go deeper inside, hitting the entrance to her womb.

"Nya~! Yes! Cum! I'm gonna cum too!" She yelled out, her sweet voice resounding through the room as she bounced even harder, almost painfully, on her pounding lover. "Fill me up, nya~! Fill me up with that hot dick-milk I need!" Kuroka beseeched of her lover while tightening her vaginal walls around his veiny member. It was crazy tight for Issei at the moment he speed up. "F-Fuck!" Groaning out, feeling too much pleasure from having this beautiful mature woman fucking herself off his member.

"C-Cumming!" Roared Issei after a few more thrust into Kuroka's tight snatch. His cannon exploding its white seed inside her pussy, piercing her cervix and hitting the back of her womb.

"Nyyyyaaaaaaaaa~~~~!" Kuroka shouted to the heavens as she felt her earth shattering climax wash over her entire being. The coming milk was so hot inside her clinging mound that it was unbelievable that she was not melting around the member her tight canal was squeezing. It continued to amaze her how cum continued to pour into her even after a full minute. Guessing, she had a wager it was a pint.

Finally, after spilling his large load into Kuroka, some spilling out and mixing with the water, he pulled out and dropped to the bath in a huff. The sexy neko leaned on him for support. She was sure she wouldn't be able to walk at the moment because of the aching feeling of her twitching cunt lips. A sense of happiness flooded her being when Issei wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace. "Nya~." Kuroka purred out happily as she nuzzled her mates cheeks.

"S-So amazing Kuro-chan." Issei whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent shivers to shock up her spine. "I-I forgot how-huff-amazing this was." Kissing her reddened cheek he smiled softly at his woman.

"Nya~. Ise-chan. You filled me up with so much. I think I might get pregnant, nya~." She teased with a light blush. The blush was reciprocated by Issei who smiled before framing her cheeks.

"If so, I'd happily raise the kids with you." His words sent her heart fluttering. "Nya~." She purred once more. They sat there, basking in their fuck, before Kuroka got a naughty idea. Without a word, she untangled herself from her love.

"Kuro?" Issei asked, confused by his lovers actions. Brown eyes widened thought when he saw Kuroka lean on the bathtub wall, her ass sticking right in his face. Kuroka had a cat-like smile as she glanced over her shoulder to see his aroused face.

"We didn't get a chance to do this hole last time, nya." She enticingly shook her rear end. "Why don't you claim this as well?" Kuroka asked before teasing. "Or is my big bad dragon scared, nya?" Shivers went down her spine when she heard the feral growl that rumbled from his chest.

Issei, after seeing her ass shaking and tease that he, basically, wasn't man enough to fuck her ass caused a new feral side of him to surface. With a deep chuckle he pounced once more on Kuroka. Her surprised moan pleased him as he pinned her to the rim by the shoulders. Leaning back a bit to admire the woman underneath him, he realized how wet she was and how gorgeous she looked covered in his sweat and seamen.

"I'm gonna' enjoy claiming this ass." Issei whispered hotly into Kuroka's ear. Letting out a gruff moan, she tensed when she felt the mushroom head poke against her backdoor, asking for entrance. "Ise-chan, be gentleeeeeeeeeee~~!" She squealed out the last vowel as Issei suddenly rammed all of his massive man meat inside her unprepared ass.

"UGA!" Issei grunted out loudly, spit flying from his open maw as Kuroka's ass was even tighter that her cunt walls. Getting his breath back, he started to slowly hump, his upper body loaming over Kuroka who was whimpering in pain.

Tears of pain were rolling down her beautiful face as her lover was slowly destroying her ass. The pain was bad but she was slowly getting used to the pain with each thrust coming in more powerful. "S-So good, nya~." Kuroka whispered softly, slowly losing her mind to the ass fucking. After a few more minutes of slowly sawing his cock, Issei's lover humped her hips back, pushing against his rutting hips. "More. More Ise-chan. Claim this dirty kitty with your powerful cock, nya." She begged with a submissive voice that made Issei's cock twitch wildly inside her rectum.

Kuroka soon gained a wide grin and wide eyes as Issei's thrusts became harder, hard enough to make her buck forward, while slapping her smooth porcine skin. The brunette then began to talk dirty into her ear. His voice taking on a sensual tone as he slapped her bottom and pinched her left teat. "I'm gonna fuck you every time I see you. I don't care where it is. When I want this dirty pussy you get down and present yourself to me." Leaning back up, slowing down his thrusts, he loved took in the heavenly sight of her sweaty skin and rippling ass flesh.

The black haired beauty's mind was in disarray at the moment. His dirty talk making her pussy gush with anticipation of what was to come when he saw her. Groans and tears of pain had long since passed and only pleasure flooded her system as she was brutally fucked by her mate in her asshole. Shaky slender fingers dug their way into her pussy, increasing her pleasure while her dragon mounted her ass with wild abandonment.

After minutes of pounding and slapping her bountiful bottom, the tight hole was finally too much for Issei to handle. Getting tired of the position, he grabbed her by the hair before pulling her up into a kneeling position. Releasing her hair he grabbed her tits to hold her still while fucking his dick up at a new angle.

"Nya~~!" Kuroka yelled out, eyes shooting open with her tongue dropping from her mouth. Sweat dripping from her skull as she was sent into a small orgasm from the sudden change. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she saw white flashes around her vision. "Yes!" The beauty shouted out, before releasing the fingers inside of her tight twat and wrapped her hands around the back of his skull. The brunettes head was now on her shaking shoulder while groping her beautiful chest.

"Fuck this kitty's dirty ass! Fill it up with your white spunk, nya! Give it to me, please! Master give it to me!" She begged of Issei who took a liking to being called master.

"That's right." Issei whispered, gently patting her head like a master would do when a pet did something correctly. "You're my slutty cat to fuck. No one else can touch you." Reaffirming his statement, he slapped her jiggling ass while licking the shell of her ear. Everything about this woman's body was sending Issei's mind into unholy lust as he rutted himself against Kuroka's hips that humped against his. "Right?" He questioned with a cheeky grin and rough slap that sent shivers of excitement up and down her spine.

The panting and sweaty neko was in a new world of ecstasy as her lover talked dirty to her while fucking her ass, claiming it as his. "YES!" She was finally able to shout out a comprehensible word after gurgling for a few seconds. "Fuck me you beautiful beast! Fuck this neko's pussy and ass! Fill me with your hot seed and make me cum! I'm yours alone, nya~~~!" Kuroka shouted, turning her lover on by her begging voice combined with her use of tightening her rectum muscles.

Ten more minutes of ass fucking and ass slapping passed, Issei could feel himself twitching inside of her tight booty. Kuroka could feel it as well so she tightened herself even more around him. Feeling the woman beginning to shudder in his arms, he pulled her closer to his chest, effectively burying himself inside her ass.

Kuroka had lost count of how many times she came with her hunk of a dragon so she counted this one as her tenth orgasm. Hazel eyes shot open and grinned widely before shrieking as her pussy gushed all over the bathtub, coating their combined bodies.

"F-F-Fuck!" Issei roared out as he buried himself in her shapely bottom and exploded his last load deep inside. His sticky cum blasted spurt after spurt in as his cock spasamed wildly. His cum sloshed around, until the overflow came bursting out.

"Huff." Kuroka let out a content huff before falling back with Issei. The brunette smiled softly in his lovely woman's hair as they soaked in the hot back. "Thank you for coming back, my lovely dragon, nya." Kuroka said with a gentle voice.

Issei kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek with his own. "I'd have fought anyone to come back to you girls." No more words were said as they snuggled into one another.

~Volume 15~

"I'm back, nya~." Kuroka whispered sultry in the ear of her lover. She made sure to press her impressive bosom into Issei's back. Smirking saucily she loved the fact that he shivered under her grasp. "Ise-chan~. I want you to heal me since I'm so tired~~." She continued to tease her lover by rubbing her cheek against his own.

Issei had to restrain himself from turning around and kissing her. Akeno was looking their way with an unpleased expression and he knew it would increase if he kissed his mate. 'But…she smells so good~!' Issei thought to himself as he could smell the delicious aroma of his older lover.

Getting out of his imagination, he looked back to Kuroka with a big blush. "K-Kuroka! D-Didn't you go to Vali's side after being called out by him?" He asked the still rubbing neko.

Kuroka answered with a sigh. "That's right~. The thing is…Azi Dahaka came and attacked us, nya." She informed all around the two.

Ravel spoke after getting over her shock. "…That's one of the Evil-Dragons that died. If I remember correctly, it was said to be one of the fiendish dragons." She shuttered.

Sona continued off Ravel's words. "A wicked Dragon that controlled one thousand magic and pointed his fangs against the army of the Gods of the Zoroastrianism. It was said that it was killed by the hero Oraetaona and left in a state where it was basically sealed. If that dragon was also resurrected back to life, similar to Grendel, then that means…" She trailed off with an uneasy expression.

The beautiful Nekoshou released Issei, missing him warmth, before looking more serious. "…We were traveling around the world, seeking for strong foes like them and the hidden mysteries of the world, however…that was clearly the strongest foe we ever faced." She informed the listening team.

Taking a pause, she took her lovers tea and drank it in one gulp. "That evil dragon came at us while laughing, even when we punched, kicked, or cut him. All while spurts of blood coming off his body. He just didn't show any signs of fatigue or going down. That thing was broken. It was not normal anymore. I personally think it's the kind of monster you shouldn't fight, nya. He was so tough that it convinced me why the hero whatever his name was, was only able to seal him."

The woman's lover was in shock to this announcement. 'He was tougher than Grendel!' Ddraig then spoke to his partner in a low tone. **[…If it is possible, I don't want to fight that thing. Most likely, Albion feels the same. You should avoid those who have both the desire to destroy everything and to destroy themselves, partner.]**

Kuroka, after hearing all the unimportant talk between Soan and Le Fay, grabbed her lovers' nose. "You shouldn't become a dragon like that, okay? I'm defiantly positive that you have to stay being an Oppai Dragon, nya." Kuroka said before leaning in close and spoke softly so no one else could hear. "Please, my love. Don't become one of them, nya." She begged.

Issei looked back to his lover and gave her a reassuring smile and hand squeeze. "I won't." His charming soft smile made her heart flutter and reassured this man would not become like that.

The day continued on with stories of the past before everyone became tired and started to leave. Issei and Kuroka were the last ones left and as he was about to get up, Kuroka gained a mischievous glint in her eyes before grabbing her love and pinning him to the chair. "Kuro-!" Soft lips stopped his question as Kuroka laid her entire body on her dragon. Tits squashed against his skin, making his member start to rise underneath his swimwear. The kissing ended after the need for air became too great. Lustful brown and hazel looked into one another while sporting dark blushes and both understood what was about to happen.

With a small smirk, he wrapped his arms around his sultry neko seductress. "You want to have sex here? What a naughty cat I have." Issei teased with his smirk still in place. His hands slowly rubbing her wonderful tush. Playing with her ass meat for a bit he turned his eyes on her generous bosom.

Seeing his drooling face, she gave him a cat-like smirk. Bringing her tits up to his face she spoke in a soft seductive voice. "You know, Ise-chan. We haven't even gotten the chance to put that monster of a cock in between these last time, nya." Kuroka moaned throatily when Issei grabbed her teats in a strong grip.

"Silly me I think I need to rectify that." With a cocky smirk, he pushed her down on the chair, pinning her when he knelt on her chest. "Nya~." Kuroka purred happily when his monster of a cock right in front of her. "Yes!" She said happily when Issei tore her kimono off, his aura now flaring so she would get wetter. "Fuck your favorite bags, nya~." Begging with a soft voice Kuroka moaned when Issei grabbed both tit flesh before wrapping them around his hard cock.

Groaning, the brunette was in absolute heaven as Kuroka's creamy flesh covered his entire member. "Uga!" He moaned out while thrusting his prick in and out of his lovers bouncing jugs. Each movement escalated his pleasure, his lover looked at him with such hot eyes that it almost made him cum.

"Yes~." The black cat purred out, looking into Issei's brown orbs. "Fuck my tits Ise-chan. Claim the last portion of me as your own, nya." Kuroka asked of her master lover who was greedily fucking her giant jugs with gusto. The peaking head jutting out the top was already leaking his pre-cum and making her boobs slippery with juice.

With a sultry smirk and lick of her lips, she wrapped her mouth around the mushroom head before taking over his hands and bounce her fun-bags up and down his tower while gently licking and rolling her tongue around his leaking head. "Nya~!" Her moans sent more pleasure to Issei as he had taken to pinching Kuroka's diamond hard nipples.

"You look so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth and tits!" Issei roared out in pleasure as he took in the sight of Kuroka eating his cock between her giant jugs. His member moved in and out of her wonderful deep cleavage in a hard and fast pace while Kuroka kept licking at the pre-jiz leaking head. The juice gave her pouty lips a shine that only increased his arousal to have them wrapped around him again.

"Cu-Cum!" Kuroka shouted in desperate need. After five minutes of titty-fucking this horse dick, her twat was starting to leak and the need to be fucked was greater than before. "Cum on my skin, nya! Fuck my tits then fuck this dirty kitty's cunt!" She begged with emotion swimming eyes. The voice and expression was too much for Issei as he felt the familiar knot in his lions churning.

"F-Fuck!" Issei yelled out with a sex craved expression. "You're so fucking sexy! You're mine! I'm going to fill this body with cum!" Plunging himself directly into her throat, his tower exploded directly into her oral passage.

Hazel eyes widened in surprise before closing them in acceptance as the taste and smell coming from him was too much to focus on. 'S-So~~goodddd~~' Kuroka purred thoatly, his twitching cock spurting more inside due to the tight fit.

Issei pulled himself out of her throat after making sure she was full. Little spurts still came out and covered Kuroka's black hair in white while having her sweaty jugs covered as well. Also in a sex crazed state, the soaked beauty licked up all the delicious cum that covered her body and licked them off her fingers with her skilled tongue.

The sight was too amazing for Issei. Kuroka didn't know what hit her until she was face down on the concrete with her mate loaming over her back. "Nya~~." She purred happily when she felt her pussy lips eating some of his enlarged head. "So amazing, Ise-chan." She complimented Issei while looking over her shoulder. The lust filled gaze he had almost made her cum. Sending him a cat-like smirk she trailed one of her skilled hands up his body. Finally reaching his face, framing his cheeks, she looked at him with love.

"Please…fuck me." Issei smiled softly but before he could comply with the demand, Kuroka pulled away. "W-Wh-What?" Issei asked, confused about Kuroka's action. Didn't she want to fuck in the open?

"Nya, don't get such a face, Ise-chan." Kuroka winked after seeing Issei's slightly disappointed look. "I just have something to get first." With a flick of her hand, a portal opened and she reached her hand in. Curiosity masked his face as Kuroka continued to search the portal before her hazel eyes seemed to light up when she finally got what she wanted.

Saucily winking at him she pulled out the object with a large blush and smile. Issei's eyes widened to comic proportions and a dark red blush appeared over his body while looking at the tool. It was a rope connected to a collar.

"Now," Kuroka's seductive voice trailed off as she crawled her way to Issei. Her sexily swinging jugs hypnotized Issei while absorbing all of Kuroka. The white cum in her hair only made her more alluring while the left over cum was soon licked away by Kuroka. She purposefully gave him a show, if the twinkle in her eyes were anything to go by, as she stalked her prey.

Finally near him, she sat up before sitting over his lap, her gushing pussy coating Issei's member in fluids. Quivering a little, Kuroka moaned out. Her hot breath send electrical pleasure up and down the brunette's spine. Wrapping his arms around Kuroka instinctively, she spoke with a heavy lust fused tone.

"Claim me like this." Brown looked into haze with shock. Giggling hotly, she gave him a quick but passionate kiss that made him want more, she whispered in his ear. "While you fuck me, I want you to claim me by hooking me on this collar, nya. This sexy pussy cat wants her master to fuck her around for hours, nya. Make sure you cover this kitty's body in seed." The hot begging voice coupled with her sensual slow rub of her teats made both participants horny beyond belief.

"Fuck!" Roaring out, the cat was soon slammed back on the ground with Issei loaming over her. Before she could get in another arousing tease, Issei had already plunged himself deep within her tunnel.

"NYA~~!" Kuroka screeched to the heavens as she instantly climaxed around the man meat that was already hitting the entrance to the womb. "You're in my womb, nya!" She shouted out, wrapping her heels around his rutting hips. "You're cock is insdie my womb! It's not supposed to be that deep!" She would have yelled more words if Issei hadn't swooped down and kissed her with all the power he was made of.

Her tight walls were all around him and her delectable body against his own only made his lust continue on and on. Brown stared into hazel wile rutting their hips against one another. Kuroka's sensual hips pumped against Issei's hard thrusts as she cried inside Issei's mouth. The brunette bashed away at her tongue before slapping her jiggling tits. His arms were straining as he held himself up and aided his thrusts, getting deeper inside Kuroka's tunnel.

"You're mine, got that you slutty cat!?" Issei asked with a heavy voice that was a little horse from the constant moans and yells of pleasure while fucking his sexy feline. Kuroka's breath was shallow and her chest heaved, sucking in all the air she could, while her hips were being bashed in by Issei. "Answer me!" Shouted Issei, slapping her beautiful face.

The slap would have made other women angry but this only increased Kuroka's arousal. Her bobbling head nodded in acceptance to her master's demand. Slender arms wrapped around his broad back, holding him deep inside her twitching hole. "Y-Yes!" She slurred out, her voice barely above a whisper. "Fuck this kitty! Never leave this hole! Fill it until I become bloated with your man seed, nya~!" She begged of her master who now had her collar on her and held the rope with one hand while holding her hips still while deep fucking her at new angels.

Issei kept his thrusts different. From long and hard to shallow and quick, he kept her pussy gushing all over his impaling rod. "S-S-So good! You're so tight! You dirty pussy!" Issei growled out. With a manly grunt, he turned her over, her tits squashed against the floor, the rope tugged at her neck, making her choke, before spit flew from her open maw as Issei rammed his cock back in with new vigor.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Kuroka could only babble that one word as her mind was sent into a haze from the man above her back. She mindlessly rutted her sore hips against his own. Even in her hazed mind she could tell that Issei was now slapping her ass with the unoccupied hand while harshly pulling at the rope.

Issei was in a world of pleasure as he gazed upon the quivering woman on the floor. The way her hot cunt walls continued to squeeze his cock in all the right places made him want more and more of this tight wall to be around him all the time. Slapping her shaking ass made her already pleasurable tight walls even tighter around him. Grunts, slapping flesh, and disturbing wet sounds were the only thing Issei and Kuroka could hear. The outside world was completely obliterated as they fucked one another.

An entire hour had past for the rutting duo. Kuroka was now being humped off Issei's hips while the brunette had his sexy collared cat in the air. "F-Fuck, nya~! I'm cumming Ise-chan!" Kuroka announced, her arms securely wrapped around his back while her legs strained to keep his hips come back when he exited her cunt walls.

Issei only grunted in acceptance. He too could feel himself about to explode. His member was twitching erratically inside Kuroka's tight canal that was squeezing his prick for cum. Not being the kind to disappoint, he brought her into a deep sloppy kiss. Passion exploded in a new color as Issei's muffled roar signaled his release.

Lust encrusted hazel cat eyes shot open when she felt her lovers ramming rod release its contents. "A-Amazing~~!" She muffled out between the kisses as she squirted all over Issei's erupting rod. Neither knew how long they came, both held each other in a tight embrace while occasionally twitching in pleasant after shock.

Issei's legs couldn't take it any longer as he fell on his ass. Kuroka's lifeless head dropped on his shoulder, her hair acted as a blanket for the two after such an intense dicking. Sweat rolled off their bodies as Issei could only smile gently into Kuroka's sweat matted hair. "Goodnight, my love." His whisper reached her mind as Kuroka unconsciously tightened her hold. Chuckling, the dragon wielder fell into the pleasing lull of sleep.

 **END**

 **Hope you like this chapter and if not, oh well. The next story to be updated will be my Naruto lemon story. Spoiler: Kushina will be getting her time.**

 **Here's the girls I have in mind in order of who come next: Rosseweisse, Raynare, Irian, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Serfall, Grayfia, Fem Vali, and Older Ophis. (W.I.P) Any suggestions will be considered.**

 **STORM OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Blow and tit-job, cosplay, rape-play, and BDSM.**

 **This is a more modern version of the story that is not in the supernatural world. I was going to do the pool scene, but it's been played out enough.**

 **I own nothing of DxD and do this for fun.**

 **Xenovia Quarta**

"Wonder why Xenovia-chan wanted to have a sparring session now? I thought she had something to do today." Issei Hyoudou muttered to himself as he walked through the school yard. The teen was told, by one of his friends in kendo club, that Xenovia wanted to speak with him after school in the dojo. When he asked why, Murayama said because.

Thinking of his blue haired friend made him gain a fond smile and walk down memory lane of how they met. The two had met when they were kids, around nine years old, when her and her guardian, Greseldia, moved next door. Meeting her, she seemed kind of cold and distant so, being the kind boy he was, he tried to get her to open up. While it took a lot of tries, he had managed to make her open up to him by just being her friend as she didn't really have any before she moved here.

Shaking his head, he walked into the practice room. Inside the dojo stood the woman on Issei's mind. Xenovia was a beauty with blue hair with a green fringe that went to her unique gold eyes. She had a buxom figure that strained against her white GI, showing off a lot of her cleavage and a long black skirt that went down to her ankles. 'Wow.' Issei thought to himself as he looked at his friends' beauty. Shaking his head of his perverted thoughts, he asked the girl, "What's up Xenovia?"

The girl smiled a little. "I just thought if we could train a little earlier. I've gotten better and I would like to show you." Xenovia requested.

Smiling at her, Issei nodded and caught the wooden sword she threw to him. "Alright, let's get to it." Issei and Xenovia charged one another and met with a loud wooden smack. It continued for minutes as the two were trying to get the advantage but were unable to.

During the fight, Xenovia felt her loins becoming wet with each passing second. 'I can't hold much longer.' What the girl didn't tell Issei was that she had been in love with him for just as long as him. After years of being together, she was finally sick of waiting for him to make a move on her and decided to do it with a little help of her fellow club members. 'There!' With an inward yell, Xenovia knocked the bokken out of his hand and pinned it to his throat.

Heavy pants were heard through the room as Issei and Xenovia looked at each other with desire clearly seen in the other's orbs. "You really did get better, Xenovia." Issei complemented his friend.

Xenovia smiled at her crush. "You as well. Seems I have a little while to go before I can beat you." She admitted before standing straight. Issei followed and couldn't help but admire the sweaty form and clothes that clung to her well-developed body that is still growing.

The beauty was in the same boat as she admired his stronger form. A healthy blush appeared on the teenagers faces. "W-Well, guess we should clean up." Issei got out while rubbing the back of his head. She only nodded without a word.

As they started to walk closer together, Issei lost his balance and waited for the pain. The pain never came as he fell face first into something very soft. Assuming it was the mat, he put more pressure into his hands only to stop with wide eyes when he heard a feminine moan from underneath his body.

Slowly raising his head, his eyes almost popped out of his head along with his face resembling a tomato. 'Oh shit!' He cursed in his head. "S-S-Sorry!" He tried to take his hand away only for Xenovia to catch said hand and keep it to her boob.

"Ise." She moaned out with a large blush and smoking eyes. "Don't leave. I want this." Xenovia pushed the hand deeper into her soft tit flesh, making the both moan in pleasure.

"X-X-Xe-Xenovia!?" Issei asked with shock.

"Ise. I've loved you for so long. D-Do you love me?" she asked with a shy blush. Hearing the girl of his dreams admitting her love Issei couldn't stop himself anymore. "Xenovia!" Bringing himself down, he kissed her with all his passion.

'My first kiss.' The two thought as they continued to battle their tongues against one another's. She continued to moan sexily as Issie began to massage her breast on his own. Ending the kiss, Xenovia looked deep into his brown eyes. "Please," She let her legs open up a little. "Play with me down here." She pleaded. Being horny as he was, Issei did as she pleased without a second thought.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Issei whispered and kissed her red cheek. Using the knowledge, he got from porn, he inserted two fingers into the blue haired teenager. He smiled at how wet and tight she was. The brunette knew he was going to have fun with his friends' pussy.

"Ug! I-It feels strange but…good." Xenovia moaned out between hard pants. She was loving the way his fingers were massaging her inner walls and she was unable to keep her sexy voice in. His larger and warm hands kept rubbing her sensitive breasts and playing with her hard nipples. The way he was playing with her made her think he was not a virgin but pushed that to the side as she enjoyed the way he seemed to know all the pleasure spots on her body she had never felt or touched before at night.

"M-More Issei~." She pleaded, her eyes looking deep into his own. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she breathed on his neck, making him shiver. "Play with me more strongly." The moaning woman begged with a lewd smile that really made it hard for Issei to not whip out his member. She cried out when he listened and plunged his fingers deeper and let his thump play with her sensitive clint.

"It's my pleasure." Swooping down and kissing her again, he let his hands and tongue wander around her body and lips. She tasted better than he thought. 'I'm getting harder.' He groaned painfully at the hard erection straining his pants. Issei, at the moment, just wanted to please the girl below him before pleasing himself.

"Uha~." Xenovia moaned out, leaving the kiss with saliva connecting them, with a large blush on her lovely face. "It-It feels so good…Ise." Her breath was becoming heavier and heavier as he inserted another finger. "I-I love this! I've never had so much pleasure before." The beauty admitted with a happy smile and tears.

Smiling at his lover, he kissed the tears away. Looking at her, he smiled with a blush of his own. "I'm glad I can make you feel good, Xenovia." Issei said before taking her breast in her mouth while massaging her other and finger her gushing mound. The triple threat was making it harder for the swordswoman to keep herself together.

"AHHH!" She screamed out, reaching her climax. Xenovia convulsed around his pumping fingers as her chest heaved harder. Finally getting her breath back after cumming for a minute, she let her arched back fall to the sparing mat.

"Are you okay?" Issei's husky voice reached her ears. The hot voice made Xenovia let out a little more of her juices, wetting his already drenched pants and fingers.

Smiling up at him she nodded. "Yes." She then looked down and her face lit up at the hard thing that had escaped his pants. "T-T-That's going inside…me?" Xenovia asked, a little shake in her usually confident voice.

"O-Only if that's okay." Issei wanted to make sure it was alright to take her purity. His answer was a quick, sweet, kiss. "Make me yours and yours alone." She requested. Her voice made his cock twitch a little. Nodding, he positioned his member against her moist pussy.

Xenovia began to moan loudly as her soon-to-be-lover tease her while rubbing his hard tool up and down her sensitive lady lips. "S-Stop teasing me, Ise." She begged in a low voice, her face blushing up a storm.

Looking at her, he smiled, before complying. Slowly, he pierced the outer hole. Taking a deep breath, Issei plunged himself all the way inside. His ten-inch prick hitting and breaking through her hymen easily. Xenovia, no matter how tough she was, couldn't stop the pained grunt that escaped her lovely lips.

Bringing his hands up, he gently massaged her teats, trying to make her focus on something other than the pain of her bleeding womanhood. It worked as she was beginning to moan pleasurably after a few tweaks and him not moving an inch.

Getting her breath back, she looked up. "You can move. I'm ready now." With a firm nod, Issei pulled back till the tip, before pushing back in, making the girl jerk with the motion. Issei was savoring the feeling of his first and only woman's insides. She was so tight, wet, and hot all around his slowly humping member.

Xenovia was slowly losing her mind to the increasing pleasure that was creeping up on her as the pace began to grow with each heavy moan she let out. "Ahh!" She screamed out in pleasure when Issei made a much stronger plunge, hitting the back of her womb. "S-S-So deep, Ise!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss and bucked her own hips against his. Their skin slapping together in a meaty clap that only made them ache for the other more.

Sine this was his first time, Issei could feel his release coming soon. Xenovia could feel it as the erratic twitching of his cock. She could feel herself close to climaxing as well, her walls tightening painfully around his member. "X-X-X-Xenovia…!" Issei groaned out through labored breaths.

"I-I-I-It's…okay." She whispered out, kissing his cheek. "Cum inside me…it's a safe day." The beauty begged the love of her life. With a few more hard pumps, the two released their climaxes with a loud yell of the others name.

Taking a deep breath, Issei slowly pulled himself out of the possessively clinging mound and sat down in a huff. Xenovia and Issei looked down to see their combined release dripping out of her claimed maidenhood. This made both blush happily.

A little dazed, Xenovia took deep breaths, her breasts rising with each huff, as she tried to catch herself. Watching those big breasts move made Issei's member rise to full mast. Her beauty was only doubled by the amount of sweat she gained from the recent romp.

Getting up on the back of her arms, she looked at him with a saucy smile. "Again. I want more of you inside me." She pleaded with a blush.

Issei was blushing hard at the fact she was ready for more. "A-A-Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt her too much to continue their session.

Xenovia sent him a mocking smile. "Oh…is Ise afraid he can't keep up with me? This is a first. Ah!" Her teasing was cut short by the pouncing brunette. Issei now had Xenovia by the ass with his member rubbing against her lady parts. A perverted gleam was shared between the two at the new position.

"You're going to fuck me in the air." Xenovia noted. Her words made Issei a little surprised. He never thought he would hear the girl curse. She had always believed in the churches rules so this was a good surprise. To him, it meant he was more important to her than the church, something she was devoted to her whole life.

"I heard this makes it feel better." Issei commented, remembering some of the things he had read in erotic magazines. Wrapping her arms around his neck to balance herself, she let out small screams as her lover slowly inserted his prick back into her filled cunt. Pulling out and pushing in for a few minutes, he was able to fit all of himself back into the heavily moaning beauty.

Now that he was back inside Xenovia, and wanting her to pay with her little tease, Issei pounded in and out of her pussy, hitting her womb when he reentered, like a wild animal. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull at the bone breaking pace he had set so quickly. She didn't expect it but she loved it all the same.

Her gold eyes widened when she felt her climax release itself so suddenly. She thought he would slow down but she was wrong. It seemed like her cumming only made him fuck harder.

Bouncing her big ass on and off his cock, Issei groaned hard as her tight cunt walls squeezed his member pleasurably. He didn't give Xenovia a minute of rest and kept pounding his ramming tool inside her deliciously hot pussy. "Oh fuck! It feels so good to be inside you!" Issei grunted out.

Xenovia couldn't find her voice as she continued to climax all over Issei's prick. Her large breasts jiggled in front of his face and lips. Licking said lips, he captured the orbs and sucked on them like a mad-man. The sudden suction made Xenovia throw her head back with her tongue falling to the side of her blushing pleased face. All she could fee lwas the member currently destroying her pussy; making it his only.

Issei was losing his control as the constant grinding against her walls was milking him for his white seed. He could see Xenovia has lost her mind a few minutes ago, her face a mask of ecstasy. Seeing such a face was the last straw for the horny teen. "Cumming!" Roaring out suddenly, Issei let his load explode deep inside her womb.

Her already lost mind turned white as she felt the powerful member piercie her cervix and coat her womb with its goo. 'I-I-I-I'm going to get pregnant!' Xenovia thought happily as she had the hardest climax of her entire life. For minutes she felt his sperm fill her up with so much that her stomach began to bloat.

Huffing, Issei let her stand with the help of the wall near them. Taking himself out, he was his ejaculation pour out of her filled cunt lips like a waterfall. The small squeaks of pleased bliss made the brunette smirk cockily. Her body, along with his, was coated in sweat, with Xenovia covered in his semen. Her face was a mask of crimson red with her eyes dazed and a fucked stupid smile.

~Next Day~

It was the day of their first official date and the both of them couldn't be more excited and nervous at the same time. After the fuck session and Xenovia waking up, Issei asked her to be his girlfriend, which she happily said yes to as well as the question to spend the day together at the mall.

Walking hand in hand, Issei was dressed in a nice white-buttoned up shirt with blue pants and dress shoes. Xenovia was looking lovely with a tight blue shirt with black jeans and black open-toed heels. Issei was blushing at the fact her shirt fit around her body like a glove, showing off the curves he had familiarized himself with just the other day.

Xenovia saw his stare and smiled a little. Her boyfriend could be such a pervert but she loved him all the same. Actually, she chose this outfit just to tease him. Shaking her head of any possible lewd thoughts that crossed her mind, the girl to his hand in hers and began to lead him around.

Issei smiled at the carefree smile that Xenovia was sporting as she and him walked around the mall, shopping and playing some of the games in the stores arcade room. 'I love this side of her.' The seventeen-year-old thought with a soft smile.

"Hey Ise." The brunette was brought out of his thoughts by the blue haired beauty. "Come on. Let's go to the stuff places upstairs." Xenovia said pulling Issei to the unoccupied elevator that arrived. Steeping in, the green fringed woman was happy that no one else stepped on. Now she could do another thing she had on her mind as she was on her date.

Patiently waiting, Issei jerked a little when the elevator suddenly stopped. "What the?!" He muttered out in confusion. "Seems the elevator has stopped." Xenovia stated, her voice taking a seductive turn.

Looking at her, his eyes widened in shock, arousal, and lust. The girl had her shirt pulled up, showing her blue bra that strained to hold her giant melons. "Come on. Are you going to stand there all day?" She asked with a mocking smirk.

Issei pounced on her, pinning her to the elevator wall, and began to ravage her fun-bags through her lacy prison while pressing himself against the sexy swordswoman. Xenovia moaned heavily at the sudden sucking. "Yes! So good! But, I want it directly." She begged.

Heeding to her beg, Issei ripped off her bra and sucked the hard teat like a baby while caressing the other. The teen had his hard member stroking her soaked panties, trying to make her feel better. 'It's so good.' He thought with great lust while tasting Xenovia's chest. After a few minutes of sucking and teasing the girl, he got an idea.

Since her mind was in a haze, she didn't realize Issei's smirk around her nipple. Xenovia only regained her mind when she was suddenly thrusted to the floor on her knees. Looking up, she saw his uncovered member staring at her. She licked her lips in hunger. "Suck." Issei ordered. "I didn't get to see those pretty lips wrapped around me last time. Get it nice and wet." His grin grew when the girls' hands already began to stroke his tool.

She could barely get her hands around his tool but she tried her best and gently stroked it. Her hot breath tickled the sensitive member, making some of its juices leak out onto her hand. Using it as lubricant, she sped up her jerking. This made the brunette groan in pleasure.

"I said suck!" Issei reminded the girl. While the hand-job was good, he really wanted to feel how her mouth felt around him. Letting his prick go, she engulfed his sensitive head first before bobbing her head up and down, trying to get accustomed to the new thing in her mouth. "Ug!" The teen groaned out as Xenovia began to suck wildly around his sensitive head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Taking the groan as a good sign, she began to take him deeper while sucking the tool, getting it wetter to make it easier for her to make it less troublesome for her throat to stretch around him. Soon, getting used to his girth, she bobbed her head along his shaft, taking him deeper with each bob.

Steeling herself, she plunged the whole member in her mouth, making the leaking head hit the back of her hot throat. Licking and sucking around him, she bobbed her head along his prick like a wild animal, making him groan and go a little cross-eyed.

It felt like his dick was melting from the heat of her mouth. "It's so fucking good, Xenovia!" Issei said loudly, his hands now framing her face. Bucking lightly, making her eyes widen, he began to deep-fuck her mouth. The sudden hard treatement made her wetter than before.

Letting her fingers trail down her hot body, she let two fingers dip into her moist cunt. 'Ah~! I want him inside me again!' Xenovia thought in lust as she let Issei face-fuck her at his pace. Gold eyes widened when she felt him begin to spew out his load. Moaning happily around it, she sucked all she could of the erupting cock-juice that she fell in love with instantly. 'It's so fucking good inside my mouth. I can't believe I didn't suck him off yesterday!' She chastised herself for not taking her new favorite drink their first time together.

"So good! I can't believe you're this good as sucking cock!" Issei complemented while thrusting his hips against the lovely women's face. "Ah!" He groaned out in pleasure as he felt her slurp lewdly around his member, making him shake a little. A minute of cumming, he took his prick out of her wonderful mouth and leaned against the steel wall. The teen watched Xenovia drink his sperm with her eyes closed and a blissful smile. Seeing the juices flowing down her throat made his cock re-harden.

"So wonderful. I love your taste, Ise-kun." Xenovia purred in delight. "Let me have a taste." The girl didn't have time to reply as Issei was already over her with his lips attacking hers. Dominating the kiss once more, her parted after a few minutes of moaning and letting his hands play with her sensitive melons. Kissing her neck, making her whimper, her trailed his lips along her body while taking off her shirt. She could feel herself getting more and more excited with each hot kiss he gave.

Reaching her breasts, he gave some attention to the twins before going to her stomach, lightly licking her tummy, making her giggle a little, he finally got to his prize. Her womanhood's scent assaulted his nose, making him lick his lips in new hunger. Testing her lady lips with a quick lick, he found it just as delicious as the rest of her body.

Xenovia jerked and cried out in ecstasy from the feeling of his hot and wet tongue on her private area. "I-It's amazing!" She cried out, her back arching as the felling of Issei tasting all of her was driving her crazy.

Issei was drinking all the fluids that were steadily flowing into his lapping mouth. 'So fucking good!' He was absolutely loving the female juices of his lover. Said lover was panting like a bitch in heat as she felt her pussy walls begin to heat up and twitch around his invading tongue. His nose that constantly hit her sensitive nub only increased her blush and panting. "I-I-I-If you…keep going… I'm gonna!" The beauty couldn't get the words out.

Issei understood it perfectly though. Wanting to bring it out, he his pointer and thump gently play with her clint. That did it for her. "ISSEI!" She shouted out his name, her eyes widening in shock, as Xenovia's quivering pussy unleashed a powerful stream of cum.

Opening his mouth wide, he drank all the fluids that her body produced, relishing in her cries or pleasure that resounded through the small room. Holding her legs together, flanking his head, he buried his face side to side, getting all the juices he could, before Xenovia's legs were unable to hold his head anymore and hung off his shoulders.

Finally pulling away, he watched the woman take deep breaths, her breasts swaying with her deep inhales. "So fucking good. I can't believe it felt that amazing." She whispered softly, trying to get her voice back.

"It's just too amazing. Here." Crawling up her body, he framed her face with his hands. "Have a taste." Before she could object, his mouth and tongue swooped down and were pressed together with her own. Xenovia's eyes widened as she could taste herself on Issei's bashing tongue.

Moaning hotly in the kiss, the two let their hands roam their bodies once more, getting them ready for the next bout. Leaving the kiss with a thin strand of saliva and cum, Xenovia smirked at her love. "Never thought I would taste myself." She giggled softly. "But I want more." Lightly stroking his tool, she shivered at the heat it gave off. "Let's go again."

With a nod, Issei positioned his tool at her entrance. Glancing up, he got a nod to go in. Right before he could, however, the elevator suddenly began to move. "W-What?" In a lustful haze, Issei was able to mutter out.

Xenovia clicked her teeth in anger. "They must have stopped the emergency stop." She said. Looking at her in a little shock, Issei sighed in defeat. "Guess we have to stop." Sighing in disappointment, the two quickly fixed themselves before the elevator hit the floor and metal doors opened.

Stepping out, Xenovia looked around and found the store she was looking for. Smirking, she grabbed Issei's arm. "Come on. Let's go in here." Pulling him to the store, Issei couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face when he took notice of it.

"W-W-Why am I in this linguae store?" The brunette asked his girlfriend in shock.

"Don't worry about it. You're my boyfriend so it's fine to be in here." She reassured with a smile. "Besides," Trailing off, she pushed her chest into his. "I know you find it hot to see me in these kind of things." The blush on his face made her smirk in victory.

Issei couldn't deny the fact he had wanted to see Xenovia wearing such erotic clothing as what he was currently seeing. "F-Fine." He raised his hands in defeat.

She giggled a little. "Fufu. Why don't you wait near the dressing room? I'll show you something you'll like." Xenovia promised with a blush and sexy wink that made his covered member twitch.

Waiting near the closed dressing-room, Issei couldn't help but imagine what his girlfriend had in mind for his rock hard tool. A little drool escaped his lips at all the enchi thoughts that ran through his mind. "Ise!" The sudden shout of his name made his stand.

"Yeah? Is everything alright in there?" Issei asked near the door. "Yes. Why don't you come in here? I might need some help." He could hear the seductive tone in her voice and it made his grin.

Grin still in place he opened the door and had to quickly close it to hide the sexy woman in her new clothing. Xenovia was wearing a very revealing skimpy Santa suite that had a dip that ran all the way down to her neither regions, showing off her lacy pink panties. Her hard nipples were shown through the tight fabric, begging to be sucked and played with. Atop her head was a Santa hat that only made her sexier. "Merry Christmas to me." Issei mused aloud.

"I thought you'd like it." Xenovia told her lover with hot eyes. "Take a seat. I want to give you your pre-present." She requested with a throaty purr.

Nodding, Issei sat down on the bench and waited for his girlfriend to do whatever it is she was planning for him. His mouth drooled when Xenovia pulled her revealing outfit apart, making her large bosom bounce for his delight. "How about a paizuri?" She asked with a coy smirk. The beauty knew her love loved breasts and she had forgotten to give him one previously.

Xenovia was sure his neck would be sore from how fast he nodded his head. Giggling a little, she kneeled so her face and chest were level to his giant cock under his pants. Licking her lips, she pulled them down fast and moaned when his hot tool slapped her in the face.

"You like that huh?" Issei remarked, seeing her blushing face and very light moan. "You like my cock beating against your face. You're such a fucking whore." She didn't mind being called a whore.

"You're right. But, only for you." She stated before giving his head a test lick and circling the head, getting it nice and wet. Kissing the slit, she then began to take it in slow bursts, making the teen groan in slight pleasure at the slow and teasing motions of Xenovia's tongue.

'She's so erotic!' Issei praised in his mind, loving the ways she was pleasing him. The brunette finally let out a loud moan as Xenovia enveloped his prick with her giant jugs and began to bounce them up and down his shaft. Grabbing the sides of her melons, she began to squeeze them harder, pleasing herself in the process, and licked the side of the shaft not being pleased by her tits.

Issei's breathing was steadily increasing from such pleasure and it was getting harder and harder to control his twitching member. Her mouth soon descended upon his prick and sucked lewdly while jerking him off. "Fuck! I don't know if I can last much longer!" The brunette told his lover.

Smirking around his cock, Xenovia lapped up all the pre-seed and looked at him with her dark lustful golden eyes. "Then let it out. Cover my pretty face in your white seed like the whore I am." She begged, her hot breath stimulating his tool.

"UGA!" Grunting loudly, Issei let all the sperm stored up in his sack go. The release exploded into Xenovia's waiting mouth and creamy white chest. Letting his cock go, she happily moaned when the jizz continued to fly, coating her blue hair white.

Panting, Issei leaned against the wall and watched Xenovia lick off the cum that was rolling down her lips. He watched her tongue sultry lick off the access spunk and giving him a wide smirk. "Thank you for the meal." She thanked, her grin still in place.

"AH!" Xenovia screamed out when Issei had picked her up, pinned her to the door, and pierced his rod straight into her waiting cunt. She had no time to prepare herself for her horny lover to enter her so violently.

"You fucking whore!" Xenovia heard her boyfriends' yell. "I can't stop fucking this sinful body of yours. I'm addicted to you!" Issei groaned out heavily while lightly spanking her jiggling bottom. The bouncing girl couldn't utter a single word as she was drowned out by the intoxicating pleasure.

"M-M-Me too!" Xenovia muttered out, her voice hoarse and weak from the pleasure. "I'm your whore; your skank. I'm anything you want me to be. Just keep fucking me!" She begged, her hair and body soaked with sweat from such an intense pounding from her boyfriend.

It was the same with Issei as he heard her sultry words and lewd slapping of flesh. The feeling of her hot, tight, and wet pussy around his rod was so amazing he couldn't stop his hips for a second. Bringing her in a kiss and breast fondling, the teen hit her g-spot over and over again, bringing her closer to her climax. "I-I-I can't hold out…much longer!" Xenovia was finally able to get out some words.

"Ug! M-Me too!" Her lover grunted out, looking deep into her eyes as their sweaty foreheads touched. Extending their tongues, they met in the middle for a sloppy battle that made their saliva drip down their bodies and coat their already dripping sex organs.

Resting her hand on her stomach she watched as her stomach expanded with his invading prick. It amazed her how large he was and the amount of force he put behind his thrusts. His hands on her ass made her squeal in delight and back arch, flinging her bosom into his face. Licking his lips, he latched onto the teats and sucked like a wild animal.

Letting her hard nub go, he captured Xenovia in a searing kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist. Framing his face with her hands, she deepened the kiss while squeezing her tight cunt walls around his thundering tool. "So…fucking good…my minds…becoming…numb." Moaned the dazed girl as her tongue hung out as Issei's cock continued to slid in and out of her tight body.

Issei could feel his cock melt around the sensation of her pussy and his teeth gritted to hold of his orgasm and bringing her ass back down to his hips. Xenovia's face was a perfect mask of wanton pleasure. Her eyes lidded, her face blushing bright red, and her cute lips were placing hot kisses around Issei's neck and chest. "I-I-I'm close! I-I'm going to cover you in my cum." She warned between kisses.

"Cum for me." Whispered the teen as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. His hair dripping with sweat and face contorted in pain and pleasure of holding off his climax. "I want all that sweet nectar staining my cock. I want to paint you white while I feel you running down my cock." Thrusting one last time, he let all his desire for the girl go in one loud yell that would have been heard if Xenovia had not captured his lips. The kiss muffled her own shout of utopia as her female juices exploded all over his tool while being injected with his baby-batter.

Body shaking as she was flooded with semen and her head feeling dizzy from the powerful climax she was still experiencing, Xenovia fell limp against Issei's hold. Ending the kiss with saliva connecting the two, Issei took his penis out of her abused pussy. Xenovia moaned in disappointment as she felt the juices leaving her body.

Smiling at each other, Issei and Xenovia shared a kiss before getting dressed and walking out the store with a costume the beauty had picked out. Grabbing his hand, Xenovia sent him a coy smirk. "Come on! I want to try this out at home!" With a strong pull, she led the teen to her house for a night full of sweaty passion.

~Church~

"Oh Lord, give this Maiden redemption for she has had sinful thoughts and has done sinful actions that go against His teachings." Inside the local church Xenovia was at the alter in a nun outfit with her hands interlaced and head down. "I have pleasured myself to the thought of a man. But, I will no longer give into temptation. I will never touch my body until the day I am wed." Xenovia promised God.

"Wait, Xenovia!" The blue haired girl turned to the entrance to the church to see her lover looking at her with a fake look of shock. "You don't have to do this!" Issei pleaded.

Xenovia smirked a little, but wiped it away quickly. "I am sorry, Ise, but I am a maiden of God. I will not give into sinful acts." While she said this, her mind was becoming dirtier and dirtier. After two months of dating, Xenovia decided to reveal one of her secret fantasies she had always wanted to fulfil with her lover.

"Let's have sex in the church." Is what she had requested of Issei. The brunette was intrigued by the idea of having sex, a sinful act, in a very holy place. After agreeing with his lover, they decided to play out the scene when they knew no one would be at the church in town.

"Come on Xenovia-chan! Just because you gave me head does not mean you are going against God. Isn't it true that people are supposed to be happy? Who cares if they have sex before marriage?" Issei pleaded to the girl.

Xenovia stood and shook her head. "No. While that may be true, I have already promised God to be pure before my wedding." She then walked past him. "I'm sorry, Ise, but you need to wait." The teen could hear a little amusement in her voice.

"Then…I guess I have no choice." The blue haired beauty stopped when she heard the dark tone in her boyfriend's voice. Before she could do anything, Issei had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his body. "Then to make you mine in front of God right now." Pulling her face to his, he shoved his tongue passed her mouth and dominated her own with great aggression.

Screaming in the kiss, she tried to struggle against his arms but it proved pointless as he held her arms close. Eventually, after getting kissed so hard, she let him do what he wanted.

Taking this as a good sign, Issei let one of his hands leave her wrist and travel to her clothed thigh and continued until the hem of her robes. Eyes widening, she ended the kiss and glared at him. "Stop this at once! We cannot do this here!" Xenovia shouted only to be shocked when Issei had gently slapped her cheek.

"And why the fuck not?" Issei whispered in her ear as he kissed her red cheek, letting her focus not on the hand that had now hiked up her skirt and was now dangerously close to her maidenhood. "You know you want it. Your body seems very responsive to my touch." Issei noted of how Xenovia was quivering ever so lightly as he trailed his fingers up and down her legs.

"N-N-No! Th-That's not true!" She tried to deny the pleasure that was welling up in her being. "Iya!" Xenovia yelped out when his free hand had ripped open her top, exposing her covered chest to the world. A giant blush covered her face as she heard Issei gasp in shock.

"O-Oh wow!" Issei was amazed at what was holding Xenovia's tits back. It was a half bra that barely held her bountiful melons and showed her aroused teats wanting to be played with. "Such slutty underwear for such a 'pure' woman." The brunette teased with a quick lick of her neck, making her shake more.

Getting some of her motor ability back, she pushed him back with all her might. "NO!" Xenovia then rounded on him. "How dare you touch me like that?!" She roared in anger.

Smiling a little, Issei let the push go and walked back to her. "How? Well…it's because you're going to be mine by the end of today." With a push of his own, Xenovia found herself sitting on the pew with Issei quickly on top of her, her wrists in his hands, pinning her to the wood. A little bit of tears rolled down her face as the ripping sound of her dress, panties, and bra resounded through the church.

Brown eyes trailed up and down the creamy toned flesh of Xenovia's delicious body. Drool escaped Issei's mouth as he worshiped the beauty below him. Xenovia felt pride well up in her at the look in her lovers' orbs. She enjoyed it when Issei stopped to look her over before having sex.

Getting back into character, the brunette roughly groped her pink teats while his other hand palmed her dripping mound. "Wow! Already so soaked from just a few touches. What a little slut! You must really want my cock." Xenovia got back into character as well and turned her head to the side.

"N-Never! You're delusional! How could anyone want such a vile thing?!" The beauty scoffed. Her voice then hitched when he soon inserted two fingers inside her vaginal hole.

"I think you do." Issei said with a dark smirk. "I can feel how tight your pussy is holding my fingers. Your body is just craving to be mounted by a dirty cock." He taunted with a sharp twist of her nipples. Slowly, Issei took his fingers out of her mound, electing a displeased whimper escape her lips. "Well, would you look at that? Seems you don't like to have me out of you." His grin grew ten-fold.

"Iya!" Xenovia suddenly yelped when Issei had roughly flipped her around, squashing her tits against the hard wood. A louder scream of pain mixed with pleasure escaped her juicy lips when Issei slapped her delicious bottom.

"Damn! Didn't expect you to get off on pain! What a slut!" Issei mocked with a laugh. His mocking smirk grew as he saw the angry red marks on her bottom and the shaking form of his love. "What dirty little slut. Are you getting off on being raped? Does it excite you to be defiled in the house of the Lord?" Issei whispered, pressing his rock hard cock against her tight ass.

"N-N-Neither!" She protested weakly. Her voice sent into a low whisper at the pleasure she was feeling. Her gold eyes widened when she saw Issei take his pants off to show his dripping rod, just waiting to fuck her pussy. "N-NO! Stay away from me with that!" Xenovia tried to get away again but couldn't as he kept her stationed with his hands.

Placing his cock against her hole, he smirked at the woman. "Well too bad. You're mine forever now!" With a hard grunt, Issei impaled Xenovia once more, causing her body to rock with his hard and rough thrust.

'H-H-He's rougher than usual!' Xenovia thought with a tear of pleasure escaping her beautiful face.

"Oh yeah! Such a nice and tight pussy this nun has!" Issei was panting with sweat dripping down his skull as he pulled her hips against his pelvis while he humped up. "You are really loving it too. Aren't you, Xenovia-chan?!" He growled out, bringing her flush to his chest by her large chest.

"N-N-No! W-W-Who could e-e-ever like su-such a…vile thing?" She moaned out between pants, her character slowly slipping away into the ecstasy. The beauty moaned out in pain when he pulled her hair back, making her face him. Issei took her lips in a deep and passionate kiss that made her weak in the knees and unconsciously buck against his rutting member deep within her abused cunt walls.

"You do." Leaving her lips, Issei announced with a hard grunt and light slap to her shapely booty. After a few more minutes of such rough pussy fucking and ass slapping, Xenovia was beginning to lose her resistance and buck back. "You're hips and body seem to agree with me." The brunette noticed the tighter hold her walls had over his member.

Losing her mind in a haze, Xenovia finally responded. "Yes! I can't deny it any longer! Your cock is so amazing! More! Give me more!" She begged with a lewd smile on her pleased face.

"There we go! I'm so close, Xenovia-chan! Tell me! When I climax, tell me who's your new God!" Issei demanded with another ass slap and hair pull. He had forgotten about prolonging the pleasure and proceeded to hammer his cock in and out of Xenovia like an animal.

The new pace was amazing to Xenovia and she let Issei know. "OH Fuck! Yes, Issei-sama! Fuck me so good! This is so amazing! We should have done this so much sooner if this was what I was missing!" The beautiful nun moaned like a drunken whore. Xenovia screamed in utopia as she felt a familiar electricity churn in her pussy as Issei slammed into her again and again.

"FUCK!" Xenovia shouted loudly as she experienced her amazing climax that seemed to go on for much longer as Issei still let his tool plough her twitching cunt. A small flash of white crossed her eyes as she felt him released his semen inside her but his hips never stopped, thus pushing his dick milk deeper into her abused womb.

The brunette was loving the way his girlfriend's hot and tight pussy was milking him for all he was worth. He didn't care as her fingers raked against his skin, his brown eyes soon fell on her aching teats flopping in the air. The sight of those pink hard nubs made him lips his lips in deep hunger. 'I want it!' With that though, he pounced on her nipples as began to suck hard on them, hoping to milk her breast for something.

"Iya!" The beauty shouted out, her eyes regaining a little bit of focus, and looked at her suckling boyfriend. "D-D-Don't suck so hard! S-S-Something will come out!" Issei didn't herad her words and continued to suck until his eyes lit up in happiness as he felt the creamy liquid flow out of her hard teats.

"A-A-Amazing!" Issei's voice was muffled by the milk still pouring into his mouth. "I love your taste!" Leaving her teats after his fill, he pulled the woman in a soul searing kiss that made Issei tremble.

"T-Thank you, my Lord. I am forever your cock-sleeve." Xenovia promised with a large blush.

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rossweisse**

 **I own nothing of Highschool DxD and make no profite of doing this. It's all for fun.**

The beautiful silver haired former Valkyrie was currently leaning on her desk in school with an embarrassed expression. She honestly could believe she was doing this but…she wanted to make Issei look at her. It had been a few days after the fight with Grayfia's brother and since then, the two had gotten closer. Rossweisse would often take glances to his pants when they talked and saw he was very hard.

The reason why she was at school, was because she wanted to 'tutor' Issei with magic. Her real plan was to deepen their relationship and show her the love she had for him. Her blush increased as she heard the door slowly start to open. 'Here it goes.' Rossweisse thought to herself.

Issei's eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing right now. He was called in by Rossweisse for a lesson on magic, but he didn't expect this. In front of him, his teacher and comrade, Rossweisse was wearing an amazingly erotic school teacher uniform he'd ever seen. "Se-Se-Sensei!?" Issei couldn't help but shout with a nosebleed soon to follow.

Her normal beige jacket was a size too small, showing off her large tits that just begged to be sucked. The pants also showed off her large plump butt with her silver hair tied in a lose ponytail and decorative glasses, giving her an even sexier look.

"I-I-I thought you might like th-this." Rossweisse turned her head to the side. She was embarrassed at his gaze but she was committed to her plan. "D-Do-Do you like it?" Asked the teacher, glancing at Issei shyly.

"I-I-It's amazing! You're so sexy~!" Issei shouted with a perverted grin and eyes gazing all over her creamy flesh. "B-But…why are you dressed like that?" He asked, now a little clearer in the head.

"W-W-Well…" Rossweisse took a deep breath, steeling her nerves for what she was about to tell Issei. "I-I-I like you…I like you a lot Issei. Ever since you saved me from that man, I've had these strong feelings that just won't go away." She was now looking at his wide eyes and blushing face with her own blush and shimmering eyes.

Issei's eyes widened even further at her confession and the look she was giving him. It was too much for him. So, throwing what little fear of Rias possibly finding out about this, the teen threw himself at his sexy teacher.

"Mph!" Rossweisse let out as Issei suddenly caught her in a passionate kiss that took her breath away in an instant. Lips mashed against one another in a battle of flesh, blue eyes widened a little when Issei's tongue licked against her supple lips. Hesitantly, she parted her lips, giving Issei full permission to enter her oral trap.

'M-M-M-My fi-fi-first kiss.' The softly moaning woman thought to herself as she tried to match Issei. 'It feels…good.' She thought to herself, wrapping her arms around Issei's neck in acceptance of what's happening. The woman was hesitant with her kiss, making the teen know it was her first.

"S-S-Sensei." The brunette breathed out. Ending the kiss, with only saliva connecting the two's lips, Issei kept his arms wrapped around her waist. Rossweisse smiled gently at the teen who captured a lot of woman's hearts. "Call me Rose."

Blushing, Issein nodded. "Rose." Rossweisse smiled happily before she initiated the kiss. Her tongue passed his lips and she battled his tongue with her own, much better this time. 'S-S-She's a fast learner!' The dragon user thought in shock of how aggressive Rose was after just one kiss.

Getting a bit bold, Rossweisse started to lightly suck on his tongue. The sloshing sounds reached both ears, sending pleasing shivers to go down their spines. Issei's knees became weak when she started to suck on his lips and tongue. "Huff." Both let out as they let their faces go. Rossweisse looking into Issei's brown eyes with deep affection. Issei did the same as he felt himself getting hard from the way her body was so tightly pressed against his body.

"I-I-Ise." Rossweisse's sweet voice made him focuse back on her face. The woman was blushing profusely and looking away. "Y-Y-Your…thing…is touching me." She informed with a shy voice. While finding this side of her cute, he couldn't help but blush too.

"Y-Y-Yeah…." He trailed off. Not really knowing what to say about the appendage poking at her leg. "Huh? Did you say something?" Issei asked, seeing her lips move and her mutter something very softly.

The [Rook's] blush intensified. "D-D-Does…it-it-it hurt? Is-is-is it o-o-o-okay for me-me to…touch it?" Rossweisse said in a hushed voice. While her voice was soft, Issei still heard it loud and clear.

Issei's mind exploded in shock and arousal at this new development. 'W-W-W-What?! S-S-She wants to…suck me off!? YES!' Issei was mentally doing a happy dance at this. While he always thought Rias or Akeno would be the first to do this type of thing to him, he wouldn't object to the busty Valkyrie to be the first.

"O-O-O-Only if you want. I w-wo-won't force you." Issei's caring side made Rose smile and blush increase. She gave her response in a form of a kiss. Unlike before, this one was soft and conveyed her thanks before she slowly slid down to the straining pants.

The brunette blushed at the way the teacher's body moved. It was slow and sensual and it looked like she didn't even mean it to be like that. "A-Ah." Hearing her sputter, he looked to see Rosswiesse finally in front of his painfully hard rod. Her face was as red as Rias' hair. "D-D-Don't worry." Issei calmed her mind. "Y-Y-Yo-You don't have to."

Again, Rose smiled at him. "I-I-I want to." Steeling herself, wanting to please this man before her, she grabbed the hem of his pants and underwear. With a deep breath, she tugged the bottoms off in one swift motion. "Iya!" Rossweisse let out a surprised yelp when the thing in his pants finally escaped it's prison.

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the monster in front of her eyes. "W-W-What!?" She let out in shock. 'I-I-I-It must be…ten inches long and three inches thick.' The woman theorized in aroused shock. Her female liquid ran down her legs, dripping onto the floor. Looking further down, she saw the massive sized balls he had.

"R-R-Rose." Issei's soft voice made her look up. He was blushing almost as bad as her. "I'm so hard for you." His gruff voice sent shivers down her spine. "I-I-I can't wait any longer. My cock is begging for your lips."

Looking at the massive phallus, she felt nervous that she couldn't possibly eat such a beast. But, if it was to please the dragon user in front of her, she would gladly do it. "O-O-Okay. I-I-I'll try." She stuttered as the silver haired beauty slowly moved her head closer.

The many years of dreaming about having a blowjob from such a beauty was just a few inches away for the perverted teen. His painfully hard member was twitching in excitement for the incoming head and tongue Rossweisse let out of her delicate lips. "Uga!" Issei let out a please moan when Rose's tongue gently touched his pre-cum coated head. Her hot breath and tongue were amazing against the sensitive appendage.

With a little hesitance, Rosswiesse lapped at the mushroom head. While the pre-jizz was a little bitter, she knew she would learn to like it. A deeper blush formed on her pale face when she thought those thoughts along with the pleased groan from her lover.

Slightly shaky hands began to gently stroke the pulsing meat between her fingers. The heat coming off the tool were making her mind slightly foggy but she needed to keep it up. A slight smile crossed her lips when she heard a louder moan from the hung man.

Issei was enjoying the hand-job and light licks from her wet tongue so far. She was slowly getting more confident with each movement and seconds that went by. "S-So good." He moaned out, the blush still on his face. "C-C-C-Could you…put it in your mouth?" Issei asked after getting slightly tired of the small licks and gentle sucking on the tip.

Blue eyes widened a little at the request. "A-A-Ah-Ah!" She could only get out a little stuttering sound. "I-I-I-If that wi-wi-will please you!" Saying that a little loud, Rossweisse tried to take in the shaft before her.

"Ag!" The brunette couldn't control his moan of voice at the sudden intake. Five inches were swallowed by the gorgeous woman. Her slick tongue lapping at his twitching head and hands stroking off what she couldn't eat. "F-Fuck!" Issei shouted out, framing her delicate face in a gentle hold.

After a few moment of just bobbing her head along five inches, Rossweisse narrowed her eyes on the giant rod. Repressing her gag reflux, she took all his massive meat in one go. Her nose firmly pressed against his public hair. With teary eyes, she moaned along the sensitive tool. She smiled around the tool, pleased to hear the pleasant groans of Issei.

He couldn't believe it! The beauty had been able to take all his member down her tight throat and it was amazing feeling that he could not describe with the English language. "S-Sh-Shit!" Issei could only curse out in pleasure at the slightly hesitant blow-job. "Y-Y-You're a pro! S-So good!" The teen complemented, running his hand through the silken silver locks.

She purred around the prick, loving the affectionate gesture of the light petting. "D-Does it feel good?" Rossweisse's voice was muffled around the giant member in her mouth. She made sure to have her tongue lick the underside of his meat stick.

Issei let out a pleased growl at the lavished attention Rose was giving his tool. "Y-Yeah. Really good." The teen grunted out with a large blush. His gaze now turned to the hanging grape-fruit sized flesh on her chest. "C-C-C-Could you…use your boobs?" Issei asked with a bigger blush.

Rossweisse stopped in her licking at the sudden question. She couldn't stop the large blush from appearing on her creamy skin. "H-H-Hey! D-D-D-Don't get too fresh!" The beauty yelled out. "W-W-Wh-While I am doing this…I won't do something so-so-so-so…lewd!" She couldn't control the volume of her voice.

"B-B-But…! Come on! Please!" Issei begged with a needy expression. He always wanted a tit-fuck so he was getting greedy, as in a devils nature, with the woman on her knees. "I was really hoping you would." Rossweisse then turned her face away, looking in thought. Her delicate hand resting on the swell of her breasts. Seeing this, he tried a little harder. "Y-Y-You're not going to do this for me, aren't you?"

Rossweisse grumbled a little at his voice. She wanted to please him and if this would please him more…she would do it. 'But…it's so embarrassing!' She thought to herself in little shame. With a breath, she took the teen by surprise.

Issei couldn't prepare himself when Rossweisse wrapped her massive jugs around his tower, the head peeking through the top. "F-F-Fine! B-B-But this will only be a one-time thing! Got it!?" She tried to save face, but the atomic red blush destroyed it.

"L-Like this?" She asked, after squashing her mounds around his prick. Issei moaned out at the tighter hold. "Y-Yeah! So good!" The teen continued to moan out, his breath becoming heavy as Rossweisse bounced her melons up and down his length. "F-Fuck! Bounce those tits! It's so good, Rose!" His gruff voice caused her pussy lips to glisten in juice.

While she wanted to insert her fingers in her snatch, she had to focus on this massive member between her tits. "I-It's so hot." Rossweisse whispered hotly. Her sensual voice made his cock twitch between her fun-bags.

"D-Damn it!" Issei groaned out, her heavenly tits making him closer to cumming. Rossweisse then locked eyes with Issei. He almost came right there. The sinful desire hidden in those eyes were a shock to Issei but also enticed him. Never would have he expected a prude like Rose with such desires like the other girls.

The beautiful teacher couldn't hold in her hidden lust for the groaning and moaning teen in front of her. "Don't hold back." She informed, before giving the leaking head a nice slow lick. "Cover me with your seed. I want it." Wrapping her beautiful lips around the head was the final straw for Issei.

"R-Rose!" Issei shouted out in total shock and arousal. Grabbing the sides of her head, he thrusted up, and completely unloaded himself in her mouth. The ejaculation was so powerful he felt his legs shake, trying their best to hold himself up.

Her eyes widened the moment the first shot of seed entered her mouth. 'S-So good!' Rossweisse thought in blissful lust at the treat shooting down her throat. A deeper blush formed on her face when she felt her twitching twat lips squirt out cum. 'I-I-I just came a little!' She thought in amazement. 'I need more~!' Making dirty slurping sounds, hoping to entice him, she swallowed up all the still spurting jizz.

"F-Fuck!" Issei let out one more shot as Rossweisse sucked and slurped his tool in a powerful suction. With one final powerful thrust to her skull, he leaned back in exhaustion, totally spent from the powerful orgasm that took his breath away. "R-Rose…that was amazing." Whispered the teen.

"S-So tasty, Ise." The silver beauty mumbled out, still eating the jizz she left on her tongue. Tasting it thoroughly, she finally let it slid down her throat. With a loud gulp, she looked back to Issei with lust. "Thank you, Ise. I hope you enjoyed it." She blushed when she saw the standing rod.

"I did." The dragon boy growled out in lust. After watching his teacher eating his load, he couldn't hold back the rising erection that was his tower. "And I think it's time I make you enjoy this too." Not giving any more warnings, Issei grabbed the woman by her arms and pushed her against the desk.

"Iya! So forceful!" Rossweisse moaned out. It was like her grandmother said, she did want a man to dominate her. "Come on then." She purred, letting a hand trail his face. "Stuff that fat cock in my needy hole."

With a perverted grin and blush, he complied. Tearing the flimsy cloth aside, silently noting it was soaked in juice, Issei lined his member up. He kept slipping though. Seeing the frustration, Rose couldn't help but giggle. "Let me help." Wrapping her delicate fingers around his member, she lined it up to her dripping hole.

"Now." Looking up with lusful eyes, she purred out with hungry eyes. "Rock my world. AHH!" She shouted out heavy when Issei plunged his whole member in her depth. Tears dripped down her face as she felt her barrier to her maidenhood snap under the forceful rod.

Issei groaned. He never expected a woman's tight insides to be this amazing and it was only through force, he didn't spill his load right there. Wanting to see their connection, he looked down to see blood dripping off his member. Wide eyes, "Y-You're a-Mph!" Issei was silenced when Rossweisse crashed her lips upon his. Her tongue pushing past his lips and played with his own. The pain, while great, was worth it to become one with the one she loved.

Leaving this kiss, Rossweisse breathed heavily. A sweet smiled adored her face, looking at the man who took her purity. "Don't worry, Ise. Take me." She pleaded.

With a small smile, he granted her wish by slowly drawing back. He could feel ever muscle of her twat constrict around the invading member, trying to hold him. With just the head in, he jetted his hips back in. Rossweisse moaned in pleasure at the hard thrust.

Taking the pleased moan as a good sign, he did it again and was greeted to another pleased moan. "Harder." Whispered the shaking woman. Firmly holding her hips in place, he fucked his hips back in at a more forceful pace. "Agh!" Both moaned out.

Blue eyes closed in absolute bliss. She could feel every inch of Issei ploughing back and forth in her pussy. His hips hit against her thighs in a fast tempo that excited the woman to no end. Ample mounds pressed against Issei's huffing chest.

"S-So good! I-I never knew…you were so…lewd." The teen could barely get his words out, already drunk on the feeling of Rossweisse's insides. Flinging her arms around his neck, her erect nipples brushed against his own in a sensual dance of the flesh.

"N-N-No!" Rossweisse moaned out heavily. The blush on her face and the distant look in her eyes showed her amazement of the rutting teen above her. "D-D-Don't say-say such things! I-I-It's embarrassing!" She squealed out louder when Issei's prick hit a particular hot spot.

The new tightness around him when he hit this spot told Issei to continue to beat himself against it. Slamming his hips back against that spot, he could feel the juices overflow from Rossweisse's mound, making it easier for him to pummel her twat into submission. "W-Wh-Why?" He whispered, his mouth now next to her ear.

"I-I-It's true." Issei released her slim waist to grab the heaving chest flesh coated in combined sweat. "Y-Y-You're gorgeous! S-S-So tight around me! I-I-I can't get enough of you!" Issei told her honestly. His groping of her chest made her walls cling even tighter to his tool. Grunting, he put much more power behind each stroke.

All the panting woman could do was shake in pleasure as her lover continued to hit all the hot spots she never knew existed. Her own fingers and toys she had stashed paled in comparison to Issei. Eyes closed in pleasure, she moaned out harder when Issei took the hard nub that was her teat in his lips.

Her taste was delicious to the male. The tight cunt walls constantly stretching to accommodate the rod was sending shivers up and down his stomach. Her bouncing mounds in his face were teasing him to suck and pinch. Taking one in his mouth, he sucked on the hard teat while gently pinching and tweaking the sensitive areola. "So good! You're so tasty Rose!" Issei moaned out between heavy licks.

"F-Fuck!" Rossweisse had finally let herself go and curse out while riding the waves of erotic bliss forming in the pit of her loins. "So fucking good! Fuck me! Fuck me you stud! Claim my pussy as your own!" She begged Issei. Finally getting herself into it, she bucked her hips against his, the resounding sound of flesh clashing stimulated the lover's.

Momentarily surprised at such language, he was not prepared when Rosswisse flipped them over. Now startling the male, she bounced her entire body on his cock. Her sweet and sensual moans escaped her mouth while her sweat coated hair flopped around the air wildly.

Issei watched, entranced, at the moaning and screaming Valkyrie atop him. "Y-You're so fucking hot." With shaky hands and heaving chest, then teen helped the bouncing woman's hips rut on and off himself.

"O-Only for you." She wheezed out between sultry moans. Sweat poured off her skull, running through her jiggling bosom in a sensual slow way. Issei licked his lips at the sight. "Y-Yes!" She shouted out, squealing when the teen leaned up and sucked on her sweaty teat. "S-Suckle me! Drink me all up while I ride this beautiful cock!" Rossweisse's dirty words only made him go harder inside the woman.

Every inch of his member hitting all the pleasure points of Rossweisse's twitching twat. Continuing their rutting for ten more minutes, the two new lover's felt the familiar knot of climax rearing its ugly head. "I-I-I-Issei!" Only getting his name out, she held his face into her sweaty flesh.

Issei held her back tighter, her creamy flesh combining with his own as he rocketed his hips in and out of the deliciously hot cunt lips. "M-M-Me too!" But the teen could understand what she was trying to say. Leaving her melons, Issei captured her lips in a powerful kiss that left both parties breathless.

"C-C-Cum!" Rossweisse mumbled out between heavy kissing. The way his hands roamed all around her body caused her body to shiver and lower lips tighten around his rampaging prick. "I want all of you." She whispered hotly.

Shaking, Issei bounced his lover on and off his rod with great vigor. "F-Fuck!" Roared out the dragon teen, his member piercing through her womb and hitting her cervix. That was it for Rossweisse to coat all of Issei in her female liquid. Latching onto his neck, the silver beauty shouted out her orgasm.

Neither said anything as they rode out the best climaxes of their entire lives. By the time they finished coating each other in love juice, Issei and Rossweisse had slumped down on the desk. Resting her head on his rising sweaty chest, Rose closed her eyes in bliss. "A-Amazing." She whispered in content. "Y-You filled me up."

Issei, hands wrapped around her body, smiled happily at the girl. "I know. I can't believe we did this." Now a nervous expression crossed his face. "D-D-Does this mean…we're a couple?" The teen asked hesitantly.

Rossweisse blushed heavily at his question. "W-W-W-Well…O-O-Only if you w-w-want." She sputtered out, very nervous about what he would say next.

Thinking, he knew he couldn't just leave the woman thinking he was the kind of guy to not care about taking a woman's purity and not taking responsibility for it, Issei held her closer. "I would love to be a couple with my dirty teacher~." He teased out with a chuckle.

"Mou~!" Rossweisse pouted for a minute before letting her lips slide into a smile. "I'm happy though. I finally have you." She whispered with a heartfelt tone, nuzzling her neck against his own.

~Next Day~

Issei and Rossweisse were currently walking through the streets of Kuho, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. After waking up, with Rossweisse leaving before any of the girls entered his room, the two snuck away, both making up some excuse to not be with the peerage today, to have their date in peace.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Issei couldn't help but gain a little nosebleed as he gazed upon Rossweisse and her outfit. Her outfit accentuated her natural beauty in a classy way. She wore a white blouse and black leggings that led to her high-heeled shoes. The older woman saw Issei looking at her and blushed. The little thing made him smile, happy she was showing him this side in contrast to her strict personality.

"You look very beautiful, Rose." The teen complemented the blushing woman. "T-Thank you, Ise." She thanked. "You look very handsome." Rossweisse complemented the dressed up boy. The teen's face soon gained a red tint. Just seeing the red on his face made her want to jump him. After them having sex, Rosswiesse's mind had gone wild with arousal. All she wanted to do was ride his bones off. 'M-Maybe we can go somewhere.' Roseweisse thought to herself with a larger blush.

"Well, come on." Issei brought her attention back to him. Looking to his smiling face, she smiled too. "Where do you want to go? It's all about you today." He didn't know it, but at that moment he would find himself in a world of pleasure.

With a giant blush, she suddenly became nervous. Her heart-beat increased along with her breath getting slightly heavy. The dirty part of her mind fully forming. "T-Then…" With a shy face, she leaned into Issei. "Follow me!" Using her [Rook] strength, the magician guided her lover to a place where she wanted to go.

Issei blushed at what he was seeing right now. In front of them was the same love hotel he and Akeno were caught at by Rossweisse, Odin, and Baraquiel. "T-T-T-T-This is…" The brunette sputtered in arousal.

Still holding his hand, she looked at him with lustful eyes. "I-I know. I hope you don't find this too forward, but…I want to do it here. I-It's always been one of my fan-fantasies." She whispered with a light blush.

Wide eyed, he looked at the bold move of the woman with shock. The shock soon faded and was replaced with arousal and love for the woman in front of him. With a smile, he pulled her close, finding the small 'epp' that escaped her lips cute. "I'd be happy to."

With both lover's blushing heavily, they entered the hotel, payed for a room, and were now standing in the dimly lit room with a queen sized bed in the middle. Swallowing a little, Issei walked up to Rose and gently grasped her face, and leaned down.

The kiss started slow and gentle, showing how much they cared for one another, before Rosswiesse couldn't take it anymore. Throwing her arms around the man who took her maidenhood, she depend the kiss, and batted away his tongue. She moaned softly when his hands came to rest on her wide hips, and gently rub them. The former Valkyrie began to slowly rub her delectable body against his own, making him groan in the kiss.

Issei was getting hard because of the surprisingly bold woman now attached to him. Her sweet lips and taste was sending his mind ablaze in lust and desire. She was just so irresistible. Gripping her hips a little tighter, he gently moved her backwards to the bed. When he finally reached it, he brought her, along with himself, to the soft mattress. Using her little shock of falling down as an advantage, he took control of the kiss. He hungrily kissed and fought back while gently rubbing and groping her covered jugs.

"Hmp!" Issei groaned out loudly when Rossweisse ripped off his pants, effectively freeing his cock to the world. Opening his eyes, he saw the dark and hungry look she now sported. Leaving the kiss, Rossweisse planted light kisses against his neck that made him want more. "Let me take over for a while." She pleaded.

Looking at her pleading eyes, he could only nod shakily, too horny to not disagree. With a smile on her supple lips, Rossweisse left his skin, getting a small growl, before ripping his shirt off. Shuttering a little, Rossweisse let her fingers run over his skin. "Oh Ise…" She moaned throatily. "Rose…" Issei moaned out, loving the way her delicate fingers sensually rubbed up and down his body.

With a seductive smirk that he expected to see from Rias, Akeno, or Kuroka, Rossweisse flipped them over. Now straddling his waist, she continued to marvel at his body. Her silver hair fell to the side of Issei's head, hiding them in a curtain of her silky hair. He could smell the intoxicating aroma. His dick twitched against her slowly grinding pelvis.

Leaning down close, she began to slowly lick up and down his neck, sending shiver down his spine. Issei's hands wrapped themselves around her womanly hips and gently caressed them. "Oh~!" Rossweisse moaned hotly, making goosebumps appear on his skin. "Come on," Grabbing his left hand, "Touch my tits." Firmly planting his hands on her left teat, she moaned sexily when he took the hint and grabbed it. "Yes! I love these hands on my body." She moaned happily.

"Oh Rose!" Groaning painfully, Issei was about to rip her shirt off, to grab her directly, before Rossweisse stopped her light kisses. Growling softly, he gasped when the silver haired beauty flung the shirt off her amazing body.

Giggling at the drooling grinning face he sported, she replanted his hand on her uncovered teat. "Oh~ that's much better!" She moaned harder. "Lick them!" Pleaded the former Valkyrie, after a few minutes of him gently kneading them.

Absolutely loving this new side of the teacher, Issei did as asked. Leaning up, holding her hip with one hand, he planted his face right between her bountiful melons. While he rubbed his face between her white flesh, his right hand tweak at her left teat while his left hand gently caressed her creamy thighs, getting teasingly close to her clothed maidenhood. Her moans were music to his ears.

The moaning woman was in bliss when Issei planted his lips on her cleavage. He gently licked and sucked her flesh while sending shocks of pleasure to shoot up and down her body when he pulled and twisted her left nipple. "It's so good! I love your lips on me!" Rosswiesse cooed out, running her fingers through his hair. Her gushing pussy lips were coating his pelvis in female juice, getting him hotter to become one with her.

"R-Rose…" Issei growled, getting impatient of only pleasing her teats while her garden was just waiting to be eaten. With a seductive smirk, not that he could see, the teacher understood what he wanted. "Ah!" The teen let out a surprised sound when he found himself laying back on the bed. Before he could say anything to his lover, her mound soon covered his lips. He could smell the intoxicating aroma of her natural scent.

"Fufufu." Rossweisse giggled hotly, loving that Issei's cock twitched harder when she mounted his face. "Lick me up while I have my own meal." Lowering her body, with her tits squashing against his stomach, she gently wrapped her mouth around the purple-head. "Uga!" She moaned around his cock, sending pleasing shivers down his body, when he had grabbed two handfuls of her full thighs.

His eyes were heavy with lust as he looked at the pink wet hole that was so close to his face. Issei could smell the arousal and it was driving him crazy. Her pussy was practically begging to be licked, sucked, and devoured by the brunette. Moving in, he blew on the lips before gently extending his tongue out to trace the folds up and down in a sensual slow manner. The way Rossweisse's hips shook told him he was doing a good job.

Grabbing his face, she kissed him with great passion. She whimpered when she felt his cock twitch harder against her sensitive cunt walls. Her whimpers became louder when Issei began to lightly spank her jiggling ass. "I-Ise~!" Rossweisse moaned out after releasing the kiss. Her sweaty silver hair in the dim light gave her an even more appealing glow for the rutting teen now humping against the rising and falling hips. If she looked behind her, she would see that her left ass-check had a reed hand print, making her ass as his own.

"Rose~!" Issei moaned throatily as he looked deep into those blue lust crusted eyes. His eyes then trailed to her heaving chest that bounced hypnotically just in front of his face. Her jugs hit her chin in an erotic fashion that made him want to bury his head between those heavenly pillows once more. "So good! Your cunt is so tight around my cock!" The ten knew what to say to get her horny.

Rossweisses shook lightly, feeling her orgasm hit her before hiding it out, her hips gyrating in slow sensual movements that teased his glands. She felt tears of pleasure and love fall down her lovely face as she was being fucked and rode the brunette. Even though she felt embarrassed with the way he talked to her, she loved it to the fullest. "Yes! Oh God yes! Keep fucking me! Do you like it?!" Rossweisse threw her hands over her head, showing submission, and shook harder. "Do you like watching these slutty tits bounce for you?! I know you love it! I can feel how hard your cock is! I can feel it's heat surging through me! It's soooo good~! Please don't stop! Don't stop fucking this silver whore that's riding your cock!" She let herself go and talked dirty.

The woman's words were driving him crazy in arousal and lust, his cock twitching to show how much he loved her dirty words and sultry body movements. "Fuck!" Issei roared out, feeling her cunt walls suddenly tighten around his invading purple head. Her massaging pink lips made him climax. "Rose!" He shouted out, shooting up and buried his face in her chest. His seed shot loads and loads of semen deep within the quivering woman who wrapped her hands around his sweat coated brown hair. The pressure from the potent seed caused her to reach her own climax. The horny woman moaned deeply as she felt her body shake in lust. Their combined seed mixing and seeping into the white sheets of the rented bed.

"Oh!" Rossweisse cooed out, loving the sloshing feeling deep within her maidenhood. "Ise…you came so much and there is so much deep inside me." She mumbled out, trickling her fingers through his hair lovingly. "And you're still so hard. Don't pull out. Let's keep going. I want more. I want more of your dirty cum filling my womb. Fufu." The silver beauty giggled with a sultry expression.

Bringing his head out of her deep cleavage, he began to suck and lick around the diamond hard nipples, loving the flavor as their sweat stained both lover's bodies. "So tasty." Isei mumbled, his voice sending shivers up and down her spine. "Ah! So good!" Rossweisse moaned out, throwing her head back in pleasure. Following the motion, Issei pinned her to the bed. His cock still deep inside her, leaning on his hands, he gyrated his hips up and down, stirring up her insides.

"Fuck!" She yelled out. "I love this position! Your cock is hitting all new spots inside my deep wet cunt! It's so good! I love your powerful cock! Your perfect dick!" Rossweisse shouted out like a bitch in heat.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Issei chanted out with each and every pump. Her tight, hot, and wet cunt walls were sucking around his sensitive shaft. The sounds of their sex vibrated off the walls, making it even hotter for the two. "I love this cunt! It's just like you; lewd and dirty!" Issei talked dirty. "Ah! So tight Rose!" He yelled out, feeling her maidenhood squeeze around his thundering rod when he spoke those words.

"Yes!" She shouted out, lost in ecstasy, as she closed her eyes in bliss. Her tongue rolled to the side of her face, making her saliva drip down her pleasure coated face. Every time he banged his prick back into the beauty, her bountiful bust jiggled erotically. Licking his lips hungrily, loving the sight of those sweaty melons swaying back and forth, Issei leaned down and began suckling like a baby. Now crouched over her, he got even deeper inside, hitting the back of her cunt lips, and thrusted in with powerful long thrusts.

Rossweisse's moans and squeaks of approval made Issei thrust's become more wild, giving her even more pleasure of the invading prick destroying her tight little twat.

Issei groaned in love. He loved the sweat salty taste of Rossweisse's skin and the deliciously tight walls massaging and accommodating the constantly rod that pistoned in and out in perfect rhythm to her own rutting hips. Glancing down, the silver haired beauty saw the twitching rod appear and disappear over and over. Wrapping her arms around his head, trapping his head between her flesh he was now biting, she could only let him do everything. His thrusts and hips now a blur and she couldn't even keep up anymore.

"Oh Ise! I'm getting hooked on you! I'm going to become you're cum-slave at this rate! Only your cock can please me now!" Rossweisse shouted out in pleasure, her cunt continuing to cum around his cock, making it easier for his member to slide in and out in swift and powerful movements. "My pussy! You're turning it inside out!" She screamed as she held onto him for dear life. Her powerful legs wrapping themselves around his hips. Passionate heat flew down to her neither regions and all other thoughts that would have plagued her mind disappeared and were replaced in sexual desire. All she could think about was being turned inside out by this meat-stick every day from now on. Her large melon sized tits scratched his chest, increasing the desire and heat between both lover's sex organs.

"Good! I'll turn you inside out every day! Every minute! This cunt is mine forever!" Issei asserted his claim by grabbing her hips and pumped even deeper inside her womanhood. Not letting her say another word, his tongue slipped into her open maw and dominated her limp tongue. Their saliva mixed together in a disturbing sound as their cores felt the familiar knot appear. The two's released were coming closer than ever and looking into each other's eyes, both knew this was the last round of sexual delight.

Toes curled as tears streamed down her face. They kissed hard and neither never noticed than an hour had passed between their love making. His cock head continued to bump in and out of her vagina and piercing her cervix, making her legs thrash in the air. Issei's legs were straining by now, tired from the continuous thrusts that blurred in and out of Rossweisse's tiny twat.

After half an hour more of intense love making, their climaxes were finally rearing its ugly head. "Fuck! Rose! I'm going to cum! This is going to be the big one!" Issei warned. The woman was not disturbed at all, her powerful thighs pulled him even deeper inside.

"Me too! Let's cum together! Please! Please spill all of that delicious nectar inside me! I want to taste your cock for the rest of my life!" Rossweisse shouted out as another orgasm washed over the woman's beautiful body. With one more, punishing, thrust Issei buried his cock inside her womb and unloaded all the stored sperm in his balls. Huge powerful blasts of jizz fired over and over in her womb and filled her entire cunt to the brim. The extra sloshed out of her tight body, staining both lover's bodies in love juice. Issei's sudden climax pushed her over the edge. Rossweisse was sure she had seen God the moment he exploded inside, staining her womb with the coups amount of seed. Vision went black with white spots flashing around her beautiful blue eyes. She could feel every drop of his seed coming in and out of her twat, the sweat that stained their skins, his muscular chest pressing against her bosom, and every pump and pulse of his twitching prick that still filled her up.

She was sure she would be thirsty as hell after this session with all the liquid that poured out of her dripping mound. Both gritted their teeth as they came for minutes on end and Issei was sure Rossweisse's stomach was bloated with the amount of cum he was pouring into her. Pulling out, his spunk following him outside, Issei let the last large shots of sperm coat Rose's skin and hair in white.

Now done, both panted hard as their sweat covered their entire body, showing their exhaustion of such an amazing session between the two. Rossweisse came down from her orgasmic high and laid there, enjoying the aftermath of the most powerful release she had ever had in her entire life. Once again, she was reminded that the real thing was so much better than her own fingers. Rossweisse smiled in her head when Issei had leaned down and placed a passionate and slow kiss on her supple lips.

Gasping for breath when he left, Rossweisse placed her hand over her full stomach and gently rubbed the cum in her skin and enjoyed the heat from the outside and inside. "You fucked me so good. You have to take responsibility for doing this to me. Only you can love me from now on." She smiled lovingly at him.

"Of course." Issei smiled softly at her. With a nod to herself, Rossweisse finally passed out from all the amazing things that had happened today.

~Few Days later~

After their amazing sex in the love hotel, the two had made good on their promise and fucked every day in any place they had a chance to fuck in. They screwed each other in class, the bathroom, at home, and at the park. Rossweisse had asked Issei to meet her in her room and was silently fidgeting in her seat.

'I-I-I hope he doesn't think I'm weird for asking him to do this. I know we have done many things but I don't want him to be freaked out by this.' Rossweisse thought to herself in worry if Issei would think she is freaky for what she would ask him for today's session.

"Hey Rose." Issei had appeared in the door. Rossweisse, so deep in her head, didn't notice and squeaked in shock. "Ise-sama!" She shouted out the name she had been told to call him when they were alone.

Issei let out a chuckle when Rose jumped in shock. He loved to see his girl like this as it made her cute. "What's up Rose?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I-I…" She choked on her words a little. Steeling herself she leaned in to Issei and whispered her request in a soft voice.

Rossweisses's voice and request reached his ears and his face exploded in a crimson red blush and blood slowly trickled down his nose. "R-Really?!" Issei said in shock as he looked at his silver haired lover. He couldn't believe what she had just requested from him. A perverted grin slowly grew on his face as he looked at his lover.

Rossweisse looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks atomic red, and nodded. "Y-Yes. I-Is-Is it okay with you?" She asked shyly. Her eyes widened a little when Issei crashed his lips into hers. His tongue easily bashing away at hers and set the pace and passion of the kiss.

Needing air, Issei left her lips and smirked when Rossweisse let out a disappointed mewl. "Of course. Let's live out your fantasy." Hearing that made the blushing woman smile happily before hugging the man she had given herself to.

~Ship Familiar~

Issei still couldn't believe that his silver haired teacher had always wanted to play out an erotic sex scene where she was a battle captured Valkyrie and tortured with sex. 'It's always the prudes who are the kinkiest.' He thought to himself. With a harsh tug on the rope in his hands, he made sure the slender arms were securely locked against the steel chair. With a nod to himself, he stood up, showing he was bare-chest, before walking around the occupant in the chair.

The horny beauty was shaking in anticipation at this long awaited moment in her life. It had always been her ultimate fantasy to have her lover treat her like a slave and tie her up. Needless to say, the sexy woman was gushing from her fountain. The touch of his warm hand on her cheek almost made her lean into it but stopped, wanting to play out her dreams.

Smiling a little, he now stood in front of his lover, taking in her attire. He liked what he saw. Her normal battle attire was now in shreds, showing off a good amount of cleavage and her pale creamy skin. The skirt around her legs were also ripped, showing off her powerful legs that led to a dripping wet cunt that was begging to get pounded. Her silver hair was matted in sweat and slightly wild, giving her an even sexier appeal he found delicious.

Both looked into one another's eyes. Issei's eyes were asking if this was really okay. Rossweisse blushed under the caring gaze before nodding a little.

Getting into character, Rossweisse shivered in fright. "W-Wh-What are you going to do to me?" Her shaky husky voice sent pleasing shiver down the dragon user's body.

In his dominating character now, the brunette leaded in real close, framing her body with his hands resting on the back of the chair. "I'm taking my reward for beating such a powerful maiden." Issei gently kissed the beauties cheek. "You and my cock are going to get along quite nicely."

Eyes shimmering in lust, she snarled back. "If you kiss me I'll rip you apart. I'll get out of this and I'll kill you." Rossweisse played the angry warrior.

Chuckling, the hot breath tickling her skin, Issei rubbed her cheek affectionately. "I like you and after I think you'll change your mind when you get a taste of me." Promised the punisher. Grabbing a handful of her silkily soft hair, he pulled her head to the side to get a view of her beautiful neck and top of her jugs. Wanting to see the full mounds, Issei ripped the last bit of material off.

"Iya! N-No~!" She yelled out in mock protest of Issei's now rubbing hands. Rossweisse was not prepared when the ten swooped down and captured her lips in a heated battle. Because of her moan, Issei was granted immediate access to her lips and dominate the kiss and the slightly shaking women he was holding down. Holding back her moans, not wanting to submit too fast, Rossweisse tried to kick at him only to find her legs bound.

"Hehe." Issei chuckled, leaving the passionate kiss with saliva connecting them. "I thought you might try something so I tied your legs up while raping this slutty mouth of yours." Teased the boy. Returning to her jugs, his hands mashed and played with the squishy flesh and rock hard nipples.

"I can't wait to ram my cock between these tits." Issei muttered softly. Plunging his head between her tit-flesh, he nipped and licked at her soft flesh. His lips sucked and chewed on the sweaty flesh, making marks to show he had fully dominated this battle whore. She pretended to struggle against bonds she could easily rip through but the brunettes dominating aura stopped that escape plan. The way his breath tickled her skin, the way he moved him tongue around her chest, and his hands mauling at her bosom made her body crave him to take her right now.

Issei continued to mash the creamy flesh around his head while licking and slurping on her jugs. The nasty sounds and lewd slurps he was making obviously made Rossweisse horny if the current liquid he just felt hit his stomach were anything to back-up his claim. Her melodious voice held back her moans as best as she could but the small squeals of pleasure when he hit one spot made him want to hear those moans at a louder volume.

With a smirk, he left one breast, swooping out from her cleavage before she could moan in protest, and let the hand slowly slid across her amazing figure. His hands rubbed up and down her curves that only a mature woman would have.

"Ah!" Rossweisse finally let out a loud moan when she felt the lost hand gently rubbing against her aching pussy. "N-No-No! D-Don't!" She shouted out at the light petting. Her body, already so hot, convulsed around the teasing fingers. Female juice soon came spurting out of her opening, covering his fingers in clear cum.

Leaving her chest, Issei brought his hand up to his face. Letting a smirk cross his lips, he moved himself up to her face. Placing his head against her neck, he whispered. "All I've done was lightly tease and you've cum so hard." Haggard breaths reached his ears. Obviously her climax shook her mind a little. "Such an amazing cunt too. Still clinging to my fingers." Issei had inserted his other hand into her snatch for it to be squeezed immediately by her pulsing walls.

Bringing his covered hand to her lips, he slowly ran his digits along her supple lips. The panting silver beauty moaned around the fingers, starting to fully submit, as she tasted her fluids a little. Not being able to take it, she lurched her head forward and began sucking her fluids off his fingers.

She found the taste of herself to be delicious and continued to lewdly slurp the fingers of her mate. Rossweisse gained a little of her mind when she felt that her master had brought himself back up to her ear. His prick now right against the gushing hole fit for him alone.

"It seems you enjoy your punishment." Issei commented, really getting into this play. Rossweisse was too since she was sucking his hand off like she did his member. "I see you like your juices too. What a slutty maiden I have beaten. Fucking you will be my greatest accomplishment." His dirty words caused her to shiver lightly.

"No-No! I-I'm saving myself for the man I love~!" Rossweisse's voice was muffled as she spoke with fake horror. Issei continued to finger her clinging cunt lips. The teen had added a second and third finger. The woman's walls stretched around and sucked them in. She, unintentionally, began to pump her hips on and off his jamming fingers. Her beautiful face was beginning to lose its strained expression for a pleased one. Drool dripped down her lips and slobbered her lover's hand her mouth was sucking and licking.

"Well too bad. You should have beaten me then." Issei told the shaking woman. After a few more minutes of fingering her pussy, he wanted her to deal with him. Leaving her pussy and bringing his hands from her mouth, he stood tall in front of her.

The shaking woman looked at her punisher in mock-fear. "W-Wh-What are you going to do now? P-Please-Please let me go." She begged with a weak voice. Her lust clouded eyes watched as Issei unhooked his belt and slowly slid his pants down. She wanted it down faster but she kept in character as his slow teasing made her pussy gush harder.

Finally letting his pants down, and flinging the pants across the room, his rock hard tool stood proud in front of the beaten battle maiden. The smell reached her nose and she subtly licked her lips in want. "So…you want a taste huh?" He teased her by bringing his prick close to her face. The pulsing mushroom head smeared the glob of pre-jizz over her cheek.

"N-No! Why-Why would anyone want such a-a dirty thing?!" She kept playing but Issei could see the lust in her blue eyes.

"Well too bad." Grabbing a hand full of her silver hair, he pulled her head to his prick. Her supple lips brushing against the angry looking member. "You're going to suck me off before I concur this pussy." Rossweisse could only get out a shout of protest as Issei rammed his mast far into her throat.

Her shout sent pleasing vibrations along his member. The boy could only thrust into her slick mouth, her tongue lightly licking at the hot rod destroying her oral passage. Gagging around the humping tool, Rossweisse was slowly losing her mind to her lust. She began to twirl her tongue around the thrusting member. The silver haired woman savored the delicious taste of her lover while the pre-jizz started to leak out of the moving head.

"Ah fuck yeah!" Issei moaned out in pleasure as Rossweisse's tongue licked and twirled around his lower head. Her hot mouth and wet saliva were sending pleasing sensations all around his rod. "I didn't know you were such a dirty whore, Rose!" The teen moaned out, enjoying the feeling of her head bobbing up and down his tool. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Rose began to lewdly suck on the prick, her saliva dripping off Issei's meat whenever he pulled back. "Shit! I'm close! I'm close to spewing my semen down this beaten whores mouth! Get ready! Get ready to drink it all up! If you spill a single drop, this will become very painful!" The promise sent electricity of pleasure to run up and down her spine.

Her vacuum hold on his member tightened and she began to hum. The sudden addition of her vibrating throat muscles sent him over the edge. 'Oh-Oh no! I-I'm losing my mind! It's so hot~!' Rossweisse moaned loudly when Issei grabbed the sides of her head before plunging the entire man-stick down her throat.

Now deep-throating her master, she began to rub her legs together. She hoped to get rid of some of this heat in her nether regions but it only increased when his pace increased and he stated talking dirty. "That's the way! You seem to really want this now! Fuck!" Issei roared out suddenly, his cock-head exploding all of its content deep within the slurping woman's stomach.

'Amazing~~~!' Rossweisse shouted in her head as she climaxed at the sheer taste and man-handling Issei was giving her. It never ceased to amaze her of how much cum he could coat her with and all she could do was drink it all up with delight.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt his hips start to move back. Not wanting that, she tightened her throat hold over his member. The new hold made him grunt and allowed an extra spurt of sticky milk to shoot down her mouth. "Ah~!" Issei moaned out in bliss when he felt the last bit of cum leave his tool. "That's a good whore. Finally submitting to your master." Issei cooed out, gently petting her head.

"N-N-No!" She denied with a giant blush. Turning her head away, her silky hair brushing against his skin, she continued. "I-I-It was j-j-just to m-m-make y-y-you take that filthy thing out!" Her blush said otherwise along with the fact she was dripping large amounts of female juice from her pink lips.

"Heheh. Seems this little Rose is not so pure." Issei teased. About to ask what he meant, she squeaked out when Issei's strong fingers dug into her mound. Gently rubbing around the wet lips, he growled a little when he felt the pink lips try to pull them in. After getting his two digits' slick with pre-cum, he thrusted them in, enjoying her sweet voice. Groaning a little, he had to hold himself off from replacing his fingers with his cock and pound his beautiful lover into the chair. With a lick of his lips, he pulled the coated fingers up to her face.

Rossweisse's pale face shined in red as she picked up the scent of her female juices. She found her own scent intoxicating and wanted to lick her juices of her lover's fingers. Thrusting her body forward, her eyes widened when Issei had retracted his fingers away from her lips.

"Oh, don't look so sad." Issei mocked after seeing her pouting face and teary eyes. "You'll get a taste soon enough." Licking his fingers slowly, he made sure to keep his eyes locked with Rose. Her breath was coming out short as she stared at the erotic sight of her lover licking up her female juices.

After getting all the delicious nectar off his fingers, Issei gently slid his fingers up and down her curvy body, massaging what he grabbed along the way. He knew every pleasing spot she had and made it his mission to tease her until she submitted to him once more. His right hand tweaked and pulled her left tit while he interested his pointer fingers into Rossweisse's mouth. The silver haired battle woman licked and sucked Issei's finger like his cock. She made slurping sounds, hoping to get him horny and fuck her right then. She got her wish when he pulled his fingers out of her motuh and loamed over her seated form. His hard prick gently teasing the entrance of her hole, getting his member slick in the juice that flowed off her labia.

Getting in close, he gently brushed a strand of sweat covered hair from her ear and spoke. "You're going to enjoy this bitch. I'm going to fuck you until I can't cum anymore. I'm going to fuck this beautiful slutty pussy so good that when I am finished, you'll get on your hands and knees and suck me off." Issei promised in a deep and dark voice, really getting into character. The sound of his voice and the hot air sent shivers of anticipation to race through Rossweisse's brain all the way to her toes, making her silently shudder and softly moan.

After seeing her shake, he didn't waste any more time with talking, Issei grabbed the back portion of the chair and slammed his tool deep into the silver maidens' cunt in one powerful thrust. Rossweisse couldn't hold her voice even if she wanted to as she screamed like a bitch in heat as she felt the hot member push her insides around to make Issei's cock fit. The thick head managed to brush up against her G-spot with every punishing hump.

Continuing to plough into Rossweisse and her hot cunt, which juices coated his tool to get deeper and deeper with each pull back, Issei grabbed her long silver hair and attacked her silken skin and mouth, leaving her breathless in the brutal assault. "Fuck yeah! That's right bitch! Moan for me! Moan for you masters' cock! I bet all Valkyries are cock starved whores like you!" Issei mumbled out between sloppy kisses.

Not being able to take it anymore, Rossweisse threw her head back and moaned as she climaxed on Issei's hips and stained her thick thighs. Looking deep into those lust fused eyes she couldn't stop herself anymore. "Yes! Yes, Ise-sama! Fuck me! Fuck this slutty cock-starved Valkyries dirty cunt! Grace it with your powerful dick and leave it gaping for more!" Rossweisse begged, thrusting her tits into his face.

Accepting the flesh, he dug his face into her cleavage and let his tongue lash and slobber her creamy skin. He could feel and hear her heart thumping a mile a minute with every slurp and thrust he had given.

Eyes shined with love and lust as the two's flesh clashed in a rhythm only two bodies connected could ever create. Leabing her teats, he silenced her with his lips before she could moan in protest. Falling into the lull of the kiss, she moaned happily when he slapped her ass and melons, showing her secret love of being dominated by a man only he knew of.

"G-G-Gonna'cum." Issei whispered out, his voice hoarse from all the moaning and screaming. His body dripping with sweat and other liquids as his thrusts became more wild and uncontrolled. Roseweisse's hips bucked against his, showing she heard him and walls tightened around his prick. "M-m-me too! Let's cum together! I want you to cum inside me, Ise-sama!" She pleaded as loud as she could, which only came out as a whisper.

Making one final punishing thrust, Issei sheathed his ten inch battering ram in her cunt and coated her cervix and woman in white. Several white globs of his seed sprayed her mound before he pulled out and coated her hair, melons, stomach, face, and open mouth in white once more. He didn't know why, but he loved to see the prude of a teacher covered in his seed while having a 'fucked-stupid' expression she now sported.

Feelign the seed on her body and near her lips, Rossweisse's tongue moved up and licked up all the cum that trailed down her skin. Savoring the taste, she moaned happily as the hot seed traveled down her throat and into her belly. "T-T-Th-That was amazing…Ise-sama." Rossweisse said in a drunken loving tone and expression.

Issei, now out of character, gave her a loving smile with a blush appearing on both lover's cheeks. "No. thank you Rose. That was amazing and I thank you for letting me indulge in your fantasies." Leaning down, he un-cuffed her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, my little Rose." He proclaimed and gave her a big loving kiss.

Rossweisse's blue eyes watered in happy tears that slowly trailed down her face. She thanked any deity that would hear her for introducing this man into her life. The battle maiden belonged to her and she wouldn't want it any other way.

 **END**


End file.
